Halo: A Galaxy Divided
by RevengeS197
Summary: When Halo fired it shook itself to pieces, the portal collapsed as Master Chief made it through the portal but what he didn't know is that when the portal was collapsing he was ripped into another Galaxy far, far away. a Star wars the Clone Wars Crossover. Master Chief is not going to be a Jedi to let all the readers know.
1. Pilot

**I do not own halo or star wars**

[...] - Cortana speaks through the speakers

{...} - Cortana's Private chat with the chief

/.../ - and Cortana replaying voice message or message

_"Comm lines"_

(-) - this show the other end of the communicator, so it goes from one end to the other until further notice.

|...| - Astromechs speech/ intelligible talking of varies species

**Halo: A Galaxy Divided**

**Chapter I: Pilot**

**(Location… Classified)**

Deep in a room located in a facility, that lies in an interrogation room…

"Tell me about the children," the Interrogator asked calmly, Dr. Halsey the one that created the Spartan project stayed silent, which makes him lean closer with his hands on the table and tries to make her talk. "Dr. Halsey?"

Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey turned to look at the supposed Naval Intelligence member. "You already know everything," Halsey declared.

"You kidnapped them?" Questioned the Interrogator, just so he could get Halsey started.

"Children's minds are more easily accepting of indoctrination," Halsey stated. "Their bodies more adaptable to augmentation, the result was the ultimate soldier," he watched her and he could've sworn he saw a glint in her eyes. "And because of our success, when the Covenant invaded, we were ready."

"Dr. Halsey, you're bending history for your own favor and you know it," he stated; knowing that she was the criminal here for taking the children, which also brought up his next point. "You developed the Spartans to crush Human rebellion, not to fight the Covenant," he stood out of his chair.

"When one human world after another fell… When my Spartans were all that stood between Humanity and Extinction… Nobody was concerned why they were originally built," she said, although he could tell she was masking it with the façade, she was devious.

"So you feel that, in the end, your choices were justified?" he asked.

"My work saved the Human race," she proudly stated.

"Do you think the Spartans' lack of Basic Humanity helped?" he asked. Halsey quickly caught on what he was saying; he was suspiciously different from the Naval Intelligence she talked to.

"What are you after?" She finally realized he was different. "The others before you were Naval Intelligence but you… You're something else."

"Records show Spartans routinely exhibited mildly sociopathic tendencies, difficulty with socialization…" he tried to change the subject and succeeded, in turn Halsey interrupted.

"The records show efficient behavior operating in hazardous situations," Catherine stated. "I supplied the tools to maintain that efficiency."

"Do you believe the Master Chief Succeeded because he was, at his core broken?" he stated coldly.

"What does John have to do with this?" the only response she got was when he turned away. "You want to replace him."

"The Master Chief is dead," he said in his cold tone.

"His file reads Missing In Action," she knew that Spartans can die; ONI always made the Spartans MIA so the people never lost hope knowing that the Spartans are still fighting, as well as boost moral to the Marines.

"Catherine?" he sneered. "Spartans never die?"

"Your mistake is seeing Spartans as Military hardware. My Spartans are Humanity's next step. Our destiny as a species, do not underestimate them," she defended her Spartans proudly like a mother would. "But most of all… Do not underestimate him."

**(Location… Bith system)**

"_Mayday mayday mayday, this is UNSC FFG-201 Forward Unto Dawn, requesting immediate EVAC, survivors aboard. Prioritization code Victor 05-3-Sierra 0117."_

"How long has it been playing Rex?" Anakin asked the clone that had brought him to the deck to review this on the holoscreen.

"I don't know sir, R2 managed to pick up the signal on high frequency channel," Rex responded. "What are your orders; search and rescue?"

"No not yet I have to ask the Jedi council first before we do anything, remember Rex it could be a separatist trap," Anakin said. While doing so Skywalker called the council, Mace Windu, Yoda, Plo Koon and his master Obi-wan Kenobi were displayed on the holo-table. "Greetings masters, I have some news to report in."

"Very well Anakin, what's the situation," his Master asked.

"We just entered the Bith system master; no sign of the separatist mystery weapon here at least not yet," Anakin said. "But we've got a distress beacon coming from the Abregado system."

"What a coincidence Master Plo is headed there," Kenobi stated, but also curious as to why there would be a distress signal. "Could you replay the beacon for us Anakin?"

"Certainly master," as he does this, the council listens very carefully at what is being played. "There is no ship that matches any other that may have been missing from any other systems."

"What do you think Master Plo?" asked Kenobi expecting how Master Plo would deal with this situation. "There is a chance that this could be a separatist trap."

"I highly agree with you Master Kenobi," Jedi Plo nodded his head in agreement, but also thinking that this was highly unlikely; though they knew that the separatist mystery weapon would not leave any survivors and they would not want to attract attention to themselves. "But if it was not a trap; then there is a chance that those survivors need our help."

"Settled, it is then. Rescue the survivors you will." Yoda nodding his head in agreement and looked to Master Plo.

"Yes Master Yoda, I will report if I find the ship," and with that the council left the holo-projector.

**(Location… Abregado system; **_**The Malevolence**_**)**

"General, we are tracking a faint signal from a ship; not one of ours, scans indicate that the ship is damaged." the B1 battle droid stated to General Grievous. Grievous the General of the CIS, the most fearsome being in this war against the republic, Grievous is a cunning warrior before he became a General, it was also the fact that he hated the republic and joined the CIS to start the new order with his Lord.

"General, we don't want any witnesses here," Dooku said sternly looking at him.

"Yes my lord, send out the hunters eliminate any survivors" the General demanded.

"Roger, roger."

**Alright folks I have finished checking my work in this one so every chapter you see should say "FIXED" at the very bottom of the page.**

**FIXED**


	2. Contacts

**I do not own halo or star wars**

[...] - Cortana speaks through the speakers

{...} - Cortana's Private chat with the chief

/.../ - and Cortana replaying voice message or message

_"Comm lines"_

(-) - this show the other end of the communicator, so it goes from one end to the other until further notice.

|...| - Astromechs speech/ intelligible talking of varies species

**Halo: A Galaxy Divided**

**Chapter II: Contacts**

**(2555 – TWO YEARS AFTER HALO EVENT)**

Deep within the bowels of the broken UNSC ship Forward Unto Dawn lays Humanity's one of the best soldiers known to the beginning and the end of the Covenant war, lies sleeping in his pod. Waiting for him was his A.I. Cortana, she has been with the Chief for a long time and some would say she is loyal to him even when he's in his cryo pod. She wished that something would just happen that way she would have an excuse to wake him up…

Until now…

*BANG* The alarms activated, this is what she wanted to happen being alone for two years can be concerning. She stood up from her crisscrossed sitting position, summoning the ship's manifest and scanning on what did that. No signs of life forms on the ship; she almost seemed disappointed by this, it was probably a meteorite that hit the hull of the ship. Just as she was about to give up hope on waking John up from his slumber another *BANG* happened again, this repeated five times until it stopped. She checked the ship's sensors again but this time detected what appeared to be machines that were not only moving around the ship but also looking for survivors. This was Cortana's chance to finally awaken the Chief after so long of waiting she loads the screen of the cryo bay and she scans each cryo pod until she found the Chiefs pod, she hesitates to click the REACTIVATE button but eventually pushes it.

"Wake up Chief" she turns to look at his cryo pod to see it defrosting him. "I need you."

*Ugh* the Chief slurs, awakening from his slumber. He slams both his hands against the glass that held him in; "Chief! Easy, you've been out for a while."

"Where are we?" he asked, sleeping for a long time can cause a panic to the person.

"We're still adrift on the Dawn" Cortana stated, while she was working.

"Why did you wake me?" Chief asked; he knows that Cortana was supposed to wake him up if someone found them.

"Hang on. Bringing your systems online now" she declares. "I rewrote your suit's firmware while you were out."

"You've been busy" Chief said astonished while looking over his suit.

"Activating the ship's gravity generators" in doing so the voice of the ship said "Partial systems restoration" meaning that the ship in some areas have been restored while others remain a void of space, Everything that was floating in the cryo bay ended up falling to the ground. "Chief – look up. You need to pull the manual release."

Chief did so, once he pulled the release he pushed the glass door open and walked out and goes to the terminal Cortana was in.

"Seems like old times" Cortana happily said.

Chief agreed with her on that "Ready to get back to work?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Chief pull out Cortana's memory unit from the terminal and inserts it to the back of his helmet, he felt an icy cool liquid that was a way to describe every time he puts Cortana's chip in the back of his helmet where a slot is. Once he did that he grabs his assault rifle and headed out. "The reason why I woke you is that we've got boarding craft on the ship."

"Is it friendlies?" Chief asked.

"Not sure, scans show it to be some kind of machine only way to be sure is the Observation Deck – four floors up" she said, setting up a waypoint on where to go. Chief was not surprised seeing how they've seen machines that are live like, like the sentinels on Halo.

"How long was I out?" he asked as he passed one of the corridors.

"2 years, 2 months, 19 days," she stated.

"Somebody should have found us by now." he passes the map room on the ship and heads towards the next room. "How close are we to the Observation Deck?"

"It's directly above us," Chief made it to the waiting area for the elevators. "The elevator doors looks sealed tight" knowing this, it was no problem for the Chief since the augmentations gave him superhuman strength he managed to pry the doors open. "Chief, be careful," but what the Chief didn't account for was him to be sucked in the elevator shaft and latch on the walls with his hands, "Because some areas might of lost pressure."

"Right," He cursed himself for not thinking about it. He slowly manages to climb up one floor above and did so successfully and the doors to the elevator shaft closed behind him, but what he didn't account for was the droid that was looking right at him. The droid was about to take aim and shoot but with Chiefs reflexes he managed to sprint and yank the droids rifle and tosses it, goes behind the droid wrapping both arms around the neck effectively and rips the droids head off, "Time to go to work," he muttered to himself.

"Chief, there are a few more machines left on Deck," Cortana advised.

**(Location… The **_**Triumphant**_**, Section… The Bridge)**

"General we lost communication with hunters 1, 2 and 3." what the droid got in response was an annoyed growl from him. The general turned to his lord and master Count Dooku.

"So the survivors are putting up a fight," he said, before Dooku could respond one of the droids interrupted him.

"General, incoming 3 republic cruiser inbound on our position," the droid said.

"Send out a few more hunters on that vessel while we deal with the republic," and with that the orders were carried out and the droid sent three more hunters to the vessel.

**(Location… **_**Forward Unto dawn**_**, Section… The Bridge)**

"That's the last of them," Cortana said as Chief dropped the last droid that was in the room. "Find the override for the blast shields so we can see what we're up against." Chief did so and went to the control panel and hit the button. Chief waited for the blast doors to fully open up to see a red gas planet and a...

"Cortana what is that?" Chief asked the fact that there is a massive ship that in terms matches the size of a covenant assault carrier.

"I don't know never seen a ship like this before, doesn't belong to anyone we know," while they both were watching they saw two ships inbound that came from the vessel, "at least we know where they're coming from." they watched as both the ships landed on the Forward Unto Dawn with a *CLANG* and machines started to walk out from it.

"We need to get off this ship," declared Master Chief.

"Head for the elevator banks," she said.

"Didn't the ship's sensors say we still had weapons systems online?" chief asked remember he accessed it when he was travelling through the corridors.

"Yes but since the ship was torn in half, we can't access the weapons stations. We'll have to fire them manually from the outer hull," and so they went off to manually launch the missiles, chances are they will spot droids along the way. Chief also noticed they used some type of energy weapon that shoots red bolts, they merely flickered the Chief's shields, it was almost like being shot at by a covenant plasma pistol.

**(Location… The **_**Triumphant**_**, Section… The Bridge)**

Some distance away; three Venator-class Star Destroyer, exited out of hyperspace led by General Plo Koon, even though the Jedi have problems being called generals since they just prefer to be peacekeepers of the galaxy. Just as they arrived to the Abregado system, Plo sees two ships one belonging to the separatist and the other was the ship that needed help.

"The enemy ship has reduced its speed, General," commander Wolffe stated.

"They must have realized we are tracking them or the ship with the survivors."

"The fleet is holding its position, sir," he stated again much to the Jedi awareness. 'I can see that commander,' Plo thought. Since both of them were looking through the decks view ports.

"I think it wise to report our position before we attack," and with that both of them turn around and walked to the holo-projector.

"Skywalker's fleet is nearby, in the Bith system."

"Good, perhaps he can reinforce us," Plo Koon suggest, knowing he could possibly use his expertise when the time comes.

"From what I hear, Skywalker's always ready for a fight," Wolffe said in amusement.

"So I've heard" Master Plo says, as he moves to the console and hits a few keys that displayed both Master Skywalker and his padawan.

"Koh-to-ya Master Plo," greeted the little Togruta, Ahsoka Tano.

"Koh-to-ya, little 'soka," Master Plo has known Ahsoka since when he found her and brought her to the Jedi temple.

"How's the hunt for the mystery weapon going?" Anakin asked.

"Good, we've also located the ship that has the survivors but it's close to the separatist ship we have doubt that the survivors are dead, hopefully not," Master Plo said, "We will also need reinforcements."

"I'll have to ask the council, Master Plo," Anakin stated knowing that if they left their position it could jeopardized the task that they were set out to do. "I was given strict orders to protect our staging area."

Right then and there the transmissions started to produce static preventing them from communicating with each other.

"What is wrong with the transmission?" he asked commander Wolffe.

"There's too much interference, sir. We've lost 'em."

**(Location… **_**Forward Unto Dawn**_**, Section… Outer Hull)**

"The auxiliary launch station should be to your left out of the airlocks," Cortana said. "You'll have to prime the launch for ignition." with that the airlocks door seal shut and releases the air so that when they go outside they don't get sucked into the vacuum of space.

The door opens and John runs out, shooting the droids that were near him with the assault rifle. Even though it's somewhat a close to medium range weapon he was having trouble shooting the droids that were farther away. He shoots left to right eliminating five of the robots that were closer to him; he then crouches down behind the wall that served as a barricade; it took him a few seconds to notice but right there next to him was BR85HB-SR basically the battle rifle; it's fires three bullets per trigger, and boy Chief sure was glad he could use it.

He checked the BR to make sure it was fully functional before firing the weapon. Sure enough he started killing the droids in CQC and long range, it took him a while but he got it done. "Chief the ships shields are down. Assuming they don't raise them, that missile's going to be one heck of a blow."

"Noted," Chief said take out the last eight of the droids before heading towards the control panel.

"Chief, there are ships inbound via light speed?" Cortana was confused for reasons unknown to her how could a ship go fast than light speed. "How is this possible?"

"Relax Cortana, are they reinforcements from the enemy?" he asked, so that Cortana can focus on the issue at hand.

"No, not relating in any way maybe we can hail them for help I'll set up the communication," while she was doing that Master Chief made it to the missile control and set up the coordinates, he activated the missile. "Launch initiated." the missile popped out of its hole and was prepared to be fired… "Great the blast door's jammed. The missile won't fire until it's cleared, get down there."

Chief ran towards the objective only to be blocked by two ships that dropped eight more droids. Chief knew that the bullets were not supposed to be used for robots but this was an exception, considering the situation he was in. Chief took cover from the shots that the enemy took, once he reloaded his BR stood up and shot three of the eight there.

"Chief, There's a massive energy source piling up on that ship!" Cortana panicked. "If they take out our only chance of help then we're dead."

"On it," Chief made a break for it; he threw a frag at the three droids that were close to each other and blew them up while he shot the last two in the head and reloaded his Battle rifle.

"Chief I scanned the ships weapon and they're launching an electromagnetic pulse device, a whole new definition of EMP; if you hurry up we can still save them."

Chief went up and pushed the release that was holding the missile down. It was finally cleared and then it launched.

"You did it! Get back."

**(A few minutes before in the **_**Malevolence…**_**)**

"General Grievous, this will be a suitable test for our new weapon," Dooku declared. "You may fire when ready."

"Yes, my lord," Grievous couldn't wait for the death of many to come. He was checking the percentage of the Ion cannon he was waiting until it went to 100 percent "Fire!" the weapon fired and it headed straight for the Republic ship, its roundness like a shield that when any ship goes through it they lose all power to their ship and anything unfortunate to enter its path.

"What was that!?" Grievous demanded, as the whole ship shook from whatever hit them.

"It came from the vessel near us," the B1 droid said.

"Fire cannons at the vessel," he demanded.

"We can't we've taken too much damage the only thing that is still active is the hyperdrive and- GAH!" Grievous backhanded the droid destroying it and look to his master.

"Grievous if we want to live through this I suggest we leave, we have underestimated our enemy that shall not happen again," Dooku said. "Put the coordinates for separatist airspace, we have failed to keep this ship hidden from the Republic."

**(Current time…)**

"Brace for impact!" Plo said to all members aboard his ship and they all did as they were told and saw that the energy went through every single one of their ship.

"We're losing all our power," Wolffe panicked. "That energy field has left us defenseless!"

"Commander, look," the General said pointing towards the vessel that was calling for help, had launched a missile of its own and hit the top center of the ship, they were surprised of the outcome and the separatist started to flee with a badly damaged vessel.

**(Outer Hull…)**

"Chief the ships leaving, it's surprising how that ship can take a beating," Cortana examined it upon further inspection and then left the system, then Cortana looks at the other vessels that have been down for some time "It'll be a while for them to start their ships back up; I'll hail them right now that when they pick up they can help us."

"Understood," he goes back in the frigate and now our hero waits for the ships to help him out and try to help him get home if they can.

**ok so hopefully I don't copy from both the original which I regret. and most of the lines like "general said" stuff like that I regret.**

**but being able to post it for you guys I don't regret. now I can start mixing it up a little.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**FIXED**


	3. Meeting the Super-Soldier

**I do not own halo or star wars**

[...] - Cortana speaks through the speakers

{...} - Cortana's Private chat with the chief

/.../ - and Cortana replaying voice message or message

_"Comm lines"_

(-) - this show the other end of the communicator, so it goes from one end to the other until further notice.

|...| - Astromechs speech/ intelligible talking of varies species

**Halo: A Galaxy Divided**

**Chapter III: Meeting the Super-Soldier**

**(Location… The **_**Triumphant**_**, Section… The Bridge)**

"Commander what's the situation with the fleet?" the General asked. His task was done and he found out that the weapon was an Ion Cannon that renders all fleets defenseless.

"All fleets are still adrift, we have to restart all our systems before we drift into one another," commander Wolffe said, while pressing some of the buttons on the controls while doing so. The fleet managed to return all power to the ships. "All ships are back at full strength General."

"Good, prepare a gunship for me, we may need to help the survivors on board that vessel," the Jedi said.

"Yes General," and with that Master Plo left the bridge of the ship and headed down to the hangar bay, where the LAAT gunship was prepped. Two pilots and two of his clone troopers were on the ship, once he was inside the ship the doors closed and they took flight to save the survivors and say their thanks since whoever launched the missile managed to penetrate the CIS ship and make them flee in the process.

"General, we'll be there in 5 minutes," said one of the clone pilots.

**(Location… **_**Forward Unto Dawn**_**, Section… Observation Deck)**

"Chief, I received a message from the commander of the fleet we saved," Chief was busy loading crates with equipment that they would take or need later.

"What's it say?" Chief asked once he put down the crate he was carrying.

_/We sent out a gunship to help any survivors on board, they'll arrive in 5 minutes/_ once the message finished the Chief went up to the computer and looked through the cameras of the ship and spotted the gunship that the commander said they sent. "I'll send them the coordinates on where to land, and tell them we're on the Bridge of the ship."

"Cortana, is there a pelican in the hanger that's still in use?" Chief asked, wondering how he was going to take all the crates that he packed up and even if there was one it was probably damaged during the escape from Instillation 00.

"Let me check," Cortana pulled up the hangers bay list and found at least three pelicans operational and two warthogs as well, only problem is that there is debris covering the pelicans and warthogs. "Yes there is John, 3 pelicans and 2 warthogs still in one piece only one problem, they're covered in debris."

"That's not bad, I'll just remove the debris and we'll be able to use them," Chief said, and with that John started to continue piling up the crates up with MRE's, some munitions, and some explosives.

"There is also one more thing I need to mention John," Since he stopped moving to listen what she was going to say. "These pelicans have an experimental slipspace drive built in but-"

"So all this time we could have gone back home," Chief interrupted Cortana.

"It's experimental Chief, that means they were untested, and they were probably damaged from the debris," John didn't like it when Cortana hid information from him but she was right they would likely perish from the slip-space jump and probably die before they even get there. "Chief, the gunship arrived I'll open the doors for them when they're nearby."

**(Inside the gunship ETA 3 minutes to reach the damaged Vessel)**

"General, we received coordinates on where to land on the ship," the pilot said. "And they said that they're on the Bridge of the ship general."

"Something's not right here," stated the Jedi.

"What do you mean General?" Boost said.

"It's nothing Boost," the Jedi said. Master Plo knew that the force was in all sentient life; He can sense two presences in the ship but only one survivor but what confuses him is that they have no force signature this was very troubling indeed.

"It's probably a Jedi thing Boost," Sinker said to his clone brother.

As the gunship headed towards its objective which was where the ship launched its missile, the gunship landed not too far from the nearest airlock. Once the pilots landed their ship, they opened the doors for the three, the pilots told them that they would defend the shuttle from here on while the other three move to the nearest opening which Plo Koon saw open straight ahead. Luckily for Master Plo he already had a breathing attachment on his face. They were halfway there until they started seeing destroyed battle droids floating around like ghosts, just floating about which made the clone tense because they saw no civilian casualties floating around either. There were so many destroyed battle droids that when one of them floated near Boost as he examined the droids head which had two holes in them while the third was stuck on the droid's head. He managed to pull it out and he was confused on what he was holding.

"A slug thrower?" Boost said to the group.

"You mean to tell me they used slug rounds to take out this many battle droids? No way," Sinker couldn't believe it he assumed that this must be a primitive race.

"Maybe we can learn something from this you two" Plo stated, while all three of them went inside the airlock. The door behind them closed.

"Yeah this is not creepy at all," Sinker said sarcastically.

"Save it, it might have done that so it could pressurize this room" just when Boost said that the room released oxygen into the room for them "See I told you."

"Yeah, yeah" sinker mumbled and then they went off to the observation deck to see who it was they were gonna save.

**(Location… Observation Deck)**

Chief was done packing all the supplies he needed but now he has to move them to the hangar bay where he can have the pelicans take the cargo; although the bright side to this was that Cortana could control the other two pelicans all see had to do was run a software patch and then she could pilot them. Chief was also thinking about other things like who are these people that are here to help them. Once he opened the doors only to be greeted by an alien while the other two were similar in armor and color but different designs.

Make no mistake Master Plo was surprised to see this tall creature at least seven feet tall, it had green armor and an orange visor, assuming this is the one survivor but where was the other? Master Plo also noticed his men tense after seeing something taller than anyone they knew and by the fact they were clutching their rifles tightly.

"Settle down you two" Plo said after looking from the troops to the tall person. "I am Master Plo Koon of the Jedi order and you are?"

"Spartan-117, Master Chief of the UNSC" John hesitated at first. When Plo heard his voice it sounded like he has been through much during his time and witnessed things that should not have been said.

"Are there any more survivor on board this ship?" Jedi asked.

"No, I am the only survivor," Chief said.

"Then, who was the female that hailed us on our transmission?" Plo knew that the message they received was a woman, Plo must have assumed he did something to her but he could still sense another presence.

"That was my A.I. Cortana," he said.

[Hello, Plo Koon it's a pleasure to meet you] Cortana spoke from the Spartan suit, which caught the three of them by surprise. [I suggest we have this conversation in a more stable environment] She suggested, because the Hull of the Forward Unto Dawn was slowly breaking itself to pieces as an example parts of the ceiling started to fall.

"Very well, will you be joining us on our ship?" he asked.

[No we have Cargo aboard we would like to take with us, we'll be taking our pelican out in a little bit but I suggest you return to your fleet] Cortana advised. [We'll contact you when we're ready to leave.]

"Will you need help with your equipment?" Plo asked 117, the Chief looked at the crates he was planning on taking to the pelican and realized that it would be a long trip; he looks back at Plo and nods. "Very well, Sinker and Boost you will help the Spartan with his supplies and return to the fleet with him," the two clones responded with a 'sir, yes sir' and a salute to him. "Master Chief I'll be heading out to the _Triumphant_ to report to the council of my findings you are welcome to join as soon as you board the cruiser.

And with that both groups went their separate ways; Master Chief had to clear the debris in the hangar bay while the Clones were coming back and forth with crates every now and again. This took Chief quite a while to get rid of the debris but he managed, when he was moving the debris he caught sight of one deactivated energy sword probably when the arbiter dropped it, when he was going to the cockpit to pilot and escape Instillation 04. John could keep it with him until he manages to go back to humanity or if they run across his home world. Once he was done they brought all the supplies crates and put them in the pelicans. John attached the two warthogs both were different one was the M12-LRV and the other was the M831-TT, he figured that the M831 would come in handy during scout missions for later use.

"{Are the charges set Cortana?}" Chief asked.

{Yes, Chief once we leave the Forward Unto Dawn at the appropriate distance then it will blow.} Cortana said with a sigh.

"{It has to be done, can't leave any UNSC technology in anyone's hands.}" Chief went into the cockpit of the pelican and started the engines. While Cortana does the same with the other pelicans, she sends the message to Plo Koon's ship telling his cruiser that they're on the way. While the Chief was piloting the pelican the two clone troopers in the back of the pelican to their seats and fled the hanger.

[Hang on to your seats people] Cortana said in the comm lines. Once they were a respectable distance away Cortana blew up their ship. The shockwave of the blast was felt through pelican that the group was in. This didn't faze the Spartan in any way, and kept to his destination which looked like an arrowhead from back then, Cortana told him. The ship itself was different most of the turrets it held were seen on the ship, they also had two command decks both of them looked like towers, overall it looked like a decent vessel.

"Is there a reason you just blew up your ship 117?" Boost asked through his comm.

"UNSC regulation, capture of a UNSC ship or A.I. is unacceptable," was all that the Chief said which reminds him "{Cortana make sure the fleet knows what we just did}".

{It's done so we shouldn't have to worry about anything} Cortana said.

Once John's pelican flew into the hangar bay of the _Triumphant_ and the other two pelicans that Cortana controlled did a 180 degree turn then landed all three birds. Most clones were watching the Pelicans fly in the hangar, most of them thought that the ship was a joke, for reasons that they thought were 'engines are primitive' and most commented about the fuel that it used.

The hangar door from the pelican opened and came out two of general's men sergeant Sinker and Boost, but what caught their attention was the seven-foot tall person that they might have mistook it for a droid. It was eerily quiet in the hangar bay; you could almost hear a pin drop. John was always use to the stares; it didn't bother him or anything unless someone was stupid enough to attack him. The two clones that rode along with him led him to the bridge, along the way chief noticed all kinds of droids that were moving around nothing like the ones he fought, as he was walking by not just the clones but all droids as well started staring at him 'it's gonna be a long walk' he thought. Unaware that these are human they may resemble humans but he was under the assumption they look like this Plo he met earlier.

**(Location… The **_**Triumphant**_**, Section… Bridge)**

Master Plo was next to the holo-projector reporting to the council that was available to hear his report. The Jedi that were available were Master Yoda, Windu, Secura, Kenobi, Skywalker and his padawan Tano. The latter was surprised they didn't think his fleet survived in his mission to find out what the CIS had, it turns out that the CIS had an Ion Cannon that renders all fleets disabled.

"How is it that you managed to keep the fleet unscathed against the CIS?" Kenobi asked, the whole group probably were wondering the same thing.

"It wasn't us that managed to disable the ship" Plo stated. "It was the vessel that had called for help."

"You're kidding right Master Plo?" Skywalker couldn't believe it, a vessel that had managed to disable the separatist ship and save three of the Venators including the _Triumphant_ that Master Plo was in. When Plo did not respond, Anakin believed it to be the truth. "What did the vessel use against the CIS?"

"When the CIS fired its cannon and hit the fleet, I managed to see the vessel had fired one missile and hit the top middle of the ship rendering the turrets and cannon disabled but not the Hyper-drive." If the Jedi showed any emotion it would be surprised from most. Windu decided to cut in.

"What of the survivors of the ship?" Windu said.

"I would've said 2 survivors but the latter was an A.I." if Skywalker had been drinking he would've spit it out knowing that just one survivor managed to make the CIS flee. "His A.I. is apparently like a droid in many ways but this one has emotions and acts like a living being."

Every Jedi that was listening was in deep thought about this, they could easily gain a potential ally and see if his military would be able to help with the war effort but no known records of any military that have weapons like the ones the survivor used. All thoughts were stopped when Plo turned around and talked to commander Wolffe about letting 'Him' in the bridge.

The doors opened and the Chief walked in the Bridge and in the right one too since the ship was apparently parallel and also had another Bridge. He saw Plo gesturing him to join in the conversation that he was in. The council was wondering who this being was and waited till it joined the group, the six Jedi were shocked to see who or what it was when he appeared in the holo-projector; a seven foot tall being with armor unknown to them, and a helmet with a visor they could have mistaken this for a droid.

John didn't expect to see humans here well most of them; he wasn't going to jump to conclusions yet. He had assumed that Earth was the last colony that humanity had during the Human/covenant war. There could be many reasons why they were here but Chief had no clue, Cortana didn't know how to respond to this either but it wasn't too far-fetched that maybe the forerunners had something to do with this but they would have to find out later.

"I believe introductions are in order" Plo said. "This is Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Aayla Secura, Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano," he finished in order from left to right, Yoda was small, very small that he might have been half the size of an unggoy maybe smaller, and had pointed ears, somewhat big eyes. Then there was Mace Windu that was next to Yoda; he was tall and he could tell he was black maybe a bit darker then Sgt. Johnson and wore a robe, in fact they all wore robes except the two females. Aayla was different from the rest she was tall this and blue, but on her head there were these two tails protruding from the top of her head, and she had two cone shaped stubs for ears, at least he thought they were? The other two were no different from regular human and the last one was small, she was probably above the Chiefs waist line, she has almost the same style like Secura but different clothing, she had her face painted parallel to each other _this was probably traditional for_ _them _Chief thought, she was too young but then again Spartan were young too, and her last features were her _tails_? This was very difficult for him to describe but there were two tails hanging down from her head to her shoulders, and probably on in the back, and she had two protrusions that were shaped like horns or something. He probably would have Cortana look into more details about… well everything this was all too new to him. There was something that caught his attention about the blue one but was taken out by his daze by the one named Skywalker, he cough to get his attention.

"-And you are?" Anakin said.

"I am Spartan 117, Master Chief of the UNSC," he responded to his question. The Jedi were in deep thought about this Spartan, this Master Chief. He certainly was no Jedi but why did he carry what looked to be a lightsaber, that's what caught Yoda attention he lived for a long time but has never met this Chief before and his voice, deep and gruff yet in a good way.

"A Jedi, are you not?" now this confused the council especially John, he could barely understand what he just said to him if Cortana didn't help that is.

{Chief, Yoda said, are you not a Jedi?} Cortana spoke to him in his helmet so he could privately communicate with her.

"No, I am not," Chief said to Yoda. Yoda on the other hand believed him but then again why would he carry a lightsaber.

"Your lightsaber, is that?" Yoda pointed to John's hip and saw the hilt which everyone noticed including Master Plo. John had no idea what he meant by lightsaber but he was clearly certain that Yoda was pointing at it, John also remembered back in the Observation Deck when he first met Master Plo Koon he notices he wore some form of robes and a hilt of some kind so maybe that what Yoda meant when he said lightsaber.

"It is not a lightsaber Yoda, this belonged to a friend of mine," what John said is the truth, but they were not convinced.

"Then show us it's not a lightsaber, because it definitely looks like one," Anakin demanded, he thought that maybe it was one of the bounty hunters that have managed to kill Jedi and take their sabers as trophies.

{Chief, do it I don't like it any more than you do but look around} Cortana advised, and John did so and looked around most of the soldiers here stopped what they were doing and watched the whole scene unfold, while some clenched their rifles waiting for him to make the first move.

"Fine, this is an energy sword," he said as he grabbed it with his right hand and passed it to Plo, which he promptly activated it. Plo as well as the others were 'fascinated' by this weapon. Two elongated blades came out of the hilts sides, and to their amazement was sleek. "This sword belong to a friend of mine and I am going to make sure I give back to him," and with that Plo deactivated the sword and returned it to John and in turn put it on his right hip and clamped to his armor. The stress level dialed down as the Jedi believed his alibi, Anakin was more of a fifty/fifty but the Chief didn't care nor did he show it; most of the clones settled down while the rest were still skeptical about this Spartan.

"Very well Spartan, Master Plo I need you to bring the Spartan back to the Jedi temple for further questioning," Windu said in his emotionless tone. "You can send the _Night Runner_ and the _Tracker_ to the Bith system with Skywalker's fleet until further notice."

That's when Master Plo disconnected from the holo-projector and turned to the commander. "Wolffe relay orders to _Night Runner_ and _Tracker_ and send them to the Bith system and then plot a course to Coruscant."

"Yes General," Wolffe saluted and left the two alone.

"It won't be long until we reach Coruscant," Plo stated.

"I'll be on the pelican until then," John said before walking out of the Bridge and headed towards his pelican so he can silently eat one of his MRE's he wasn't planning on going anywhere without eating. He was also gonna make sure the council would only get answers to the questions that are not classified.

{You know you should let me do all the talking} Cortana suggested while John snorted but nodded in agreement, John was always the strong silent type.

**Okay I tell you whats happening, JJN37 two ship names that I would like congratulate but this isn't the last time we see the Tracker or The Night Runner.**

**I would like to thank you all for the names that you provided me, I will surely be using then because you know they don't name all their Star Destroyers.**

**Remember to leave a review I like to hear on how I did, and let me know if there are any errors. I've been re-reading this over and over again but hopefully this chapter is good to go.**

**AND NO CHIEF IS NOT GOING TO BE A JEDI BUT HE WILL BE AFFECTED (HURT) BY THE FORCE, have a wonderful day.**

**You know I wasn't sure if you can or can't see the colors of the Jedi on the holo-projector but I'll have to work with this.**

**FIXED**


	4. One Problem At a Time

**I do not own halo or star wars**

[...] - Cortana speaks through the speakers

{...} - Cortana's Private chat with the chief

/.../ - and Cortana replaying voice message or message

_"Comm lines"_

(-) - this show the other end of the communicator, so it goes from one end to the other until further notice.

|...| - Astromechs speech/ intelligible talking of varies species

**Halo: A Galaxy Divided**

**Chapter IV: One Problem At a Time**

**(Location… The **_**Triumphant**_**, Section Hanger Bay)**

John put his assault rifle on a rack; he kept the energy sword in one of his hidden armor compartments. He kept his side arm the M6H pistol just in case. As he sat down and waited for The_ Triumphant_ to exit above Coruscant. John left the hatch open from the pelican that way he can hear and see what everyone outside are doing. John was either seeing double, but he saw the troops without their helmets; every single one had the same face, this put up red flags for him. These people were literally clones, this drew a sick thought from Cortana; both of them cast the thoughts aside for now.

Master Chief's peace and quiet didn't last long, when he heard the humming stop. Even though hyperspace was different from slip-space it was probably the same, except that when you enter slip-space you are in a pocket dimension that will take you to your destination like a wormhole. Whereas hyperspace if Cortana is right it's Faster Than Light travels was a more complex device, Cortana told the Chief that in order to use hyperspace that the ship would need the perfect coordinates otherwise you'll just end up hitting a star at light speed. When the ship exited hyperspace, John noticed someone walking towards his pelican with his motion tracker. Knowing this, John stood up and walked out of his pelican and was greeted by the sight of Master Plo nearing him. John knew that he had a long day ahead of him, and now aware that there are a lot of different sentient beings here, it just gave him a slight edge, after so long in the covenant war.

"Come Spartan, it is time to go" Plo said. John tells Cortana to lock up the pelicans tight, and if someone tampers with the pelicans at all send them out. Chief follows Master Plo to a gunship that he would be taking to the Jedi temple. The gunship itself was quite different than what he expected of course he seen it a few times but not really had much to get a better look. For starters it's a bit smaller than the pelican in size, length and width but size doesn't matter it's how you use it to your advantage.

Once John entered the ship with Master Plo, The bay doors glide shut with ease. The ship's engines roar to life and they began to take off, for the Chief it probably felt like riding a Phantom that the Covenant used or something similar to that. What felt like an eternity on the ship, didn't really last long they were closing in on the Jedi temple. John couldn't see what this place was like nor did he care, his main priority figure out a way to get to UNSC space, other than that is null and void. Cortana was busy sorting out things to say for the Jedi's questions; even though she probably didn't need to she just needed to make sure she didn't say anything that was classified.

"We'll be at the Temple in five minutes," one of the Pilots said. Hopefully this meeting will benefit both him and the UNSC.

Master Plo was deep in thought about the events that transpired, this Cortana has a life signature but she's an A.I. this was not possible by any standards. Every droid can communicate yes but they are not alive, this was very troubling indeed. Hopefully he can get the answer from either Master Chief or Cortana. When he looked at the Spartan though he sensed no danger would come from him unless provoked. He could barely sense emotions coming from this soldier; this is almost something that has taken time as a Jedi would, never let your emotions run wild, this is a part of the Jedi code.

"This is your stop, General," the pilot said, both of them noticed the ship stopped and was on the ground. The hatch doors open and Plo led the way. Once John was outside he got a view of the Jedi temple, it actually looked like a temple too by his standards. As the Chief continued walking behind Master Plo he noticed most of the guards here were wary from probably seeing something as tall as him.

Chief just kept walking, ignoring the stares thrown his way, until something bumped into his right leg. Noticing this, Chief looked down to see a little girl that fell to the floor and saw a group of kids coming out of the corner as well, they were probably playing a game by the looks of it and they all stopped, going wide eyes at him. He looked back down to the little girl, who was also staring at him. Chief crouches down to her level and picks up her lightsaber that was on the floor. "You dropped this" he watched as the little girl grabs the lightsaber. "What's your name?" he asks.

She shyly replies "Katooni."

"You should be careful next time Katooni" Chief states while patting her left shoulder with his right hand carefully because of his strength. Chief stood back up and watched as the girl went back to the group of 'different' kids, and follow what was probably a teacher and walked away after the little girl yelled thank you and a goodbye.

Chief always had a soft spot for kids, even if he didn't show it. Chief turned around to see Master Plo watching him patiently, John just nodded to him, which thankfully he understood what it meant and then began leading him to the council. Chief examined every detail of the Temple he was in; it wasn't bad there were a lot of columns though. It wasn't long before both of them reached the Council's place, Cortana was already ready to supply answers to the council, and hopefully that they can answer theirs in the process too.

In the Councils room were many Jedi that had taken their seats, while most had to be there in a holo-projector and awaited the arrival of this Spartan that most of them heard about. There was a disturbance in the Force though most of the Jedi that could sense it were only the ones that could sense it but they pushed the thought out since it was only minor, nothing that would warrant them trouble. The doors opened and came in Master Plo Koon along with the Spartan. Most of the Jedi council were stunned at the moment when they saw this Spartan was at least seven feet tall, taller than most of the Jedi here. They could only watch in awe as he walked in with his armor gracefully, you would think that what he carries would be heavy and make a lot more noise but he managed.

The Chief examined the room he was in and were filled with different species and some humans; Chief was wary but showed no effort in concealing it, they were almost human from some of the faces that he could tell. Chief walked to the center of the room where all eyes were on him. He remembered seeing most of the ones he met from the holo-projector; Mace Windu, Yoda and Aayla Secura but the other three were not here. Turning to Mace, he waited for what he would ask.

"State your name."

"Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117 of the UNSC, Navy" the council remained quiet and waited for more answers to come from this Spartan.

"What is the UNSC" he asked, and receiving no response from him until a female voice from his suit responded.

"The United Nations Space Command" this almost spooked the council that another voice came from within the suit, almost. Chief reached out with his left hand with his palm open. This confused the Jedi council until a hologram appeared before them on the chief's hand. The council saw her and many of the Jedi thought she was nude when it turns out upon closer inspection she has coding moving around her body itself.

"This is my A.I" chief stated.

"CTN 0452-9, or you can refer me by my name Cortana" the Jedi were awe struck at the sight of an A.I they've seen many droids in there time but in form of a…well droid. This was different though an A.I that has the ability to project herself into a hologram not only that but by the fact that she looked human, too human to be a Droid.

"…"

"*Ahem* Can't the Spartan speak for himself CTN 0452-9" Mace said, Cortana never really liked people calling her by numbers this somewhat irked her but held it in and maintained her façade.

"Who, this caveman here?" she gestured toward John in a playful manner. "He's more of the strong silent type. This is why I decided to have him let me talk with you all here today."

"Very well CTN 0452-9" He said.

"Please just call me Cortana" she insisted, the Jedi were not very prone to call a Droid or an A.I by a name this is an example for the Jedi code, never have a connection with a droid or any other beings in particular. Most of the Jedi though felt this A.I to be alive and could sense it in the force, this was a cause for concern but the Jedi moved the thought aside and listened to Cortana.

"Cortana," She smiled and looked at the one called Mace Windu. "What is the United Nations Space Command?"

"The UNSC is the Military/Exploration branch of the UEG or United Earth Government."

"United Earth Government?" the Jedi asked. Members of the council started to murmur around each other.

"Yes it is where all our nation's countries are united under one governing body." She answered. One of members gains the attention of the A.I and asks.

"I am Jedi knight Luminara Unduli," Cortana looked at Unduli examining her traits she wore a robe and has green skin with what Cortana would assume as marking for traditional purposes. "What is a Spartan?"

"Sorry but most of the information on Spartans are classified." Cortana said before saying another important detail and turned to john and gave him a smile, "But this lug right here is a Spartan, a soldier to be precise."

"Can he remove his helmet so we can see his face?" Cortana and the Chief turned to look at the one that they previously met.

"No, the Chief here is really attached to his helmet; Spartans usually develop a bond with the suit itself, Secura."

The Jedi finished their questions clearly frustrated that even though they didn't show it, the Chief knew just by looking at them and seeing it in their eyes. It was the Chief and Cortana's turn to ask a few since there might be a way to find out more about this place via terminal or other devices.

"Master Windu we need to look at some star charts if that is possible?" Cortana asked politely.

"Yes, we have an archive here in the temple; we will need someone to guide you there while we discuss what to do with you until further notice."

"I'll show him where the library is Windu" the Chief and Cortana looked to see Aayla volunteering to escort the Chief to the archives in the temple.

"One more thing, Master Chief how can we be sure we can trust you?"

John looked at mace and said, "You can't, trust is something we can't afford during times of war but it is the only way to go."

And with that the meeting with the council went very well but what the Spartan didn't notice when he started following Aayla to the archives and left were the very confused group of Jedi. Each and every Jedi having a debate talking about the Spartan and the fact he has no force signature was a cause for concern.

John was silently talking to Cortana in his helmet while following behind Aayla to the archives; discussing if there is a way to go back to Earth that is when they arrived in front of the archives. Aayla led Chief to the section of the charts from…well the whole galaxy; most of them have been discovered while the rest was yellow assuming this was untraveled space or in this case wild space.

Chief knew none of these stars, or systems in particular he knew that for a fact since he was taught many things by Chief Mendez, John knew this wasn't right.

{Chief this chart doesn't have any known system I have in my data banks, let me in the console} Cortana requested. Chief put his right hand over the panel and came three glowing rings that Aayla saw but waved it off as the suits systems, little did she know that a certain A.I managed to get in the console. While John waited he had a gut feeling that what Cortana will find won't be good news. Cortana signaled Chief to put his hand over the panel again and felt a cold chill coming from his hand. Aayla paid close attention to this, still wary of the Spartan.

{What did you find Cortana?} Chief firmly asked as Cortana popped up in the top left screen on his HUD. While he was looking at her she seemed to be distressed from what she gathered.

{Something that I'll tell you later,} That was all Cortana said as she disappeared from the Chief's HUD, he then turned to Aayla and nodded to her to confirm that he got the information that Cortana got 'not that she knew…yet'.

"Since you have the information on the systems, is there anything else you need?" She looked at Chief and in turn he shook his head in a 'no' gesture. She decided to give the Master Chief a tour around the temple in the meantime until the council calls them back for a final assessment on the Spartan.

John was given a tour around areas that were okay to go and avoided certain areas, they were in a hallway walking to their next destination John remained quiet and only shook his head to Aayla whenever she asked if something was troubling him, it was the latter; it didn't help the Twi'lek in anyway. Aayla broke the silence half way through the walk.

"So Master Chief," she said as both of them continued facing forward. "How long have you been in the military?"

John didn't hesitate to answer her questions, since Cortana was a bit preoccupied with the information she received from the archives. "I've been in the UNSC for quite some time." that was part of the truth considering he's been in the UNSC for four decades since ONI drafted him at the age of six. Aayla was about to ask another question until her wrist communicator beeped.

"Secura here," she answered as the other line respond as both the Jedi and 117 were able to hear Windu speaking. _"Bring the Spartan back Secura we've come to a decision."_

After hearing that both of them headed back to the council room, John walked to the side of his guide even though he's walked into new territory he memorized the way he came through this would prove to be useful for routes to escape if things were to go south for him. Luckily he didn't need to worry about the latter.

Aayla still had her suspicions concerning the Spartan it wasn't that he was void of the force that concerned her… no, it was the way he carried himself out to be. He was a soldier no doubt there but even soldiers aren't perfect, for instance she barely felt 'an' emotion in him but it went away quickly leaving him stone cold, even the clones had to express some emotion. He would've made a perfect example on how a Jedi should act but not a soldier as well, since the Jedi consider themselves peacekeepers of the galaxy. She wondered how he had managed this as a soldier no less. 'How do you do it?' she was still in thought before she realized she said it loud enough for him to hear.

"Do what?" the super-soldier asked as he turned to look at her. The Twi'lek listened attentively to his rugged voice, she knew this though but there was a certain edge to it but pushed those thoughts aside to answer him.

"It's nothing," the Chief just shrugged in response and they continued walking already at the front of the council's chambers.

While they rejoined the council Secura went to her seat while the Chief went to the center of the room and faced Jedi Master Windu who was currently sitting forward his elbows resting on his legs while his hands locked together in front of his chin.

"The council has decided to help you with your current predicament; be that as it may this is a first contact scenario." He paused for a moment but continued, "We have also concluded that a Jedi escort would be provided to you and help you navigate or accompany you as a guide for the time being."

[That would be grateful Master Windu, but we would prefer if we stayed on board the _Triumphant_ where all our supplies are held.] Cortana cut in with gratitude as she was still busy with the small implant she left in the system when she was looking over the data she is now receiving, [and besides it seems you could use a Spartan in the fight.]

"Your suggesting to let the Master Chief to join our war even though its just him in the battle," Windu stated as a matter of fact, but little did he realize is that Spartan-II's are not to be trifled with.

[Yes] clearly none of the two would budge on the matter, this could probably be more dangerous for them if they let him join without his peoples consent but most of the Jedi in the room sense the danger coming off of the Soldier himself, so maybe letting him join wouldn't be all that bad.

"Alright you may join Master Plo's fleet until further notice." Windu would have surely hesitated with his answer, and with that the meeting was finished as both the Chief and Plo went back to the _Triumphant_ without any interruption.

John entered his pelican and closed the hatch as he took out Cortana's chip and inserted it in a terminal that was near the cockpit. Cortana soon showed herself in a hologram but still remained her current size.

"What did you find?" he asked as she displayed the galaxy they were currently in, John looked over it and instantly knew what this meant.

"We're not in Kansas anymore John." Cortana playfully said but was still serious; the Spartan just looked back at her. "I didn't believe it at first either if you were wondering, I checked these charts three times just to make sure too."

"We're stuck here then?" This was more of a statement then a question, but the real question was how were they supposed to go back home, to earth.

"It looks that way, but there is a reason to why I decided for us to help with their war effort." Cortana brought up a few screens to show him of each faction. "And I managed to get more information from the archives then I anticipated, their firewalls are quite easy to get into which is really saying something."

John read through the files that Cortana had shown him but this was just the history of the temple, but there appeared to be more but they were blanked out of the system. Supposedly this is the main temple where they train kids to become Jedi, at least they had a choice to become one unlike the way ONI kidnapped children but he knew it was for the greater good. The next set of data described most Jedi being corrupted as they turned to the dark side the traits would be shown through many ways; greed, lust and any bonds with the opposite-sex, though when any of these happen they are banned from the temple.

Though it mattered little to John he skipped most of the details pertaining on what they were and focused on how they fight especially this force they use something he thought as science fiction, said force is in all living things. The super soldier needed to be ready for anything and with everything new in this universe he needed to be prepared and most of all adapt.

**(Elsewhere...)**

On the bridge of the _Malevolence,_ Grievous was overlooking the progress for the ship that had been hit by a primitive missile but clearly he had underestimated its power. The ship would not be ready to enter the battle for one day their plans would have been halted severely.

"General, the ship has taken too much damage and won't be finished for another few days." The B1 droid stated but was quickly beheaded by Grievous fist.

Grievous was furious that a warhead by an unknown vessel disabled his ship, remembering before they made the jump to hyperspace he managed to get a hologram of this unknown vessel and was quickly studying it. He knew of almost every single species in the galaxy and none of which would have made a vessel that used primitive weaponry.

"General we're receiving a transmission from Count Dooku." The Droid pressed a switch on the console which immediately showed a hologram of his lord, Grievous bowed his head to him.

"_Grievous, I have been informed of the Malevolence status and this was a major setback."_ Though Dooku hid his seething rage behind that facade, the General knew that he had failed yet again. _"Our plans have changed and I have yet to discuss this with my master, whatever that ship was or held changes things, I will inform you of our new plans until the Malevolence is repaired."_

"Yes my lord," The hologram cut out, and Grievous roared at the droids. "I want this ship fixed now!"

"Roger, roger."

(-)

As the communication ended another appeared on it though this time it was his master, he bowed his to him. _"Tyranus, I sense in the force that something does not belong here."_

"I sense it too though faintly, master."

"_The force has shown me two unknowns one machine which lives and the other is almost spirit like, the force can only show as much, be wary if these two are here then we have to make sure they don't interfere with our plans. Quickly deal with them, time is of the essence."_

"Yes lord Sidious it will be done." the hologram faded away, Tyranus took his seat and now seemingly thinking what to do about this 'Unknown'.

**Authors note: I am an ass for making updates and any other things that were not related to this. I thank you for your patience, and feel free to criticize this chapter. ****I have no excuses as for taking so long other than school and work, I was just really stuck on thinking of where to go on this.**

** ENLISTING OC'S ARE NOW CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. I HAVE RECEIVED MANY THAT WILL BE PUT IN THE STORY I THANK YOU FOR SUBMITTING THEM AND THEY WILL BE PUT INTO GOOD USE.**

**4A and 4B have been merged. I also have recorded all the OC's you guys posted and will answer which will make it here until the next chapter.**


	5. Suspicions of The Past

**I do not own halo or star wars**

[...] - Cortana speaks through the speakers

{...} - Cortana's Private chat with the chief

/.../ - and Cortana replaying voice message or message

_"Comm lines"_

(-) - this show the other end of the communicator, so it goes from one end to the other until further notice.

|...| - Astromechs speech/ intelligible talking of varies species

**Halo: A Galaxy Divided**

**Chapter V: Suspicions of The Past**

**(Location… The **_**Triumphant**_**, Section… Bridge)**

Master Chief as well as Cortana was with Jedi Master Plo in front of a holo-projector which showed a hologram of three individuals whom having already met. They discussed the whereabouts of the _Malevolence_ as well as how to take it down.

"My ship will be there shortly Skywalker, so we may proceed to continue this subject aboard your ship." Plo said as Anakin nodded as he ended his side of the call leaving only Kenobi.

"Let us hope that we can take down that ship before it's fully operational, may the Force be with you." The transmission cut as John walked with Master Plo to the viewport of the bridge, looking out in the abyss as stars shined.

"Commander Wolffe, initiate hyperdrive", he ordered.

"Yes General," John stood there looking out in space for Cortana to view as she wanted to examine how the hyperdrive worked, she already viewed the schematics of the design itself but wanted to see how it looked like while active, hopefully providing exciting results.

The two could hear the slight hum of the ship's hyperdrive, soon enough the stars stretched into thin lines in the beginning as the ship soon began to fly at light speed. Yet when they entered hyperspace it was almost reminiscent to slipspace but differ in a few ways.

{This is remarkable, an engine that is able to move in light speed.} Cortana said astonished, she was as well as viewing the specks for the hyperdrive engine, {Even though Slipspace is faster, though this is probably safer than any slipspace engine since opening up a portal to a dimension is dangerous should the engine malfunction.}

Master Plo moved next to the Chief's side even though he didn't know about the conversation he was having with his A.I. The Super-Soldier noticed him on his motion tracker and knew it was him.

"Spartan, I know that having you here will put our first contact with you at risk with your species I would advise caution but seeing as you have been persistent about joining our fight I will not deny your request." Plo stated.

"You must understand sir we are helping your cause because you're the only people who will help us out here." Chief responded with his usual gravelly voice, "Is there an armory where I can view the weapons considering I don't have the resources to produce more of my ammunition?"

"Of course, I'll have one of my troopers escort you there." He gestured to his two clones, Boost and Sinker they approached and saluted, "Yes general?"

"I need you to escort our guest to the armory and show him the weapons he may use," the Kel-Dor Jedi said in his usual raspy voice that carried a gentle tone

"Yes General, this way Spartan," Boost and Sinker led him to the turbo lift and took it down to the level of the armory.

**(Location… **_**Triumphant**_**, Section… Armory)**

The doors opened as the three entered the armory as there were few clones that were currently in a simulation of a shooting range. Some looked to see who entered while the others just continued with their simulation.

"This is where we do our training simulations for the shinies and to help the vets to keep their accuracy in top shape as well as a room for sparring." Sinker stated as the Chief moved towards the weapons rack and examined which was available to use, his HUD displayed the names of the weapons thanks to Cortana's information she had found when entering the archives which led to a route of other connections to the Republic.

The first weapon he picked up was the DC-15 Carbine, Cortana decided to have a side note saying this was one of the standard issue weapons for the war. Its weight which was 9.5 pounds wasn't a problem for the Spartan to carry since Spartan-II's were able to lift three times their own body weight. The two clones just watched what he was doing though were interested to see his marksmanship, Chief went in to the room and nodded his head to Sinker who nodded back and turned on the simulation just than three holographic target balls appeared and began flying around the room, he calms his heartbeat and fires the three shots and hits the targets in five seconds flat each of them vanished. The clones stood there dumbfounded by the fact he took out the three targets within five seconds and though they assumed he would have taken longer than five seconds they didn't expect it.

[What is the maximum score that anyone has made?] Cortana asked from John's suit, Boost soon enough looked through the leaderboards of this and replied.

"The highest was a hundred in ninety seconds at the highest difficulty." *

{Are you ready to show them what you can do John?} She playfully asked John while he merely sighed at what he was going to be doing but nodded none the less, [Alright set it up to the highest difficulty you have Boost.]

Chief was in position and nodded to Boost signifying he was ready; Boost nodded in response and said "3..." Chief tensed "2…" He calmed his heart beat and steadied his breath "1...go!" The Spartan-II then sprang into action shooting the targets as quickly as he could as they flew around the room like a man high on methamphetamines shooting target after target he was at the 20 second mark and shot down 25 targets already good start so far as the simulation continued, Chief began to notice the his targets seemed to be slowing down or he was speeding up he didn't know for sure.

The other clones that were in the armory decided to watch and were impressed to say the least. Two thirds of the way there John had derezzed 55 holograms with pinpoint accuracy, this continued until the last 5 seconds he had shot down 87 targets. He then notice that everything seemed to be moving like it was in water he had entered as Kelly like to call it "Spartan Time" and then shot 15 more targets in those five seconds breaking the high score, a total of One-Hundred and Two points in ninety seconds.

Soon enough cheering could be heard from behind him as the clones looked up at the Spartan who had broken the record in awe. Boost and Sinker were impressed at what they witnessed nobody could have pulled off what he did unless it was a Jedi which most knew only a few that could. With the exercise finished, John felt that he had better handling with the DC-15. Still he had yet to test the other weapons but that could wait until he helps take out the _Malevolence_ before continuing to find out how to get back to Earth.

Boost approached saying "that was unbelievable only the arcs and commandos make such high scores in fact due to this performance you'd be one step closer for being qualified to use the DC-17m IWS."

Before anything else could be said the communicator on Sinker's arm beeped, he answered the call that was coming from General Plo, "Yes General?"

"We're about to exit hyperspace, I want you two to bring the Spartan to the Hangar."

"Yes sir," the comm cut and he then told the Spartan, "117, the general called us in to go to the hangar."

John nodded and said "let's go", as they walk to the turbo lift Cortana said [if you thought that was impressive you should see how the chief is in combat]. John wished she would stop gloating and focused on more prudent matters.

**(Location… **_**Triumphant**_**, Section… Hangar Bay)**

The doors opened as the trio walked through revealing the Kel-Dor Jedi master waiting for them nearby a blue fighter. "Koh-to-ya" he greeted them with a wave as they approached.

[Koh-to-ya Master Jedi], Cortana returned [what's the first order of business].

"We'll be exiting hyperspace in a few moments; we'll meet up with Skywalker's fleet and discuss the whereabouts of the Malevolence." He provided, "any questions?"

John spoke up "None, Jedi Plo." He didn't like the term Master used for this even though people would call him Master Chief; it was more of a rank then a title. So he just decided to call them Jedi which at least sounded better.**

"Alright, I recommend getting everything you need we'll be leaving shortly," Plo suggested as he and a droid that was next to him entered the blue fighter, which John would have Cortana research most of the ships that they would see if not use later on. The Spartan-II went straight towards one of the pelicans that did not hold the vehicle at the moment; he had two crates that were full of ammunition for his assault rifle as well as the battle rifle which he began to grab a few magazines for him to carry before entering the pilot seat of the pelican where he put Cortana's data chip in the console which she materialized on the panel.

As they waited they could slightly feel and hear the ship slowly exiting hyperspace though only Cortana was not able to feel anything though she was aware that they exited it. The radio in the pelican beeped that the Chief answered and was able to hear the clone commander, Wolffe with the help of Cortana fixing the radio frequencies to match the communicators they had. John didn't know when she did this but at least he knew why they would need the access to their communicators.

"_General, we have exited hyperspace you are cleared to launch."_ Wolffe Confirmed, as the Chief activated the pelican's engine which caused most of the clones that were around it to jump in surprise as the engine sounded like someone blew up the area with a few thermal detonators.

"_Thank you Commander, it is best if you link up the ship to the fleet."_ Master Plo suggested.

"_Yes General."_ The short conversation ended cutting the feed of the radio.

Master Plo's ship which the Chief was able to examine was triangular in shape began to glide through the shield followed by the pelican that was behind it entering the cold vacuum of space. As they flew towards _The Resolute_, John examined the ship, it was not much different from the _Triumphant_ at least on the outside he wondered vaguely what the people on board were like, so far the first interaction he had with Skywalker was not on the best terms he supposed the young man had every reason to be suspicious of him he just hoped he wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize a first contact when he got there. Both the ships had reached their destination and began to enter the Hangar, as two figures were waiting for them to land.

**(Location… **_**The Resolute**_**, Section… Hangar)**

The two figures that awaited the arrival of Master Plo and the Spartan, the two that waited were none other than Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Each had heard about the meeting with the Spartan and the Council, and both were slightly surprised that he would help when he is only one man. Anakin had consulted to the Council why would they let him join, though they claimed he and the A.I were persistent about it. The Council had also informed him of the danger that he radiated which they decided that it would be best to let him join and see how he operates, both Anakin and Ahsoka were in thought. One was thinking of learning of the things that he had come from while the other still had suspicions of him and something felt off during their last conversation.

Plo's fighter landed and John's pelican followed suit as they got out Ahsoka greeted master Plo happily, "Koh-to-ya Master Plo"

"Koh-to-ya little 'soka" he said back with a small bow and gestures to the armored behemoth who was approaching "Might I introduce Spartan 117 and his A.I. Cortana"

John gave a nod as Cortana greeted them from the speakers of his suit, [It's nice to meet you both.]

Ahsoka at first was intimidated by him he looked more dangerous in person with all that armor on and the golden face plate that showed a mirror of them, but he did save Master Plo's life and she was grateful for that so she figured he wouldn't attack them unless provoked besides Master Plo seemed comfortable around him.

"It's nice to meet you both," Ahsoka greeted with a bow she then asked "do you have a name besides Spartan 117" Anakin was curious about that as well and waited for an answer which of course the Spartan replied but gave a different title.

"My name is classified but you are able to refer to me as Master Chief or Sierra-117, though most refer to me as Chief." John answered as Ahsoka showed a look of confusion and Anakin barely showed a little irritation but it was restrained.

"Why is your name classified?" Ahsoka decided to ask a little more though received the same answer.

"That's classified."

[Don't mind him, he's just following protocol.] Cortana chimed in before any more questions could have been asked.

"Let us proceed to the bridge; we have more important matters to discuss." Master Plo began, as they walked to the turbo lift, passing by some clones that stared at the group, well it was more focused on the Spartan considering his size. They neared the lift as the doors opened and exited two clone troopers as they walked passed the group, all four of them entered the lift with the Chief entering last though they heard the lift groan in response to the weight but still managed to get them on the deck. The others though almost worried that it would lift them to the top but the lift proved it could handle the weight.

**(Location… **_**The Resolute**_**, Section… Bridge)**

The doors opened as the group now exited the lift and walked to holo-table, John saw another clone next to it though this one had a different design than the other clones which wore only white armor while this one has some blue and had a shoulder padding, which might have been extra armor in which his hud displayed the description of it labeled as: Pauldron Armor Plate and he also spotted a device on the right side of his helmet also labeled as a: Rangefinder Scope, these two pieces of equipment were mostly used by clone commanders and officers. There was another man there, he was in his late 30's or early 40's that wore a naval uniform with an insignia of the rank admiral according to Cortana's side note in his HUD.

Rex looked up from the holo-table to see General Skywalker and Ahsoka walk with General Plo, though his attention was focused on the green behemoth that towered over everyone. He was not intimidated in fact he would be glad to take this one to fight against the clankers, since already rumors spread around the shinies that the record using the DC-15 Carbine had been broken by this man himself, Rex himself looked at the records and found that it was true a total of 102 points, if anything he already respected this soldier to a degree.

"General Skywalker we're receiving a call from the council and the chancellor." a communications officer called out not giving enough time to greet one another.

"Patch them through" Skywalker ordered, just then 3 figures appeared on the Holo-table Master Windu, Master Yoda, and a third man John hadn't met yet, he looked like a man in his late 60's early 70's he wore elegant robes and had a smile on his face he seemed like the grandfather type of person where he would listen to your problems and give you advice on how to deal with them, Cortana displayed on his Hud that this was Chancellor Palpatine of the Republic. One thing's for sure is that something told him in his gut that this man was bad news but waved that off knowing he would look into it later for now he had to play the part as a diplomat for humanity though John didn't like politics he would need to be on the Chancellor good side to prevent him being on a tight leash of sorts in a first contact situation.

"Ah Master Plo it is good to see that you survived the encounter with the separatist mystery weapon not only that, you initiated first contact with a new civilization, ah is this their representative?" Palpatine Inquired upon seeing John, if one would look closely it looked like his eye color changed for a brief instant.

"You would be correct Chancellor," Windu affirmed, "This is Spartan 117."

"Greetings Spartan, I am Chancellor Palpatine of the Republic. I would like to offer my condolences for your predicament." The Spartan eyed him closely enough to see it wasn't sincere and was currently hiding in a facade, Cortana would definitely look up the records of the chancellor, but that would be on another time for now he had to remain impassive about it.***

"None are needed, had Jedi Plo not come on time it would have been likely the Separatist would have killed me." Chief stated as a matter of fact.

Cortana chimed in [yeah this outcome is preferable] catching Palpatine off guard for a moment but before he could ask Cortana continued, [Pardon my entrance Chancellor, I am CTN 0452-9 but you can call me Cortana, I am currently speaking from the Chief's suit.]

"Well, I welcome you to the Republic, though there is one concern that I must say," and already the chief probably knew what that concern would be and this time Cortana answered his concern.

[We know the risks but seeing as we have no possible way to communicate with our people, and that there is already a war going on here, it be best if we helped out until we figure out what to do next instead of wandering around and causing unneeded trouble] Cortana clarified to Palpatine who was surprised that the A.I would be the one that would represent him though there are a few groups that use translator droids used by most species but this one was different the Chancellor could tell that much; [And beside the Chief here is a soldier through and through.]

"Well if you're sure about this, but I will need to record what species you belong to?" This is something the Chief hoped to avoid since he was in the council room though why didn't they ask what he was could have been the fact that they didn't really know what he was as of yet unless he took off his helmet which he rarely did, that much of it explains that one question by Jedi Secura.

"Human, understand though that we are separate from this section of the galaxy of humans, though this matter is beside the point." Chief asserted though could see most of them were in thought.

"Wild Space, perhaps you are from?" Jedi Yoda questioned.

"Possibly, Cortana is currently trying to confirm the star charts we received from the archives," was the only answer Chief could give.

"We can continue this discussion at another time we have more pressing matters to discuss." Jedi Plo said bringing everybody back to reality.

"Ah yes I have read the reports that the Spartan has crippled the Separatist ship, though unknown the precise damage I hope that you are able to finish it before we lose any more ships," stating what has happened.

"Yes Chancellor, we have tracked the location to where it is and found it near Jabiim," Jedi Windu reported causing Anakin to slightly stiffen but it went unnoticed but John was able to see it briefly with his heightened senses.****

"I'm sending a fleet support for this should this turn into a disaster but I trust you all to complete this task." Palpatine offered.

"Thank you Chancellor we'll take all the support we'll need," Anakin replied in kind but still was in thought about their destination, the chancellor nodded as the hologram of him faded away as well as Jedi Windu and Yoda.

"General Skywalker the coordinates for Jabiim has been entered shall we proceed to hyperspace?" Admiral Yularen asked.

"Yes Admiral, We'll be heading down the hangar to prep the troops." he responded back, as they headed towards the lift.

{There is definitely something up with Jedi Skywalker, wouldn't hurt to find out would it John?}

{I'll see what I can do}, he answered Cortana, if this affects the mission then most likely he would need to talk to him but it didn't seem that bad...at least not yet; They entered the lift as it went down towards the hangar bay.

**(Elsewhere...)**

On board the _Malevolence_, General Grievous was on deck inspecting the progress of the ship, making sure it's operable and ready to use against the Republic, while observing one of the B1 droids informed him of a call from Count Dooku.

"General we are receiving a transmission from Count Dooku."

"Answer the transmission," the droid did just that and a hologram of his lordship appeared.

"General, how is the progress of the _Malevolence_?"

"It is almost complete and will be ready to crush the Republic," he emphasized by forming a fist and raising it.

"I have received word from my Master that the Republic is sending forces to try and take down the ship."

"Let the Republic come and try," snorted a devilish chuckle.

"This ship may be invincible but it is not indestructible I want you to take the ship and avoid this skirmish." He looked at Grievous sternly before getting a nod from him.

"It will be done my Lord." his hologram faded out as Grievous looked out the window to see trade federation factories and many ships in a formation to protect his ship such as a Lucrehulk class that was the flagship of this operation several of the ships were now breaking formation so the _Malevolence_ could leave and allow the Republic to fall into this trap the _Malevolence _then accelerated into hyperspace leaving the Jabiim system behind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(Communications Room...Jedi Temple)**

The call with the _Resolute_ just ended the Jedi master Windu turned to his colleague. "Is it wise to send Skywalker to Jabiim you know he hasn't forgiven himself for it?" he asked.

"Hm, the force has brightened enough to allow me to see that Skywalker will learn to let go." Yoda said, "And the Spartan has something to do with it." before the conversation could continue an alarm blared throughout the temple.*****

The door was blown off its hinges across the room causing the Jedi to pull their sabers out however they kept them off and saw a humanoid figure he was wearing armor covering everything except for the raging storm of rage and bitterness of gold that were his eyes but what really drew their attention was the two lightsabers he had attached to his belt they looked like any other light saber but they had a razor sharp emitter guard assembly a design Yoda recognized to be Sith.

The armored warrior spoke with a smooth voice that held a degree of malice in it and asked, "Have I captured your attention now?"

**Author's Notes: Any ways I hope you like this chapter that my Editor helped me out with, this was hard especially the scene with palpatine. If you have any questions or concerns let me know and spot any errors for this if you will.**

*** I have no clue if this is slightly true but I trust my editor for this**

**** I have no clue what I did here but I hope you understand**

***** I have no clue if you can tell a persons facade by the hologram**

****** I don't know if this is true or possible, still trusting my editor with this.**

******* ****Yoda has mastered the way of speech. I don't know...so yeah that part was temporary.**


	6. Short Memories

**I do not own halo or star wars**

[...] - Cortana speaks through the speakers

{...} - Cortana's Private chat with the chief

/.../ - and Cortana replaying voice message or message

_"Comm lines"_

(-) - this show the other end of the communicator, so it goes from one end to the other until further notice.

|...| - Astromechs speech/ intelligible talking of varies species

**Halo: A Galaxy Divided**

**Chapter VI: Short Memories**

**(Location… Jedi Temple)**

The doors was forced off its hinges as a figure appears in front of the two Jedi, clad in Tulak Hord's armor in which Master Yoda recognized albeit a long time ago when he was researching in the archive's but knows that armor design that hasn't been seen since the cold war between the republic and the Sith empire. The two Jedi focused in on the intruder with their lightsabers ignited in a defensive stance.

Completely caught off guard that a breach in the temple was made but to be this far into the temple was something they weren't prepared for.

"Who are you?" Mace questioned the intruder.

The man in question didn't respond at first instead he tilted his head.

"I... I am Dusun" this name seemed familiar to Master Yoda as he was trying to remember where his name came from until he realized he read it from the archives.

"Possible, how is this?" Yoda spoke out catching Dusun's attention as well as Master Windu's.

"You know this warrior?" Mace asked his fellow Jedi his eyes never leaving the figure.

"General, he is, during the cold war." Yoda responded still surprised he was here

"Was a General, I have long sensed I've awakened from stasis that the empire is no more I guess your filthy republic didn't need my help after all" he said confusing the masters, he grabbed the two lightsabers he had retrieved and ignited the purple and red lightsabers.

"Wait, what do you mean the republic needed your help?" Mace spoke up again, Dusun narrowed his eyes as he remembered more of how there were spies that stopped his progress.

"I was defecting to help your government because I didn't want the emperor to destroy all life in the galaxy."

"Lying won't help your situation." The Korun master said angering Dusun but held it a little more to continue.

"Are you aware of an individual called the Emperor's Wrath? they are tasked with hunting down and destroying the enemies of the emperor I was forced to fight off this individual several times because somehow the emperor got whiff of my plans to defect and tasked the wrath to kill me he failed and when he realized he couldn't defeat me with his blade he used a different method." he explained though Mace was skeptical Yoda could feel the man was telling the truth.

"Use the republic against you, he did" it was a statement more than a question.

"correct and once I arrived at the first Republic controlled world I was taken into custody by Your Barsen'Thor I explained my situation to him and he helped defend my case but in the end he was one voice against many and your high counsel sealed me in stasis for the past… how long has it been?"

"Three thousand six hundred fifty eight years since the end of Darth Vitiate" Yoda said.

"... right then I woke up in the under belly of the temple here found my weapons and armor in the armory nearby and the rest is history" Dusun concluded.

"Believe you, I do let's talk about this peacefully" Yoda suggested Dusun just chuckled until he finally roared with laughter.

"Oh Jedi I would love to but there is one thing about the Sith you don't seem to understand."

"And what's that?" Mace demanded if they could see his face they would see an evil grin on his face and he answered.

"Peace is a lie" and leaped at the two.

Blades clashed at both Jedi as Dusun used as much pressure into the lightsabers, Mace however didn't let him continue much further as he force pushed the intruder into the air which the Sith back flipped and landed on his feet gracefully he then used the force to grab Mace's neck breaking through his force wall Yoda got over his surprise and pushed Dusun through the wall which caused Mace to drop to the ground coughing and hacking.

"How… did he... Break through... my defenses? Mace asked between coughs.

"Oh did I forget to mention that I meditated in the Sith shrine deep below the temple before coming up here?" he sneered at them Yoda's eyes widened.

"Dormant, I thought that nexus was!" he exclaimed Yoda of course knew about the Nexus created by the Sith shrine deep below the temple it's why the Jedi built the temple here in the first place hoping the number of light side users would be enough to cancel out the dark energy infestation on the planet, it was for the most part successful they never totally got rid of it but it was no longer deemed a threat until now.

"Oh you fool did you not realize that you couldn't see through the veil because of the nexus it was playing dead now you can't stop what's coming for you and your order." Dusun said.

"We've been here long before the republic we'll be here long after the republic becomes dust for servants of the force we are and eternal the force is!" Yoda said with determination Dusun rushed Yoda again and Yoda just calmly redirected his blade to the side Dusun tried again and the same result eventually Dusun realized he walked into a trap and tried to back off but it was too late.

Yoda than sprang into action moving so fast that to Dusun he appeared like a blur holding 10 light sabers Dusun lost a hold of one of his lightsabers and called upon his knowledge of Soresu to defend himself from the onslaught it worked for a few blows and the blows he didn't catch hit his armor after a minute Dusun than pushed Yoda away from him and ran from the room with Yoda and a recovered Mace giving chase. Dusun ran up the corridor passing by droids as well as other Jedi who gave Mace and Yoda the directions of where he went, Dusun soon entered an empty hangar in the temple seeing an exit only to be cut off by the temples guards. He turned back only to see the two Jedi that gave chase enter the hangar, knowing he was outnumbered he did something no Sith would do.

"I surrender" he seethed and dropped his lightsaber Mace force pulled the lightsabers into his hand as one of the guards pulled out a binder and cuffed the intruder.

**(Location… **_**The Resolute**_**, Section… Hangar)**

The lift's doors open as the Chief walks down the hallway wondering on how to confront Anakin and know what happened to him since the meeting with the Chancellor. This mission was important and Anakin needed to be ready.

However before that could happen the clone commander that John met on the bridge started conversing. "I heard you beat the highscore in the training sim." the Jedi stopped and looked at him in surprise.

"Is that true?" Ahsoka asked astonished. Already mentally groaning on the inside, John nodded in confirmation.

[Why was that your score we beat?] Cortana asked the Clone with smugness in her voice.

Rex wasn't going to take that; "as far as I know you can't fire a weapon, so when you say 'we' you really mean him" he retorted slightly surprising John and shocking Cortana.

"Was that your score I broke?" John asked in his usual voice the clone shook his head and chuckled.

"No it wasn't mine, the one you're looking for is Null-11 aka Ordo Skirata." he said "oh I forgot to introduce myself, The name's Rex, captain of the 501st Legion of the Grand Army of Republic." he then continued "so what's your name?"

"You're not going to get very far in that line of Questioning Rex his name is classified" Ahsoka said before John could say anything

"So what can I call you?" Rex inquired of the super soldier.

"You can call me 117, Spartan, or Chief" John answered curtly but not rudely

"Well that won't do, tell you what I'll give you a nickname like we give each other in the GAR" Rex said leaving no room for debate John just sighed and hoped the name wasn't going to be 'freak' like ODST's call him and his brethren.

"How about… Ori Vorpan?" Rex asked and John looked at him as if to ask what that meant Rex then explained "it's the Mandoa words for big green and since your armor is colored green and your unusually tall I thought..."

"Thanks" John said interrupting the man "you can call me that if you wish." he said to all those present, perhaps it will be easier to connect with these soldiers than the ones back home John mused to himself after all they were bred to fight a lot like he was.

"Very well… Ori Vorpan" Master Plo said towards John breaking him out of his musings Plo continued "let's get ready for the upcoming battle" he then asked "can you pilot a fighter?". He had seen the Spartan pilot a gunship before but a gunship and a fighter are totally different things.

John did a 'Spartan' nod and said "I can figure it out."

{Aw John got a new nickname} Cortana gushed.

"Alright let's get you prepped for the fighter Ori" Ahsoka said and they continued walking to the hanger. John hoped the name was only temporary and soon everyone would forget, already shaking his head the group entered the bay that held the Starfighters that they along with everyone else would use.

"Your fighter is right next to mine, Chief" Jedi Plo addressed as they neared their perspective fighters. Master Plo stopping at a blue and white 'Interceptor' in Cortana's brief tag as well as labeling the 'ARC-170' that was next to his ship. "I'm sorry all the one man fighters are stocked this is the only spare we had, we spared two clones that will be riding with you and you may need to get acquainted."

{John I did a bit of research and this fighter needs 3 people a pilot, a copilot and a rear gunner} Cortana said in the internal speakers of John's helmet.

"Jedi Plo I only need one other person the gunner" John said to Master Plo the Kel-Dor master raised an eyebrow.

"In order to use this fighter at its full potential it needs a crew of three" Plo said then it clicked "you're going to have Cortana be the copilot."

"On the contrary, she could run the ship without the gunner but I only need just the one trooper. I'll take the other trooper but I doubt he would be of use unless Cortana needs him."

"Alright Chief, may the force be with you" master Plo said genuinely.

"You as well" John said respectfully and turned to his fighter and walked up to the two troopers that were going along with him. The two clones noticed this and stood at attention waiting and it was none other than Boost and Sinker.

[Hello gentlemen are you going up with us?] Cortana asked them.

"Yes we are Cortana, how about the Chief?" Boost asked.

[He's piloting the ship] Cortana answered.

"Should we be worried?" Sinker asked jokingly causing the group bar John to chuckle.

"Maybe" John said dryly causing Cortana to laugh as well as Boost.

[Let's see what makes this thing tic?] Cortana asked bringing them back to important matters.

Suddenly John heard some beeps and whistles coming from behind him and turned to see what Cortana identified as an astromech droid it was beeping at him Cortana put the translation up on his HUD.

|Hello my designation is R5-Q4 I am the mech for this fighter|

[Hello R5 I am Cortana the AI in jolly greens head here]

{Cortana I don't think we need another A.I on the ship} John said over his private speakers.

{John even though this A.I. is inferior to the likes of me he can still be useful and do things I can't} John wasn't sure about that

{Like what?} John asked.

{This droid is capable of repairing any damage that the ship sustains in mid-flight and it also helps navigation of hyperspace}

{Alright} John said trusting her judgement on this.

[Let's go over the systems shall we?] Everyone boarded the ship John in the pilot's seat, boost in the second pilot seat behind John, Sinker in the rear with the gun, and R5 in the slot between Sinker and Boost.

John started up the fighter's engines and preceded to do a systems check while Cortana reading out the results.

{Engines check, controls will be easier to manage once I guide you through it Chief} She advised.

The Chief while learning the basics, the ship began to shake a bit.

"Uh chief is everything ok?" Boost radioed.

"I don't know. Cortana?" he asked the A.I.

[It's not you Chief] Cortana said confused.

Suddenly John saw Plo Koon and Ahsoka run like a bat out of hell in a certain direction the direction Anakin was in. John wasn't sure if he was doing this on purpose or not though he highly doubted it Anakin didn't seem like the person who would risk jeopardizing first contact willingly even if he didn't trust someone.

"I'm setting down" he told the crew over the radio after setting down he got out and ran at inhuman speeds in the direction Plo Koon and Ahsoka ran in. Booster and Sinker following behind he soon began to realize that it wasn't just his fighter but it felt like the whole ship was shaking given that every clone was holding on to something with dear life.

When he found that they stopped he immediately rushed over he could hear Ahsoka shouting to the shaking Jedi "Master wake up please."

"Skywalker you must regain control" Master Plo shouted the shaking stopped and Anakin sat up panting heavily.

"...I...I'm sorry… I didn't hurt anyone did I?" Anakin asked.

"No but you gave us quite a scare" his apprentice said.

"I'm sorry" he repeated again "I shouldn't be on this mission" he continued and John agreed with that assessment but what was it about Jabiim that got this man all riled up.

"Why master" Ahsoka asked.

"I… gotta go" Anakin said as he got up and left the hanger Ahsoka tried to follow him but Plo Koon stopped her.

"Give him some time little one" Plo said.

"Master Plo What is going on Anakin's been acting strangely ever since the briefing why?" Ahsoka asked genuinely worried for her teacher.

"He never told you about the battle at Jabiim" Master Plo asked causing Ahsoka's eyes to go wide.

[Excuse me Master Plo but what is the battle of Jabiim] Cortana asked causing John to raise an eyebrow shouldn't she know this unless the records were somewhere else of course or if she wanted to get the story from word of mouth rather than record.

Master Plo sighed "back when Skywalker was a padawan he and his master Kenobi were sent to hold a republic planet called Jabiim they were sent to support the loyalist against the Jabiim commandos who wanted to secede to the separatist and bring all of the planet with them and the droid armies sent to assist them" that sounded a lot like the Vietnam war back in the 20'th century to John "it ended in defeat. Master Kenobi was captured by the enemy and thought dead and most of the Padawan pack was killed there was only one surviving Jedi from that battle who made it out with friendly forces."

"Anakin?" Ahsoka asked with sadness in her voice Master Plo nodded, it was no wonder he felt like this he lost a lot of his friends in that battle something John could relate to, since losing many of his brothers and sisters in battle during the Covenant invasion had affected him on the inside.

"We can't do anything for him; we must get back to our ships before we exit hyperspace." Plo said as he walked back to his fighter leaving a distraught Ahsoka behind.

"I wish I could help him" Ahsoka said mostly to herself than John

"Then let's go talk to him" John said Anakin needed to get over the guilt he was feeling it wasn't helping anyone and it was endangering the mission.

Ahsoka was a little hesitant but then said "yes let's go" and they began walking in the direction he went they found him in the training room with the training remotes he was blocking the sting shots from 5 remotes pretty impressive one got past his guard and in his frustration he cut the unfortunate remote in half.

"That's not going to help solve your problems Skyguy" Ahsoka quipped Anakin just chuckled without humor and said nothing "Master what happened at the battle of Jabiim" she asked carefully.

For a long moment he said nothing "a lot of terrible things" he said finally not looking at them.

"Master it might be easier to put this behind you if you just tell someone" Ahsoka said trying to get him to open up.

Anakin sighed, "... in the early days of that battle Master Kenobi was caught inside an exploding walker and thought dead by just about everybody and I led the padawan pack, as the battle went on a few more of the pack was killed and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't save them, the only reason I survived was because I was called away by the supreme chancellor days before the battle ended and the rest died after I left though one of them managed to kill the separatist commander Alto Stratus at the cost of her own life from what I heard." as he told his tale there were tears welled up in his eyes Ahsoka had tears in her eyes as well John stood there silently listening to his tale and gave a moment of silence for the men and women who lost their lives there.

There was one thing that bothered John though why did the supreme chancellor call Anakin back, another thing he would have to look into later but right now Anakin needed help.

"I know how you feel" John said catching the attention of the two Jedi.

"Really 117" Anakin said not really believing him John didn't take offence.

"There were other Spartans like me in a sense we were family, brothers and sisters alike." John started, as he remembered his family.

"What happened to them?" Ahsoka asked.

"Most were killed a few of us remain" John answered and continued "the first Spartan to fall was under my command, one of the two I was closest with Spartan-034 I considered him a brother"

"How did he die" Anakin asked this Question

"We boarded an enemy ship to destroy it from the inside and gather intel after we almost finished the mission I came under fire and 034 took the shot for me, our armor wasn't what it was now and it was breached he couldn't leave the ship for he would be exposed to the vacuum of space so he opted to stay behind and made sure the ship blew up and to prevent any enemies from catching us."

Even though John could do nothing to prevent him from saving his brother the pain was there.

"Not long after many of them went MIA from missions in the war." as was protocol to declare a Spartan that fell as MIA or WIA to keep moral up. But John let this one out noting that there was they wouldn't divulge it to the UNSC even if they were here, John felt the need to at least help Anakin to become better and possibly even give advice to at least help him.

Anakin took in what the Spartan said, and knowing that they shared a pain which was a common ground. He could sense what the chief felt, the pain, despair, sadness and guilt, but also acceptance. Knowing when to accept death for one's family is difficult, it still is for Anakin since the loss of his mother which he would never get over.

"I'm so sorry Ori" Ahsoka said and hugged him causing him to stiffen which she didn't catch. Not that the chief didn't mind of course, and this wasn't because she was an alien it was just that this was more of a position he hasn't been into before.

"I've accepted his death and many more, they did their duty as well as me, I still fight for a purpose and it is still there even if I'm not at my world. Just remember, protect the innocent and their sacrifice will never be in vain."

Anakin was taking in the Chief's words of wisdom, which soon led him deep in thought.

"The question is, are you ready to let go of them?" John didn't get an answer for as the ship shook as energy weapons began pounding on the _Resolute's_ shields.

"_All pilots get to your fighters_" Yularen's voice came over the comm causing the trio to run to the hanger as clones flew their fighters out for battle. John Climbed in his fighter and looked towards Anakin. The Jedi turned towards him and nodded which the Chief returned before getting in his Starfighter.

John starts up his fighter already preparing to head out Boost and Sinker get in their seats and R5 gets in his slot.

_"What took you so long?"_ Cortana was displayed in the top right of the ARC's Screen.

_"I was helping a fellow soldier"_ John answered in which Cortana smirked _"is everyone ready?"_ he asked.

A chorus of readies from Boost and Sinker and an affirmative whistle from R5 was the response _"then let's go."_ The ARC left the Hangar and soon joined into the fray of combat.

**(Location… The **_**Resolute**_**, Section… The Bridge)**

The fight had begun as he sent orders to the Fighters that were ready to head out, already enemy fighters were heading towards them.

"Sir the enemy is taking up position near the planet but all scans show that our target isn't here" causing Yularen's eyes to widen.

"Sir enemy ships coming out of hyperspace we're cut off."

"It's a trap!"

"Hey that's my line" a certain Mon Cala man suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey you're not supposed to be here get out of here" the Editor said as he tackled the fish man "hey I could use a hand here!" another man appeared grabbing him by the shoulder and began dragging him off.

"We're terribly sorry about this" the author said as they disappeared in a bright light with the Mon Cala trying to escape their hold and screaming "you won't take my line from me!"

"What in the blazes was that?" Yularen asked as nobody had an answer.

**A/N: So obviously this wasn't what either most of you expected, like where's the space battle!? well that will come in the next chapter which I will get started on tomorrow. but my question is how did you like the last part, this was a blooper...well the last part was anyways. I know I said I'd make long chapters but honestly I doubt that happen unless I do make an attempt.**

**Remember to review, I love Criticism.**

**~RevengeS197 signing off**


	7. I Like Crazy

**I do not own halo or star wars**

[...] - Cortana speaks through the speakers

{...} - Cortana's Private chat with the chief

/.../ - and Cortana replaying voice message or message

_"Comm lines"_

(-) - this show the other end of the communicator, so it goes from one end to the other until further notice.

|...| - Astromechs speech/ intelligible talking of varies species

**Halo: A Galaxy Divided**

**Chapter VII: I Like Crazy**

**(Location... Jedi Temple)**

Masters Yoda and Windu were in a conversation about the prisoner they apprehended.

"So he's a member of the red skinned sith species? I thought they were extinct." Mace Windu stated while rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"What happened to the sith species, unclear it is." Yoda responded to His colleague.

"You think there might be more out there?" The Korun Jedi asked.

"Hm... possible it is" Yoda answered.

"Do you think he was telling the truth about himself, how he wanted to help the republic many years ago?" Mace asked deciding to change the subject.

"Yes I do." Yoda responded without hesitation, "back up his story, the records do."

"Even so, we can't let him loose even if he decide to change sides he's still a sith." Mace stated "and we don't even know how he was released from stasis."

"Compromise, Shall we?" Yoda proposed

"What do you have in mind?" Mace asked with a raised eyebrow.

"At all times, a Jedi must be with him." Master Yoda stated, "hm… to trust him, time it will take."

"Who'd you have in mind?" the Korun inquired.

"Knight Dragonheart."

"Are you sure, she may not be ready to handle this responsibility, she might also get herself killed if she doesn't watch closely enough."

"Ready she is. Just to be sure, Watch for a time, Skywalker can."

"I'm still weary of him but I will trust your Judgement on this." Mace said as he rubbed his throat.

"Present our offer to him, I will." Yoda said as he walked to the cell block.

**(Location… _The Resolute_, Section... The Bridge)**

The fight had begun as Yularen had sent orders to the Fighters that were ready to head out, already enemy fighters were heading towards them.

"Sir the enemy is taking up position near the planet but all scans show that our target isn't here" causing Yularen's eyes to widen.

"Sir enemy ships coming out of hyperspace we're cut off."

"It's a trap!" they were severely outnumbered but that would later change, they would try to hold their position and wait for their reinforcements.

Already Yularen had notified the Jedi, This didn't scare anyone though as they knew they could hold out until the reinforcements. This also didn't deter the Master Chief since he's faced worse odds before.

**(The Battle of Jabiim… In Space)**

John had avoided fire from already three enemy fighter craft, he grasped on the workings of how to pilot this Arc-170. He flipped the ship as the other fighters flew ahead of him; he sped up again tracking the squad of enemy fighters. Boost took initiative and locked on the tri-fighters before firing the Arc's laser cannon, it hit the fighter off to the right. John followed up by taking out the one on the left. Leaving the last tri-fighter to try and escape but before the Chief had a lock; someone else had the opportunity to take the shot.

Skywalker had taken the chance to take the last one before flying next to Master Chief's ship. _"How are you holding up?"_ Skywalker asked over the comm as he obliterated a vulture droid.

"_We're fine, isn't that right boys?"_ Cortana had asked as she checked up on Boost and Sinker, the latter already feeling a bit nauseous.

"_I feel like hurling back here"_ Sinker had said as Boost laughed at his predicament.

"_See just fine."_ Cortana said seemingly downplaying Sinkers space sickness.

"_We're gonna need those troopers alive Spartan"_ Anakin smirked at least someone else who knew how to fly. _"Reinforcement will show up eventually but we need to protect our cruisers."_

"_Already working on it."_

John put the Arc in full gear speeding to one of the Munificent cruisers.

{I know what you're thinking, and it's crazy} Cortana had admitted.

{No one said you had to stay} John addressed.

{And that's why you're my favorite Spartan, I like crazy.}

"_Boost get ready to launch proton torpedoes when Cortana tells you."_ he said over the comm, John had to evade through most of the gunships fire.

"_Understood, what am I aiming for Cortana?"_

"_Let me worry about that you just fire." _Cortana said as she took control of the targeting system for the torpedoes.

John let loose with the guns and pelted the ship's shields with Skywalker assisting him _"I like the way you think Spartan." _He said with a degree of respect for the super soldier.

The two fighters concentrated their fire on a single point causing the ship's shield to crack and continued to fire breaching the shield and causing hull damage.

Cortana quickly set the torpedo's trajectory and barked _"Now Boost!"_

Boost quickly pressed the trigger "It's away!" he shouted the torpedo flew true and impacted the bridge of the droid ship and proceeded to blow up the enemy vessel.

"_Great job boy's" _Ahsoka chimed over the comms "_but we're not out of the woods yet."_

"_Indeed I'm not sure how long we'll last out here" _Plo said over the comms as he engaged a squad of vultures.

"_What if we board one of the Lucrehulks and use it against the droids" _Anakin suggested if he could see the other Jedi they'd be rolling their eyes.

{John I take it back} she said jokingly causing John to raise an eyebrow, though quickly shook off her comment.

"_I agree with Skywalker, we should attempt to take over it provided that we would be able to hold out a little longer until the reinforcements arrive"_ Master chief proclaimed.

"_We are talking about facing off against an army of droids that will be enough to overwhelm any of us before we even land."_ Ahsoka had brought up, but the Chief considered that and decided on a response.

"_I'll head in first, once we near an opening I'll attempt to board."_

"_What do you mean by you, aren't we going in as well Ori?"_ Boost had asked. Cortana had already caught on to what the Chief was thinking and put in her two cents.

"_The Chief here, plans to have you pilot the ship to the nearest opening to give him enough time to jump across."_

"_What!?" _The two clones and Jedi minus Plo and Anakin shouted.

"_That's the craziest idea I've ever heard, you'll be out in the open and you plan on jumping?"_ Ahsoka assumed to be in the presence of a crazy soldier now no doubt crazier than Anakin.

"_This is the best way to board that ship with minimal casualties"_ John said calmly.

"_Don't worry you three; Ori has done this plenty of times."_ Cortana declared, while the three had a dubious look though Cortana or John couldn't see it. _"I've already calculate a 95.6% chance he can make the jump."_

"_Somehow that doesn't surprise me." _Anakin and Plo said at the same time.

"_Proceeding to insertion, you have the controls now Boost"_ John had unbuckled from the seat and grabbed Cortana's chip and put it in the slot in his helmet with the familiar icy feeling coming back with a vengeance.

His fighter soon drew attention to the platform of the Lucrehulk. The sudden shift in most turrets began to target it while resuming fire on the Republic cruisers. Boost had evaded the oncoming fire, as they begin to circle the outer hull. John had opened the hatch; he had activated the suits grav boots and had to climb the Arc passing by Boost until he was next to the R5-Q4.

"_Don't know how long I can keep the ship steady from enemy fire, Chief"_ Boost said.

"_You don't have to"_ John said preparing to jump off the Arc. _"As soon as I jump, you can put distance from the ship's fire."_

{Now, John jump!} The A.I. exclaimed. He jumped, Boost soon flew off. John was half way to landing on the ship, barely avoiding most of the fire that was still aimed for the Arc. Chief was closing in, he flipped over and had magnetized to the ship. John started heading towards the hanger, knowing that it was the closest route.

**(Location… Lucrehulk, Section… Left-arm Outer Hangar)**

The hangar was teeming with droids marching about as squads of vultures were prepared to take off. If anyone of those droids looked closely they would have seen a seven foot tall intruder climbing in the hangar's entrance, but it seemed to disappear behind one of the many crates that was in the corner.

{Alright Cortana, how do we plan on clearing out the hangar?}

{This should relatively be simple, I've read up on the B1-droids they make here and seemingly enough they are all connected to a transmission} stated Cortana before pulling up the schematics of the ship though only minor details. {Though we need to be up in the main deck before we can consider controlling them.}

{Then how do we get to the Bridge?} John could hear the thoughtful hum of Cortana; this was usually a bad thing since she can probably put them in a bad spot.

{If we can get one of those Battle Droids I can reconfigure its software but that also means we have to take it by surprise.} Chief of course went along with it, and waited for an opportunity for one of those droids to go around the corner. He had moved behind another stack of crates and spotted two, Taking position he knocked on the crate, getting both of their attention.

"Did you hear that?" the one on the right asked.

"I heard it" The other agreed, as another knock was heard.

"There it is again" the second responded. "What should we do?"

"Let's check it out" Both of them had walked until they turned the corner, though nothing was there.

"Hm, I could have sworn there was something here." the other agreed before one was brought to the ground destroyed while the other was about to turn around the Chief brought his hand to the droids pack as three rings went inside it. "Heyyyyyy….." was all it made before it was being reprogrammed by Cortana; It was online again and Cortana had gone back to the Chief's suit.

{Done} this was surprising to him as he thought it should of taken longer, Cortana had noticed his confusion and began a brief explanation, {reprogramming the droid wasn't that difficult since most of its software was almost similar to a dumb A.I and in light of that, all I did was changed it directives to serve us.}

"Reporting for duty, Sir." The now allied droid stated.

{Keep in mind that only these droids aren't that bright so you should be fine though try to avoid Super Battle droids and commando droids} Not one to object to advice Chief took and soon followed the droid. {First things first we have to find an access port so I can guide you to the control center.}

They had begun walking, as they passed a group of battle droids some who had turn to look but thankfully didn't have the capacity to know what was happening, this happened several more time but they held through.

"_Chief, how's it going down there?"_ Anakin had called out.

"_We're in, proceeding to the second Hanger."_ He had radioed back; they reached the middle hanger though this time they needed to go around a group of super battle droids. Each were just standing there, this would be a problem for the Chief. But he's been through worse no doubt he probably could take out all the droids in the ship but that would be time consuming and considering what's at stake.

"_Already? How did you get through all the droids?"_ Ahsoka had joined the conversation while she blew up a tri-fighter that was attempting to take out an Arc from behind.

"_I had Ori manage to catch a droid so I could reprogram it, as of right now we are invisible to some battle droids."_ the A.I. filled in.

"_No way."_

"_It won't last long either, there are a quite a few number of super battle droids but nothing the Chief can't handle" _she assured the rest of them. The group then heard one of them say _'Halt'_ which they knew was a bad sign. _"Oh hell, there goes our surprise."_

"Is there a problem?" the reprogramed droid asked the B2.

"What is that?" the superdroid asked pointing at John the B1 looked at John and back at the droid.

"This is a prototype battle droid BX-2 class; it's here for a field test." The droid said surprising John, Cortana, and even the group listening wondering how did this droid come up with that on the spot they weren't known for their intelligence nor had the capacity for lying, they hoped the hostile droid bought it.

{I didn't program it to do that} She told John who remained in position. The B2 stared at the lumbering green giant and the number 117 on its chest piece.

{Mistake or not this better work.} He had hoped that was the case but either way it will work for now.

"What is your designation" The B2 asked the Spartan the B1 had started to move away like it knew that the plan might fail, Cortana was thinking for a few milliseconds before she came to a response.

[Designation, S-117]

"No data available in the database" it soon had pointed its arm at the Chief that had two barrels. More B2 had started to follow and close in.

[Oh well it was worth a shot.] Chief grabbed his M6H pistol brought it to bear on the closest B2 and fired in about a second the round hit the droid causing it to stumble back but it remained standing John was on the move now moving to cover and fired at the same droid again until it went down using up his entire mag these B2s were more heavily armored than the B1s and won't go down easy.

He barely got behind cover in time as the B2 began firing one of the bolts hit him his shield flared his HUD showed the that almost half his shields were gone he waited for his shields to recharge and pulled out a frag grenade armed it and threw it at the droids it blew taking a few of them with it suddenly an object landed amongst the remaining B2s and blew them all up after the dust had settled John saw the reprogrammed droid on the other side holding two E5 carbines.

"Here you are sir" the droid said handing one of the weapons to John "we should get moving more droids are coming."

[Remind me to get you some upgrades after this mission] Cortana told the now apparently smart Droid. Chief was soon running ahead with the B1 by his side, the station was already on high alert as droids began to locate the intruder, they soon entered a hallway that was deserted.

"Terminal is right down here, Sir" John walked towards the panel on the wall and put his hand on it as the same three rings began to enter the terminal.

{Alright Chief, this could take a while} no sooner had she said that several battle droids had walked marched in.

"Look there they are." the group aimed their rifles.

"Blast them!" before they could get a shot off, John had gunned half of them down and the friendly droid took cover and began firing as well.

John had to go into cover before his shields went down; once they were up he fired at one droids gun disabling it and fired at its chest dropping it to the ground.

{Almost finished John, buy me a little more time.}

Unfortunately they didn't have enough time as John heard something rolling from the distance. The FB1 (Friendly Battle Droid 1) finished off the last enemy as they soon looked what was heading towards them.

"It's a Droideka." FB1 soon said as they saw it was transforming, three legs came out as two arms with twin blaster cannons. Its head show three red ocular lenses which locked onto its targets and began raining fire at the two whom went back into cover John fired back only to have the bolt bounce off the droid's shield.

{Cortana?}

{Just a little more Chief.} All the systems were new to the Ancilla but she had to make sure to avoid detection from the many droids that operated this station, she was almost there just a little more. {There.}

The moment she said this she had partly managed to control only a handful of doors and as luck would have it had access to the doors in this hallway. Cortana had closed the door that the Droideka was standing in and automatically closed it with a crunch the Droideka was destroyed.

{Good work Cortana} John complemented before putting his hand on the console as the A.I. returned.

{Thanks John I wish I could get full control of the ship but there's no way to do that from here} Cortana said dismayed.

{Why's that?}

{It's a closed system in order to control the ship I would have to be plugged into the terminal on the bridge.} She claimed, {luckily for us I managed to make a shortcut to get us to the bridge.}

John turned to the FB1 and asked, "What can we expect at the bridge"

"There are several BX-series commando droids defending the bridge, sir" the droid said, Cortana had pulled up records on the design and showed John what he was going to expect "however a headshot should be enough to put them out of commission."

{We are definitely keeping this B1, Chief.}

{As long as you feed him.} He joked.

{Humph, I'll highlight a waypoint on what routes to take to get there.} True to her word, a waypoint was shown in his HUD and began to head over, FB1 in tow.

**(Location... **_**The **__**Resolute**_**, Section... Bridge)**

The bridge was in disarray, as they felt the ship shudder from the barrage of enemy fire. Slowly their ships shields were going down by the minute, as well as the other ships that were getting hammered.

Yularen was barking out orders "Divert power to shields, focus fire on the closest enemy vessel, and keep those bombers at bay, fighters."

"Sir there's a message from the second fleet they're close about five minutes out" the comm officer said a bit of relief flooded his voice.

"That's good news, men we need to hold just a little more"

"Admiral, reports coming in the _Tracker_ has lost its shields!"

"Send in fighter assistance quickly!"

_"General Skywalker, we need to take out the Lucrehulk, we are running out of time."_ Yularen stated.

_"What of the reinforcements admiral?"_

_"They won't arrive on time if we keep on getting hit from that outpost."_

_"Just hold out a little longer, we had someone infiltrate the ship and are going to attempt to control the station to redirect its fire to the rest of the CIS fleet."_

_"And who would be crazy enough to attempt that? Aside from you that is."_

_"You've met them already."_

_"The Spartan and his A.I.?" The admiral had a dubious look on his face._

_"That's correct. He's reported in that he's about to enter the bridge."_

"_He's a brave man, I hope he succeeds for all our sakes."_ the Admiral said quietly while Anakin nodded with him.

**(Location… Lucrehulk, Section… Bridge)**

Chief had peaked around the corner to see two of the commando droids standing guard of the bridge door. He moved back into cover and FB1 at his side.

"I need a distraction" Already knowing his part, FB1 had started to jog getting into view of the two Commandos.

"Hey, they spotted the intruder in the reactor chamber, assistance is required." As soon as FB1 said that the two Droids looked to one another before running in pursuit following the B1. When they ran past the Spartans position John put a bolt in each of their heads effectively ending them.

"Good work, time to breach the control room." John complimented the B1 they moved to the front of the door and had Cortana to open it while the Spartan pulled out the Energy sword from the compartment in his suit and activated it with a 'hiss'.

[Be ready you two, since this will take most of them by surprise just make sure to get me to the controls.] The doors opened, John had decapitated the Commando to his right, while FB1 shot the other in the head already alerting the rest of the room of their presence.

The Commandos demonstrated extraordinary reflexes, agility, and accuracy which had been proven when his shields had gone down significantly leaving it less than a half. FB1 had taken the chance for cover and John as well before any more damage could be done, FB1 had begun to fire from his corner which one commando went down, this put the commando's attention to the rogue B1 giving the Spartan a chance to run out with his shields up catching them off guard. Quickly he bisected one and headed to the next one that was already shooting at him; He used his Sword to form a shield blocking the energy bolts while still head towards his target.

The Commando thought it best to block the swipe with his blaster, but was cut in half by the Spartan. It quickly threw the two parts to the ground before evade another swipe but the Spartan was fast and quickly cut it by its midsection. The last commando had decided to jump on the Chiefs back but no sooner that it did, FB1 immediately shot it in the head.

"Area secured sir." FB1 declared, ignoring the rest of the Droids that some were still piloting while the others stared not knowing what to do because they had no weapon to attack with.

{Put me in the controls, Chief.} Cortana's Chip was soon put in and she began to work already sending in Trojans to any controls the ship had especially the droid computer control core, she didn't plan on running the station by herself even though she could she was busy learning all this glorious information the station had.

**(Location… Jabiim's Space battle)**

The battle seemed to not end. The torrents of energy bolt where already damaging the _Tracker _but she held through while the rest hardly fared better, the reinforcements that Kenobi was supposed to bring were almost here. Many squadrons had fallen to enemy fire from either the stations or the fighters.

"Come on Ori were counting on you" Boost muttered before evading a tri-fighters fire. The rest of the Jedi were also wondering whether the Spartan had made it. It seemed to be hopeless no doubt all the droids in the station probably cornered him, but it seemed they didn't know how Spartans operate. An army against a one man army was hardly any difficulty for a Spartan-II.

The Lucrehulk seemed to stop its firing as well as most of the vulture droids but those still flew around. Many were wondering why they stopped their chase, aside from the fact that the other fighters were still engaging them, then the unbelievable happened the station began to attack the other station as well as firing upon the munificent frigates catching the CIS and the Republic off guard, only a few who knew who was responsible for this. The Spartan had taken control over the station and began to dispatch a group of vultures to take out the other Lucrehulk while sending the rest to attempt to disable the frigates.

"_The Spartan did it, he took control over a Lucrehulk"_ Sinker had a frak eating grin, no doubt this was gonna spread like wildfire.

"_This is Sierra-117, you're in the clear."_

The Spartan had changed the tides of this battle, with the Lucrehulk under his command they had forced all nearby separatist ships to flee the assault. This of course gave the station the advantage as they had targeted the engines of the ships which disable a few as other were still making their course correction. The Republic fleet had now to focus on the enemy that was currently blocking them from hyperspace. They had provided cover for the _Tracker_ to at least give it time to get its shields back up, the others had kept on firing on the several CIS Munificent.

"Admiral we have received word, General Kenobi's arriving." A communication officer had said with a sigh of relief.

He had watched the reinforcements appear with six cruisers surrounding a Mandator in all its glory, reaching a length of 8 Kilometers the _Sword of Stars_ has not yet seen a battle as many of its kind as well. These glorious ships were meant to be station to protect specific worlds, but this isn't just some type of defender this was a prototype that was capable of battle. Though there is a side effect to this design, when in battle it pulls power from the engines to power the shields so it could take a hell of a beating at a cost for less speed compared to others of the class.

The CIS was in for its money now, as the _Sword of Stars_ warmed up its Turbolaser and Concussion Missiles. In the midst of the enemy's confusion, they were unprepared as to what to do. Most of them had decided to turn to its direction, but was unable to finish as rounds of lasers and missiles drained their shields and tore them apart molecule by molecule. Noting the battle was a lost cause most of the Munificent frigates had retreated into hyperspace, a few were lucky to even escape the Mandator's wrath.

The one's that remained were disabled, and many of the enemy fighters had no place to land and continue with the fight. The Republic's victory over Jabiim would be known throughout the senate as well as the CIS would be aware of the Mandator's entry.

**(Location… Lucrehulk, Section… Left Arm's Inner Hangar)**

The B1s and Droideka were fighting against the remaining B2s and commando droids, the B1s threw themselves at the opposition with no thought to self-preservation the Droideka were holding up because of their shields; the reason why they were fighting was because of Cortana's influence in the network that controlled the droids on the ship this network didn't expand to the B2's and commandos though hence the reason the whole ship was a warzone. John had gone throughout the ship helping in dismantling the resistance; a squad of B2s here, a commando there but he was looking for the head honcho FB1 had told him that commando droids typically had captains leading the squad Cortana confirmed this so he was looking for the captain, strange that it wasn't on the bridge FB1 suggested that it might be on its way to the reactor room to destroy the ship John was heading there now.

FB1 also told him that captains will switch to CQC if there weapon was destroyed and were equipped with a blade to assist with such tactics it also told him that Captains are much more difficult to kill than the others and will do what it must to regain control of the ship and if that wasn't possible it would destroy it.

John reached the reactor room but there was no sign of his quarry so far but the room was big there were plenty of places to hide but nothing showed up on his motion tracker so he knew he was alone, for the moment. He held his rifle at the ready and began to search around the reactor's chamber, still keeping aware of his motion tracker as it was still blank. He turned a corner only to be hit with a few energy bolts before taking cover, his motion tracker had caught the distance to the captain which was at seven meters. John went out firing two bolts one missing while the other struck its weapon, leaving the captain to use its blade. It began to rush towards the Spartan-II evading a few more bolts as it closed the distance. John pulled the trigger again only to hear 'pzzt' signifying that the weapon was out of ammunition.

Taking the chance, the Droid just to slice the Spartan in half only to be block by the weapon he used. Chief shoved the droid a few feet back and reached for his plasma sword. Activating it he ran towards it and was about to throw a swipe to its torso only to be slightly deflected by the captains blade, but the force he had put in over exerted the blades use to block and sliced clean through it. John had noticed the effect before he cut it, putting aside the thought though as had sliced the torso of the droids leaving it half active before decided to self-destruct. John had no time to react as he was caught in the blast sending him to the ground a few feet away, groaning he managed to get back up and looked to see his shield had gone out, then checking his suit to see scratch and minor damage to his armor.

He saw that the controls were already destroyed, but droids began to get it fixed before something malfunctions. John then decided to head back out picking up the plasma sword along the way and set out for the Outer hangar expecting company.

**(Location… Lucrehulk, Section… Right Arm's Outer Hangar)**

Four fighters had entered the hangar without any problems, landing. The pilots of each got out as well as one gunner; they had grouped up and looked at the room that looked like a battle had gone on. They saw a Droideka finish of a B2 before strolling elsewhere, B1's were piling up anything destroyed to the corner. The droids seemed more focused on anything but them, this didn't take off the edge the clones or the Jedi had towards them though. One B1 droid though came up towards them, they were about to pull out their weapons but the droid was unarmed.

"Hello, someone would like to speak to you" The B1 held out a Holo-communicator, and showed a hologram of the A.I. Cortana standing there, causing them to be surprised.

"Hello again." she said as she waved to the group.

"How did you manage this?" Skywalker Questioned to the A.I.

"It wasn't easy believe me; I had to make sure I didn't trigger a failsafe on the ship."

"What about the droids?" Master Plo pitched in.

"That was surprisingly easy, after I had broken in; I manage to go to the signal that the B1's respond to. After finding it I sent a program to...well reprogram their protocols."

"So you control them now?" Boost pieced in.

"Well not all of them for obvious reasons." She gestured to the dump of destroyed.

"That explains the Droideka finishing off the B2."

"What about Master Chief?" Ahsoka asked pointing out that their green companion was not here.

"Oh, he should be entering the Hangar right about now." Cortana had checked her wrist, and then looked to a door as she said this. The Spartan had walked in as the doors shut behind him; he approached the group with little effort and stopped next to Cortana.

"Whoa, Ori what did that to you?" Sinker as well as the rest of the group saw the scrapes his armor had taken.

"The Captain of the station decided to self-destruct, threw me a few feet away but I'll recover." Surviving an explosion was no feat to be taken lightly, but it seemed that the Spartan had taken the brunt force of it with minor damage.

"I believe it is best we head back to the cruiser to report to the Chancellor and council that the Malevolence wasn't here." Master Plo stated

"I think we can contact them from here, I had plenty of time to tinker with all the equipment of this station." Cortana suggested.

"As much as we would join you all; these Droids are still our enemies." Ahsoka said eyeing the droids with distrust

"Don't worry we plan to repurpose all these droids and the station." Cortana advised.

"That's gonna be a problem, this station was gonna be destroyed once we left." Anakin stated.

"Yeah, the _Sword of Stars_ is gonna blow this place to smithereens." Sinker added.

"Could we consider this as more of a bargain here, I mean since we are stuck here we kind of need a means for transportation and we wouldn't want to just hitch a ride from your cruisers with whatever is left from our frigate." Cortana claimed.

"This is a separatist ship you're in and even if you were allowed to keep the station, you would be a target to any republic vessel that doesn't know about you and would be shot down before you even get the chance to send a message to them." Boost argued

"Cortana we don't need a ship this big." John started.

"On the contrary this ship would just have enough resources for us to go on the long run until we can find a way back. Besides we don't need to take the whole thing to republic space at all, I have prepared schematic to make our own ship as long as we can attain the materials from the wreckage's that are around here." She had started to make sense and it would be beneficial for John so he could possibly make more ammunition to support his weapons.

"We should bring this up to the council though, it's their decision to either let you keep this place and I doubt they would agree to letting you have an army of droids." Anakin brought up a valuable point.

**(Location… Lucrehulk, Section… The Bridge)**

"-And you want permission from the council to claim a separatist station, that has an army of droids?" Windu stated calmly though with each of them it was difficult to tell.

"Yes"

"And you want to use it as a transportation vessel."

"Yes, as well" Cortana and the Chief had been at this for a while now...well mostly Cortana.

"And you need the space station with an army of droids?"

"Yes"

"Do you think, the council naive to, let alone leave you two with a war ship?"

"If it helps, you can send a few Jedi to spare to watch over what we're doing."

"I find this agreeable, no doubt a few Jedi can withstand an army of droids." Chancellor Palpatine had listened to the conversation.

"If what is said is true through this Spartan had captured a Lucrehulk in no less than five minutes."

"Yes, but we were going in stealth as you are now aware of, since we were trying to avoid an army we had to take many corridors with no droids until we reached the bridge." Cortana was really hoping that the conversation would soon end.

"Well I am not against it, as long as you remove the Separates symbols to prevent any friendly fire from the Republic ships."

"Chancellor?" Windu asked as Palpatine answered.

"I see no harm from this, this is still first contact. I believe we can make a few exceptions."

"Then we'll send a few Jedi to watch over then." Windu seemed to want to be against it but had no choice; Cortana was delighted that they could now use this station.

'_The possibilities were endless.'_ She thought.

"It was a shame that any Intel that this station had was erased." Palpatine sighed; remember that the two had said the CIS droid captain erase any and all information.

"Indeed." Windu agreed, with that both groups ended their conversation. Holograms of them faded leaving the Chief and Cortana with the group.

"That went better than expected." The A.I. claimed

**(Malevolence)**

Grievous was standing on the bridge of the most powerful ship the confederacy had produced so far staring out the windows into the black cosmos that was dotted with specks of blue, red, yellow, and white lost in his thoughts 'was this new threat and the fact that they damaged the ship an omen that the ancestors were displeased with him' before quelling such thoughts 'no they're just some fools that will die just like any other' then another thought entered his mind 'what am I doing, I didn't want to lead such a pathetic military in this war I should be defending my people' 'your people are enslaved because of the republic' he reminded himself 'besides would they even want you back after all of this' his train of thought was interrupted when one of the droids said Count Dooku was calling.

"Put him through" and then proceeded to drop to a knee "what is thy bidding my lord?" Grievous asked as The Count's image appeared.

"I have received word from my master on the new threat general." Dooku said calmly.

"May I ask what it is that I'm dealing with?" Grievous asked respectfully.

"From what my Master has told me he'll be quite the adversary." the Count said as he began to tell Grievous all he knew about the threat.

"He managed to capture a Lucrehulk?!" Grievous asked full of surprise the count nodded "You're right Count he is a worthy adversary." If Grievous could he would have had the biggest smirk on his face.

"General your primary objective should you face him is to gain as much information on his tactics, weapons, everything you can general." Dooku ordered.

Grievous nodded and said "I shall do so, is there anything else?"

"Yes, how are the repairs to the Malevolence coming along?" The sith asked coolly.

"My engineers told me we'll be ready within the hour Count." Grievous answered "there's nothing to worry about."

"Grievous are you familiar with the Mandator star dreadnoughts?" Grievous nodded "apparently the Kuati have built one for the purpose of offence and my master told me its first target is the Malevolence."

"My Lord they may be powerful ships but even they will suffer a power failure when our weapon hits them or at least most of the systems will be shut down." Grievous said with an air of confidence.

"Very good Grievous after repairs are complete take the ship out and target the enemy's medical routs" Dooku said.

"As you command my lord" he said with a bow as the transmission ended and proceeded to stand.

"General I have good news the ship is ready to go" a B1 said as he approached the bio-droid.

"Excellent let's get underway" the droids gave their acknowledgement and a few seconds later the ship lurched into hyperspace eager to spread destruction and mayhem wherever it went.

**A/N: Well this chapter has been wonderfully complete(ly) finished. The _Sword of Stars _has made an appearance, Congrats Carlthompson. As always I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Remember to REVIEW TOO! If there are any complaints.**

**My Editor and I when making this somehow we created a SMART B1 Droid. I think it was time to change the view on those Clankers. (FB1 - Friendly B1)**


	8. Protecting Secrets

**I do not own halo or star wars**

[...] - Cortana speaks through the speakers

{...} - Cortana's Private chat with the chief

/.../ - and Cortana replaying voice message or message

_"Comm lines"_

(-) - this show the other end of the communicator, so it goes from one end to the other until further notice.

|...| - Astromechs speech/ intelligible talking of varies species

**Halo: A Galaxy Divided**

**Chapter VIII: Protecting Secrets**

**(Location... Coruscant: Jedi Temple, Section... Cell Block)**

"You want me to what?" Dusun asked with a blank tone at the grand master's offer.

"Heard me, you did." Yoda said amused which only aggravated the Sith.

"Yes I did, but why would you want me to help the republic and your order? After all, to the Jedi I'm just a bloodthirsty monster wanting to control the Galaxy." the Sith bit out, Yoda's demeanor changed with that.

"Using you, hope to prove something I do." Yoda said with a tone that Dusun identified as melancholy.

"And what's that?" Dusun asked somewhat subdued.

"That what the Jedi of old believed holds true." Yoda answered cryptically.

Dusun sat there for a long moment thinking it over before he finally looked Yoda right in the eyes and said "I accept."

**(Location... Lucrehulk (UNSC Moniloth), Section... Hanger)**

The Jedi and the Spartan were currently waiting for word on the Malevolence's whereabouts. John was currently separated from the group as he was in the bridge, leaving Cortana with the rest of the Jedi.

"Why do you need all the scrap from the battle again?" Ahsoka asked Cortana.

"So we can build our own ship as well as make some ammo for Ori's weapons" Cortana answered "after all we can't always be a hindrance to your people."

"It truly isn't any trouble for us. " Master Plo said reassuringly.

"Thank you, but I still want to be a little less dependent on you guys for a ride." She said hoping they'd understand.

"So what is your ship going to be?" Anakin asked as seeing new ships always intrigued him.

Cortana chuckled, "wouldn't you rather be surprised and see it in action?" She asked the enthusiastic man.

Anakin smirked, "well when you put it like that, sure."

"I take it this ship will be designed like one of your military ships correct?" Plo Koon asked the A.I.

"Give this man a prize!" Cortana exclaimed.

"Uh ma'am we have nothing to give him." one of the Droids said while looking around.

"It was a figure of speech." Cortana said humorously to the droid.

"I thought these droids were made intelligent." Ahsoka said confused.

"I'm still trying to figure that out I never intended to make FB1 intelligent but somehow when I linked with him he seemed to have got something from me. I can't make these droids smarter through the network I would have to interface with them like I did FB1, but I did give them the capacity to learn so they will become intelligent as time goes by, as well as self-preservation protocols" Cortana explained.

"Speaking of that droid, where is he and Ori?" Anakin asked.

"They're on the bridge going through some droid designs to improve him." Cortana answered the Jedi.

"Perhaps I could help." Anakin suggested thinking it would actually be fun to improve upon a droid.

"Strange I thought you only took apart droids." Cortana said causing everyone to chuckle while some of the droids cautiously stepped away from the group.

"I also used to repair and build droids when I was younger." Anakin remarked with a cocky smirk.

"Well I'm sure the Chief would appreciate you giving him a hand." Cortana admitted.

"Why would the leader want one of his limbs?" one of the droids asked.

"It's a figure of speech." Cortana said slightly annoyed now. Though that didn't stop a few Jedi from chuckling at that; Skywalker had headed to the bridge to see what the Spartan had come up with.

**(Location… Lucrehulk (UNSC Moniloth), Section… The Bridge)**

John was currently looking over the schematics for the battle droids that he now owned, checking over what components that he and Cortana could improve on considering the lack of movement each droid has. John had decided to not improve the Droidekas considering that those were walking platforms with cannons but he could try to see if he could upgraded the armor. Most importantly he had to find where he could get most of the metals from, since he was lacking in Titanium, he would have to use any material at his disposal, but that would be at a later date.

"Can I help you Skywalker?" John had spoken without looking behind him and continuing his work.

"You sure you aren't force sensitive?" Anakin asked with humor.

"No, I am better trained knowing when someone is behind me and that I have a motion tracker." He paused his work to turn to him.

"So this is what you and Cortana have been up to." Anakin stated, looking over the design on the holo-table.

"We're making adjustments to the battle droids."

"I see, so changing the whole layout of the B1 is a small adjustment." Anakin looked at the wires and frames being changed.

"The benefits are the most important, but currently we are trying to make the regular battle droids have a different color as well as marking them so that no clone will fire upon them." The Spartan typed something on the keyboard and the diagram changed to show two battle droids but this time both held a different color and had an eagle design on both front and back with the UNSC tag under it and underneath that is a bar code.

"So changing the colors for the droids than?" The Jedi had an eyebrow raised at why green and blue, though he assumed it was the color of Chief's armor and Cortana, but he knew it was for another purpose.

"These two droids have different directives, the green battle droids will be used for reconnaissance while the blues are specifically for support on the battle fronts." John explained to the Jedi

"What about FB1 where would he fit into this?"

"His new designation is A.R.G.O. This stands for Autonomous Robotic Garrison Operator. He will be third in command." This had both eyebrows raised from the Jedi Knight.

"I'm not even gonna ask why you even have him in that position. By the way where is Argo?" Anakin had noticed that the Droid was not present in the room or when he was with the rest of the Jedi down in the hangar.

"Argo is currently operating under the radar at the moment he will be back within a week."

"Oh, and what mission you sent him on?"

"Right now he should be at the 'library' getting information on 'businesses' to figure out what we need to look into."

"Really, already planning on being a merchant?" Anakin quipped

"Something like that." John soon went back to the design of the Battle Droid and left it alone. "But right now I need to find a 'planet' to set up 'shop' to get resources"

"Well we can't have the station above any planets that are in Republic space since you would most likely be shot down."

"I wasn't planning to, do you know of any planets that are Barren or that is uninhabitable?" Chief looked at Skywalker.

"There are a few but we would need to talk with the Chancellor and the Jedi council." Anakin stated; John was okay with talking to the Jedi council but the Chancellor; he had a feeling that told him that it would be bad to let him know. But he knew that it could have been the fact he is a politician, even though he is the head of the political council.

"That's alright with Cortana and me." As soon as he finished that sentence the A.I spawned on the table.

"Already speaking on my behalf Chief, I didn't even get an input." Cortana Pouted at him.

"I didn't think you would mind."

"Your right either way, so what planet are we getting?" Cortana mused.

"Uh, you're not getting a planet until we discuss this with the Council and the Chancellor."

"I figured as much, so we have decided to just move into wild space." The Ancilla declared causing Skywalker to nearly fall over with shock.

"Excuse me?" The shock still evident on Skywalker's face.

"Not that it has to do anything with you, it's just that we're trying to avoid everyone that will seek us out. Like the Sith."

"You have a reasonable point but the council won't agree with it." Anakin said.

"Don't worry we have a plan to make sure we both get what we want." Cortana gave the Jedi a grin.

"And why would you tell me this?" The Knight actually thought about why they would tell him.

"Because, we trust that you can keep a secret." Cortana said with a smile.

**A/N: This is short yes but I felt like it would be based all on talking and no action, this is beside the point. **

**Many of you have not heard but if you have, then you know that Freedom Guard has recently passed away. I hear he had a cardiac arrest and he couldn't pull through. I want to take a moment of silence in his remembrance, he has inspired many people and written great novels. May he Rest In Piece. I may have not known him much but I know he was a great inspiration to me as well as others, in truth its sad to see someone like him pass on. If you people can spread the awareness of Freedom Guard so that others may be aware of the situation.**


	9. Destroy The Malevolence Part I

**I do not own halo or star wars**

[...] - Cortana speaks through the speakers

{...} - Cortana's Private chat with the chief

/.../ - and Cortana replaying voice message or message

_"Comm lines"_

(-) - this show the other end of the communicator, so it goes from one end to the other until further notice.

|...| - Astromechs speech/ intelligible talking of varies species

**Halo: A Galaxy Divided**

**Chapter IX: Destroy The Malevolence part I**

**(Location... _Malevolence_, Section... Bridge)**

"So much for the Jedi escort." The bio droid mocked as the Malevolence destroyed the ship escorting the medical transports.

"The last transport is fleeing general, you got them on the run" one of the droids reported.

"We'll see about that, charge the plasma rotors." Grievous ordered with a cough as the droids quickly went about to fulfill it, one of the droids said it was ready "fire!" he shouted pointing his robotic finger at the ship to emphasize the command and then the ship proceeded to tear the ship apart with it's cannons.

"It's much more fun when they're not shooting back" one of the droids stated.

"I still can't seem to hit anything." another complained only for Grievous to ruthlessly smash it with an annoyed growl immediately afterwards.

the hologram of Dooku saw that and began chiding him. "Grievous those battle droids are expensive the Jedi are never that harsh with their clones." 'mostly' he added in afterthought.

"Ha, the care the Jedi show for their clones is a weakness" the cyborg stated 'Do you really believe that?' a voice asked in his head only to be cut off by Dooku.

"A weakness we shall continue to exploit." Dooku said with a sadistic undertone then produced a holo-projector to show a station, "this is the republic 'secret' medical station in the outer rim, it is unprotected and currently treating over sixty thousand wounded clones we shall do them a favor and put them out of their misery."

"It'll be a pleasure." Grievous stated 'after all killing a soldier who can't fight is a mercy.' he thought to himself.

**(Location... _The Resolute_, Section... Hangar)**

The hangar was filled with activity, as V 19 Torrent fighters had land in the bay. Clones were huddled in a area taking their seats as they began their debriefing for the attack on the Malevolence.

"This strike force has been commissioned by the senate to hunt down the enemy's new battleship." Yularen gestured to the holo image of the Malevolence, "as the bulk of our fleets are engaged on the frontlines, we'll be on our own. General Skywalker has assembled our attack strategy."

"Thank you, Admiral." The Jedi knight began his explanation. Anakin stepped forward as the Diagram began to show the Y-Wings flying towards the warship. "I believe a squad of bombers can outmaneuver their ion weapon."

{from the speed that the disc was traveling he's right} Cortana had calculated using the information she gathered when she and John witnessed the purple electric disc.

{Good to know.} John stated.

"Our target will be the bridge and General grievous."

"The head clanker. Skywalker's getting pretty ambitious." Chief managed to hear a Clone say as the rest were joining in, but silenced when Anakin continued.

"Our bombers will attack at high speed to evade the enemy's ion weapon." The bombers soon launch its torpedoes which is heading towards warship, "We'll concentrate our firepower on the bridge superstructure, here."

{I will say it's a daring plan.} Cortana declared.

{But it will not work, there will be many defense turrets covering the bridge making the mission difficult.} Chief stated, but let Anakin continue.

"We destroy General Grievous and the ship will fall with him." The image showed the Malevolence explode as the torpedoes impacted the bridge. "Any questions?"

"Just tell us where that metal head is, Sir." a Clone stood out and claimed. Another clone joined in as well, "Yeah we've been waiting for a chance to take him out."

"All right, men, settle down. This is an important mission. We destroy Grievous, we can bring this war to a quicker end." he finished with an air of finality.

{Well I can see why his plans are so daring} Cortana said, Chief knew as well but decided not to comment on it.

"Pilots, prepare your bombers." With the order set, each clones began to head towards their ships.

"Skywalker, this is an aggressive plan; are you sure your squadron can complete this mission?" Plo inquired.

"Let's ask them. Matchstick!" He called out to the clone trooper. "You think our boys can pull it off?"

"Yes, Sir! There hasn't been a mission Shadow Squadron couldn't complete." The clone had declared.

"That's right minimal casualties maximum effectiveness that's us." Matchsticks teammate said confidently.

"I admire your confidence, Pilot." Plo commented but then he also knew the dangers of this mission. "Even so, minimal casualties may be enough to prevent you from breaking Grievous' defenses."

"Master Plo is right; with Grievous on that ship's bridge it's bound to be well protected." Ahsoka agreed.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka." Skywalker tried to convince her that he could pull it off. "We'll destroy that bridge

and Grievous along with it."

"Even so the plan is already at risk." The green soldier stated as they looked to him.

"You too? I would have thought that you would agree." Anakin held in his annoyance.

[No, we agree to the plan, it's just that you may need to think of the lives of the clones.] They almost jumped and forgotten that Cortana was with him when she spoke up, [There are many other ways we can plan this out.]

"The plan will work we just need to be confident that we can do it." He had tried to state. But the Chief wouldn't have that so he decided to try and convince him otherwise, that there has to have been another way

"A few years ago the UNSC had a plan similar to what you're proposing." John started.

"And what would that be?" Ahsoka asked intrigued to what he was about to say.

"Operation: Red Flag. Cortana can take over the details."

[Right, The operation consisted of four phases but I will have to shorten it for you] Cortana began to explain that the plan was to capture several 'enemy' ships, which she had explain only the best soldiers would be able to infiltrate and eliminate any and all hostiles on the ship. Master Chief was one of few that were going to be placed for this, the third phase was to find what world the 'enemy' homeworld with the help of herself. the final phase was to capture the leadership for negotiation purposes and they could come to a truce to end the war. But then the UNSC realized that the enemy did not want to surrender and they would still continue the war. She had left out the details about the Covenant, they thought that with this information they could at least change Anakin's mind. But like him, he was persistent on going with his plan.

"Just because you're government failed doesn't mean we will." Anakin said patiently.

[I'm not saying your plan doesn't have merit I'm saying it needs a little revision] Cortana stated causing Anakin to think on it.

"I suppose you have a point but I don't have a better plan right now, I'll see what we can do as the battle continues but until than we'll stick with the plan for now." Anakin stated causing John to nod.

"That's all we ask, Skywalker." John said respecting his decision, while Anakin took his Padawan to the bombers.

"Master Skywalker seems to be getting wiser, hopefully he will see what needs to be done." Plo said and turned to go but he stopped after a few steps and turned to the Spartan and was curious, "You keep mentioning a war that your government was involved in, yet you don't mention any details, Why is that?."

"There's no need to concern yourself with it." John stated firmly and began walking after Skywalker and Ahsoka, Plo decided to respect his privacy knowing that when he's ready he'll talk about his troubles to someone, but still held some suspicions.

"Which one's mine?" Ahsoka asked looking at the rows of bombers they were walking through.

"You're with me. You'll be my gunner." Anakin stated earning him a look of disbelief from the young Togruta, "Somebody's got to watch my back." He said as if to calm her down.

"Broadside could do that. Besides you have Artoo." Ahsoka stated gesturing to the astromech

"But I so enjoy your company, my Padawan." Anakin said with a charming grin that would be enough to relieve the tension in most situations 'most'.

"Just admit it. You don't like my flying." Ahsoka said like the moody teenager she is.

"Well, no, I...No, it's not that. it's just I..." Anakin stuttered nervously.

"Skywalker." Plo Koon said saving Anakin from an awkward situation as he turned to Master Plo who was walking with the Admiral, the latter of which seemed distressed.

"The enemy warship has attacked our convoy of medical transports near Ryndellia." The Admiral reported.

"Medical transports?" Ahsoka asked appalled, "Only General Grievous would go after clones who can't fight back." John could understand why she was upset, the Covenant had done similar as opposed to capturing any.

"The Ryndellia system. Near Naboo! isn't that near where our medical base is?" Anakin concluded, "I bet that'll be his next target."

"There are many star clusters in that area with a ship that big, he will be unable to chart a course that's less than 10 parsecs." Master Plo addressed, Chief was listening intently.

"Looks like we're gonna have to take a shortcut." Anakin stated with conviction then turned Yularen,

"Admiral, warn that station what's coming." The man nodded and headed to the bridge.

This concerned Master Plo though, "This journey may be treacherous; If you lose any ships before you reach the target..."

"We won't lose any." Skywalker said with confidence.

"I will come along and fly fighter escort." Master Plo said as a matter of fact.

"Any help is welcome, Master Plo. Just try not to fall behind." Anakin responded with a cocky smirk as he climbed in the pilot's seat.

"I had a feeling you'd be coming along you ship has already been prepped." Ahsoka smiled and climbed into the gunner seat behind Anakin

[What about us?] Cortana asked as if they forgot about them.

"Yours is right next to ours, though you're gonna need a gunner." Anakin advised from the cockpit of the Y-wing.

"No need then, Cortana can take place for the gunner." John assured as he went to get in his bomber.

"Huh, I guess she can operate a weapon." Ahsoka whispered to Anakin.

"Don't tell Rex." Anakin whispered back with a grin drawing a chuckle from his apprentice.

John took his seat and closed the hatch then proceeded to put his hand over the console the three golden rings appeared signifying Cortana had left the confines of the suit and into the Y-wing's system.

"So you ready?" Cortan asked the John as she appeared on the monitor.

"Ready as I'll ever be." John answered with a tone that suggested he'd rather fight the enemy face to face over ship to ship.

"Then let's fly" Cortana said ignoring his tone as bomber after bomber out of the hanger and into the endless void as each ship was in standard formation. The first ship began to enter hyperspace as another follows suit and soon all of the bombers went into hyperspace.

**Happy Anniversary to Halo: A Galaxy Divided! I am glad that you my fans have stuck with me and this story even though I've slightly improved on this. This is the first Anniversary since I had started this fic and boy you should have been here when I first published it. The whole thing was a disaster, since I was new to fanfiction I didn't know how to put a chapter in the damn story which left most people wondering what had happened to the chapter. But I improved and learnt to fix it, I am glad you have stuck with my story. And now for the Authors Note.**

**A/N: Thank You Mandalore the freedom for reviewing this chapter before posting. This chapter was short for very few reasons. I had started College two weeks ago and have been busy with homework assignments mostly math which I am struggling with at the moment. Anyways I am trying to find a way to put time into this but it gets harder every time, but I'll try to get back to it. Remember to REVIEW TOO if there are any complaints. Also this is the Chance to ASK QUESTION to ME the Author so if you have any ever leave it in the review or PM me.**


	10. Destroy The Malevolence Part II

**I do not own halo or star wars**

[...] - Cortana speaks through the speakers

{...} - Cortana's Private chat with the chief

/.../ - and Cortana replaying voice message or message

_"Comm lines"_

(-) - this show the other end of the communicator, so it goes from one end to the other until further notice.

|...| - Astromechs speech/ intelligible talking of varies species

**Halo: A Galaxy Divided**

**Chapter X: Destroy The Malevolence part II**

**(Location… **_**Malevolence**_**, Section... The Bridge)**

Grievous was not one for patience, especially regarding the repairs of the warship. The ship itself was already making headway to the clone's medical station, they managed to hit a snag regarding a star cluster and had to re-route the ship's destination going around the cluster not that he was aware at the moment. His patience was on thin ice.

Grievous growled at the droids who were piloting, "What's taking so long? I want to get their before to many wounded clones escape."

The B1 feebly responded to the General, "Sorry sir, the Navicomputer has re-routed our destination going around a large nebula near the medical station."

This was news the General didn't like, especially since he had a detailed description on what the ship can provide for tactical advantages. He let out his annoyance, "They told me this ship was fast!"

But then instead of directing that anger to the manufacturers, he directed it on the one who crippled the Malevolence, and speaking of the 'one' he had learned from his lord that Jabiim had been reclaimed by the Republic if reports were to be correct; This Spartan had single handedly taken over a Lucrehulk by stealth and cyberattacks which had reprogrammed the droids under his control, as well as some vultures which were attacking the rest of the separatist's stations. reports were inconclusive but he was caught when a B2 had tried to identify him leading to a small skirmish. That was all the report had on the Spartan, it mattered not because everything will fall before the CIS.

**(Location… Kaliida Nebula)**

"You know I've always wondered what it would be like flying through a nebula." Cortana began.

"Guess we're gonna find out what it's like then." concurred the Spartan just as their Comm cut in and Skywalker's voice came through.

"_Alright, we'll be fine as long as I manage to navigate through my shortcut."_

"_I would advise caution, flying through a Nebula can be very unpredictable" _Master Plo warned the group, prompting a clone to give his own input.

"_Don't worry about us master Jedi. We can hold our own. Right, Shadow Squadron?" _

"_Copy that, Shadow 2."_

"_Does anyone care about what I think?" _ Ahsoka's voice asked over the comm.

"No we don't." Cortana said humorously, John could practically picture the girl had a scowl on her face from the remark, an amused chuckle from Anakin as well as a few of the clone pilots could be heard over the comm.

"_Nah, we do care snips but we're still going through that Nebula."_ by then they were entering the giant gas cloud.

"I feel a little disappointed in the fact that even though we're flying through doesn't seem like much." Cortana grumbled

"What did you expect?" John inquired as he kept his focus on the other fighters when the gases thickened.

"_This soup is thick; can you see anything?" _Shadow 2 looked around the vicinity which he couldn't get clear view of, he hoped that he wouldn't get separated from the rest of the group.

"_Just keep your eye on my thruster Shadow 2."_

"_They'll have to; the scanners are useless." _They could hear the Padawan hitting equipment in exasperation.

"I guess we'll be flying the old fashioned way." Cortana concluded.

"_She's right, you have to feel your way through to stay on course."_ It seemed that Skywalker knows how to fly without the use of instruments, the Chief's curiosity was mildly peaked. Not many would take advice like that, especially some of the fighter pilots he met along his journey. Those Pilots were more concerned on how to get the bird into action. But in John's own view he somewhat liked flying discounting the fact that he fell from space multiple times in his career. His thoughts were interrupted when Plo chimed in.

"_Skywalker is right. Clear your mind, and you will see the way."_

"_Right now I can't see anything at all._" her exasperation was barely restrained.

"_I always know where I'm going."_

"_Oh yeah? And where's that Broadside?"_

"_I'm going to blow up that battleship." _Came a reply that John was sure would have greatly pleased the late Avery Johnson.

"_A Clear path if there ever was one" _came the reply of Master Plo.

**(Malevolence; Section… The Bridge)**

Ever since the Navicomputer rerouted their destination, The General was displeased with this turn of events. His Patience was already wearing thin, desiring the deaths of the clones on the medical station. He didn't have to wait long as a B1 reported in.

"General, the Navicomputer indicates we have only one parsec to go."

"Good, we will maximize our casualties with this attack." Grievous said with what could pass for glee before another droid cut in.

"General, we have transmission incoming from Count Dooku" The Control console in front of him beeped before a hologram of his lord appeared.

"_General Grievous, I have received word from Lord Sidious that the Republic has launched a small strike force to attack the Malevolence."_

"Let the republic come! our ship is unstop-" he was cut off by the withering glare that Dooku sent his way.

"_Do I need to remind you of your failure the last time the ship took a blow and crippled it."_ He berated him but still wasn't finished. _"Skywalker is leading the mission, do not underestimate him. I need you to make sure that you do not end up losing this ship as well."_

Bringing his confidence up when he heard it was Skywalker. "I assure you, Count, if anything, it is Skywalker who will underestimate this ship and its power."

"_Do not fail me."_ The transmission ended and the General silently cursed the Spartan.

**(Location… Kaliida Nebula)**

The group of fighters had flown halfway through the Nebula, each of them were wondering when they were about to get out the other side, especially Cortana.

"You know, my curiosity has been dulled by this point, I hope we never have to take this route ever again." She complained.

"_That reminds me, Skyguy how do you know about this shortcut?"_

"_It's an old smugglers route." _Anakin answered.

"_A smugglers route!" _Ahsoka exclaimed. "_That's reassuring." _she finished sarcastically

"And where did you hear this from Skywalker?"

"_pilots used to talk about it on Tatooine." _John thought he heard some contempt in Anakin's voice when Anakin said "Tatooine", _"they call it the Balmorraa run."_

"_Balmorraa run?"_ Master Plo fretted, which soon concerned both John and Cortana.

"_I think I'm picking up a contact."_ Ahsoka announced as Cortana scanned the immediate area as well.

"Your right, contact closing in."

"_Skywalker, listen to me! we need to turn around"_ John picked up Master Plo's concern and prepared for what awaited them.

"_We can't, not if we're gonna catch Grievous." _Stated Anakin. The Padawan had informed them again as another contact appeared bigger than the first.

"Multiple contacts incoming 15 seconds." Cortana advised while the Chief gripped the controls a little harder not enough to damage it.

"_Skywalker! Balmorraa's the nesting ground of the giant Neebray Mantas!"_

John had caught a glimpse of something ahead of Skywalker's ship as it came closer, the creature came into view jaws open.

"_Take evasive maneuvers!" _all the fighters had spread off including the Spartans. He flew underneath the Neebray avoiding the tail under its maw, he soon had to turn the ship vertical as he flew between the two tail fins.

"_Those gas-gulpers are huge!"_ Ahsoka exclaimed as she viewed another fly above them.

"_Don't shoot or they'll panic!"_ Master Plo Advised. At least John didn't fire upon these creatures, he was never one to piss off an animal, he heard of the gúta's on Reach they were very aggressive which made them difficult to kill for humans but not for Spartans.

"_There is so many of them!" _John watched as one of the fighters scraped against the Neebray, as it swirled before flying normal, a trail of smoke came from his left engine, _"I'm hit, Stabilizers out!"_

"_Hold it together Matchstick!"_ Anakin voiced back.

"_I'm okay, I got it."_

"We need to get out of here!" John declared avoiding another Neebray.

"_These things are going to make a meal out of us!"_ The Padawan was clearly panicking as a group of Neebray flew above them.

"_All wings, line up on me!"_ all the Fighters lined up behind Anakin's fighter and began to lead them out of the nest.

Flying lower, many Neebrays had made it difficult to fly through and get out of the Nebula, John mainly focused on just following before a R2 Head was heading towards him avoided the collision by mere inches.

The Comm came to life again hearing the voice of Ahsoka, _"That one looks hungry."_

"_Nah, it's just smiling at you."_ Came Anakin's response. The group had gone over and under the Neebray repeatedly, these gargantuan creatures were fascinating to Cortana. She had read about them, some of the locations where they were usually sighted, although unaware they were entering the Kaliida Nebula due to their current task. The group had cleared what seemed to be the last of the Neebray.

"_We're coming out of it!"_ A sigh escaped Ahsoka as the group exited the Nebula. _"Let's hope your shortcut paid off, Master."_

"_We're not far behind Grievous now."_

"Shadow 2, what is the status of your ship?" Cortana had asked since she was seeing smoke coming from the left side of the bomber.

"_Just a scratch, Ma'am"_ Though that certainly didn't bring up their concerns.

"_We cannot take anymore unnecessary risks,"_ Plo advised before continuing. _"If we even lose a single ship our mission will be that much closer to failure."_

"_Understood. Master Plo. But we didn't lose any ships, and I didn't…"_ Skywalker was interrupted when one of the shadow pilots reported in. _"Sir, another contact!"_

"_I thought those things wouldn't follow us."_ Ahsoka stated.

_"Not following, coming out of hyperspace. It's a ship, it's the Malevolence."_

**A/N: I hate my guts, I am glad you all still have stuck with this story, Squasher (My Editor) and I have just finished this and of course the next chapter you will read after this. I find it frustrating that college can take a toll on you and I; makes writing difficult. But hey this is progress. As for the Comm use, I was thinking that I put it into perspective on Chief and Cortana since their dialogue isn't in _Italics_ in case you were wondering.**

**So please Review and criticize my work I'll see you in the next Author's Note. until then.**

**~RevengeS197**


	11. Destroy The Malevolence Part III

**I do not own halo or star wars**

[...] - Cortana speaks through the speakers

{...} - Cortana's Private chat with the chief

/.../ - and Cortana replaying voice message or message

_"Comm lines"_

(-) - this show the other end of the communicator, so it goes from one end to the other until further notice.

|...| - Astromechs speech/ intelligible talking of varies species

**Halo: A Galaxy Divided**

**Chapter XI: Destroy The Malevolence part III**

**(Location… Medical outpost)**

The outpost was in high alert, currently evacuating injured Clone troopers. After receiving an alert from Admiral Yularen that the CIS Malevolence was on its way targeting them, the station had received Medical transports that were currently docked, they were putting as many clone troopers as they could carry. But the time and effort were almost proved futile as the Malevolence had exited hyperspace near the station.

**(Location… Malevolence; Section… Bridge)**

The General had waited patiently for this moment as they exited hyperspace getting a view on the medical station that he was prepared to destroy. He was bought out of his thoughts when one of the droids on a console reported in, "Sir, a Squadron of republic fighters are on approach."

"Skywalker." Preparing himself he ordered to launch all fighters and bring the ship around. Another droid informed him of several transports that were docked on the medical station. He directed his attention to the station and watched as the Transports began to detach and escape. "Target the transports first! I want every single ship destroyed."

Watching as the Ion cannon fired at the Transports as they were disabled the rest of the armaments began firing at the now defenseless ships.

"Ha! This is too easy." He would soon come to regret those words.

**(Location… Shadow Squadron)**

As the group were making their way towards the large ship after witnessing the transports that were being fired upon they began to speed up their efforts to take out the ship. Ahsoka had warned the group of incoming fighters. The group was soon being fired upon as many bolts littered the area around them. The group began taking evasive maneuvers,

The enemy fighters were a little too close for comfort as some of them flew by. Cortana took it upon herself to calculate where the Vultures would be and fired upon them. She shot as many as she could but with the way her Spartan was flying it was rather making it difficult. John himself was evading as best he could, determined to help destroy the warship before too many lives are lost. He almost didn't notice until the Malevolence was facing their Ion weapon at them.

"Skywalker, we need to spread out, they're about to fire their main weapon at us."

"_If we spread out now we won't be able to cover each other."_ Anakin had to be stubborn again trying to go head to head with the weapon, Cortana had listened in as well and tried persuading him.

"The Chief's right even if we manage to escape it only half of this group will be lost if we don't move now!" The Comm was silent waiting for his answer. "I'm picking up spike in energy, they're preparing to fire!"

The Clones were listening in and could only hope they had enough time to get out of the blast zone. None of them didn't really want to get separated but it was either that or facing against the Ion weapon. The pressure of the situation was akin to a gas giant's atmosphere.

"_All, fighters spread out, get clear of the array!"_ They did, as ordered, and began spreading out of the fire zone and just in time too, as the Ion beam had launched and missed the fighters and hit some of their own in the process. But now they were being fired on both front and behind, by spreading out it made it difficult to assist their fellow pilots.

"_Got enemy vultures on my tail!"_

"_Shadow Squadron regroup!"_ Anakin ordered after hearing the clones struggle.

Chief however had a different idea "Cortana would my suit or you be affected by the ion weapon if we were caught in it?"

"_Chief what are you thinking?" _Anakin asked John turned off the Comm and waited for the reply

Cortana ran the numbers so fast that it would make Einstein self-conscience "If we stay in the Y-wing and I shut down I believe we'll be fine so long as you reboot me than I can reboot your suit."

"Good." than turned back to attack the droid fighters going after shadow squad "I will buy the time you need, continue the course!"

"_But…"_ the protest was cut short.

"This isn't a debate." John continued to attack the Vultures.

"The weapon is being fired impact in 15 seconds!" Cortana informed.

"_Shadow squad continue your escape paths." _Anakin ordered regretfully his and the entire squad's respect for the foreign soldier rising significantly.

"Impact in 5 seconds." Cortana said and initiated her shutdown sequence Chief braced himself as the weapon engulfed his ship shutting down the systems and over loading them John's armor also fell victim to the weapon fortunately he had enough oxygen to get Cortana back online and get his suit back online with plenty to spare.

John went to work immediately pulling out Cortana's chip and reactivating her, Cortana booted up "You really are crazy aren't you." She quipped.

John said nothing as he jacked her into his armor she immediately began to reactivate every system. John saw his HUD booting up and looked towards the battle, it seemed despite his best efforts the squad took casualties and no longer had the firepower necessary to destroy the ship then he saw that the Y-wings changed targets and attacked the ion weapon itself the following explosion disabled the ship.

"Well at least they disabled the ship." Cortana said John nodded and looked around the battlefield he saw a lone vulture seemingly intact flying at low speed.

"How about we give the Malevolence a going away present?" John asked Cortana smirked already knowing what the chief intended to do.

**(Location… Anakin's Y-wing)**

The flight back to the medical station was silent save for Ahsoka's occasional sniffles which told Anakin that she was crying.

Anakin watched as three Venators had appeared knowing that Obi-wan's fleet had arrived _"Anakin do you read?"_

"Yes master."Anakin responded flatly. No doubt Obi-wan could hear and feel his distress.

"_It looks like your mission was a success."_

"Not completely, Grievous is still alive and the battle was pretty rough on my men… The Spartan also gave his life to protect the squad." Anakin reported stiffly.

"_... That is unfortunate." _The Jedi Master said after a moment of silence_ "I will make sure to finish what you both started, go rest up…" _he was cut off when a crewman reported something.

"_Sir something strange happened, one of their vultures had collided with the enemy's bridge." _Anakin's eyes widened so did Ahsoka's knowing that was not something the enemy would do, already knowing who it was.

"_I don't suppose you guys would mind picking up a couple of hitchhikers."_ the snarky voice of Cortana came through the Comm.

"You're alive!?" Ahsoka shouted joyously Anakin could share the sentiment.

"_That's right, the Chief and I could use some backup right about now."_ As she finished they could hear multiple blaster fire. _"Yes anyways, we manage to board the ship if you already hadn't figured that out. and are currently fighting off some security droids."_

"Don't worry, we're on our way as soon as we get the Twilight." Anakin felt relieved that the Spartan hadn't died.

**(Malevolence bridge before impact)**

"Damage report." Grievous said somewhat defeated already knowing what Dooku would do to him.

"The primary weapons are offline, so is the hyper drive…" by that point Grievous had tuned the droid out and ordered the retreat.

Suddenly one of the droids began "panicking", "Sir one of our fighters is coming straight at us and he isn't slowing down!"

"WHAT!" The general boomed as he saw the fighter coming at the bridge full speed it was too late to shoot it down and he wouldn't be able to get off the bridge in time so he did the only thing he could, he dropped to the floor and secured himself to the floor.

The fighter impacted the bridge and shattered the transteel window exposing the ship to vacuum the air was sucked out and anything that wasn't secured also went flying into the endless black, when the gale finally stopped; Grievous stood to his full height and inspected the damage, the bridge had been damaged to the point where they wouldn't be able to fix it unless they get back to dry dock, the Kaleesh cyborg walked to the jagged edge of the bridge and looked down at the ship he saw a figure on the hull and instantly knew who it was, it was the man who had caused him so much grief ever since the first "met" in the Abregado system the one who captured a Lucrehulk at Jabiim. Grievous reptilian eyes burned with hatred and contempt, it seemed he would finally have the chance to wring the life from this nuisance today and he looked forward to it.

"Alert security we have been boarded" Grievous ordered the few remaining droids on the bridge via the transmitters in his helmet, had the droids been sentient they would have been unnerved by the eerie calmness of the general "And report to the secondary command center." he said in afterthought.

Grievous turned and left the bridge determined to do at least one thing right today.

**A/N: Corrupted; I updated this and lost the Author's Note for this, anyways credit goes to Squasher, go check out his page and Story called "An Ancient Relic"**


	12. Destroy The Malevolence Part IV

**I do not own halo or star wars**

[...] - Cortana speaks through the speakers

{...} - Cortana's Private chat with the chief

/.../ - and Cortana replaying voice message or message

_"Comm lines"_

(-) - this show the other end of the communicator, so it goes from one end to the other until further notice.

|...| - Astromechs speech/ intelligible talking of varies species

**Halo: A Galaxy Divided**

**Chapter XII: Destroy The Malevolence Part IV**

**(Location… Hyperspace; Senator Amidala's Ship)**

The Senator from Naboo was both excited and irritated, excited because she had the opportunity to shorten the war because of the banking clan's desire to leave the separatist alliance all she had to do was do what she did best, negotiate, however her irritation stemmed from the fact that Chancellor Palpatine had insisted she take an armed guard with her, she didn't want to scare the banking clan's representatives with armed soldiers however the Chancellor was adamant so she compromised as long as they weren't clone soldiers, he agreed and he asked Jedi master Rahm Kota if he would spare some members of his militia, he only had two men available they were Valon Soturi an Echani warrior and Trouw what really surprised her about him was that he was a Wookie seeing as they mostly stay on their home world.

"My lady, are you sure the information from Chancellor Palpatine is reliable?" asked the droid who accompanied her to help with the negotiations.

Padme looked at the droid that Anakin had given to her as her wedding present of course she like most of the Naboo never viewed droids as objects to be owned.

"Of course 3 P-O it was secretly given to him by the supreme executive of the Banking Clan himself." She assured the droid, a scoff from behind her drew her attention and she turned to see one of her bodyguards who was currently cleaning his weapon an E-5 carbine and gave him a hard look "You have something you want to say?" she asked barely restraining her hostility she didn't really hate the man she was just frustrated that she had no choice but to bring him and his comrade along.

"With all due respect my lady it seems a bit too early to celebrate." Valon began "for all we know this could be a trap and just because the "supreme executive himself gave the Chancellor this message" doesn't mean it's genuine." The Echani stated as he finished cleaning his weapon and put it in a holster on his back.

Padme could see his logic but she was willing to give the banking clan the benefit of the doubt.

"I must say that's a very pessimistic point of view." The golden droid responded.

"When you've seen what I've seen you tend to be a little "pessimistic". Valon responded curtly before a small smile broke through his serious expression "I hope this is the real deal but I learned a while ago it's always good to prepare for the worst possible scenario." he said.

Padme could not deny that this man had a point "I can see why you were chosen for this assignment." she said "Look I'm sorry if I was difficult earlier…" she started to apologize.

"It's alright I get it, you don't want to spook the Clan's representatives, I've done this before plenty of times; Just make sure that the sources are viable in case something does seem out of place."

Suddenly the console beeped Padme turned to the console, "We're about to come out of hyperspace." she informed the others.

"I'll go wake up… OH KRIFF!" Valon exclaimed as the ship got out of hyperspace right in front of a massive droid battle ship that was heading towards them.

"OHHH!" 3 P-O screamed

"This isn't right! That's a droid warship, we're in the middle of a battle." Padme said.

'Really? I never would have guessed.' Valon was tempted to say but kept it in "Ok just calmly fly towards friendly forces." he said instead "I'll go wake up Trouw. Use this to contact me if needed" he said, as he handed her a Comm link and ran from the cockpit to the crew quarters.

**(Location… Malevolence; Section Secondary Command Center)**

Grievous snarled like a barely restrained beast as he attempted to track the Spartan's location on the ships monitors **"WHERE IS HE!"** He roared in frustration as he brought his arms up to smash the monitors.

"General there's a… AH!" The unfortunate droid never got to finish his sentence as Grievous turned his wrath on the droid by tearing it apart piece by piece, as he was doing this Dooku's hologram appeared and he silently watched as the General tore the unfortunate machine apart 'if he shown this much ferocity on the battlefield there would be more dead Jedi' the Sith lord mused to himself, finally Grievous stopped and finally noticed the Count's hologram.

"_Grievous, what do you think you are doing?"_ Dooku asked knowing the answer would not please him.

Grievous at this point had lost all sense of respect, "I AM HUNTING DOWN THE DAMN SOLDIER THAT BOARDED THIS SHIP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OLD MAN?!" He shouted at him.

"_Watch your tone, General." _Dooku said dangerously his eyes turned sickly gold.

Grievous had held his 'tongue' before Dooku, he had already learned that from another's experience. One of the separatist that had worked for him had yelled at him for some unimportant reason, Let's just say that the man was begging for the sweet embrace of death after the Count was done with him in fact as far as Grievous knew Dooku still tortured the man in his free time.

"_What is the situation with the Malevolence?"_ his glare still held firm.

"The ship has sustained extensive damage."

"_General, listen closely. I have arranged a trap which will give you an advantage over the Jedi."_

"My lord, I assure you that is unnecessary they haven't even fired at the ship yet they're too concerned they may kill the Soldier within this ship."

"_Well this will give them even more reason to stay their hand General." _Dooku grinned, "_heading towards you is a very important galactic senator. Take her hostage and kill her protectors."_

"As you wish, my lord." The General bowed his head. Count Dooku had vanished from the projector leaving Grievous to continue out his mission; One of the Droids reported in to the General.

"Sir we're scanning a small ship off our bow."

"They're here earlier than expected; no matter, target the ship with the tractor beam and bring the ship in." Doing as ordered the droids tapped on the console and begin bringing in small ship.

**(Meanwhile on the Republic Ship)**

As soon as Anakin had boarded Obi- Wan's ship he immediately set to work on the Twilight to prepare the boarding operation to save the Spartan; The plan was simple, Anakin and Obi-Wan would sabotage the ship while Master Plo and Ahsoka would look for the Chief. The plan was made by none other than Anakin Skywalker, even though the plan was very straight forward they had questions but time was limited. They had brought along Rex, Cody, Boost, and Sinker as backup to watch the Twilight incase the droids got a little too close for comfort. Everyone had finally entered Anakin's ship.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Anakin asked.

"How do you plan to get us over there?" Obi-Wan asked, Anakin smirked.

"I installed sensor jammers on this ship so I could perform reconnaissance if needed." Anakin informed causing Ahsoka to blanch.

"It took us forever to install." She exasperated mockingly she than smiled; "but it was worth it."

Suddenly the console pinged "Huh it's the Admiral." he said and pressed the button "What is it Admiral?" Anakin asked.

"_General Skywalker our sensors picked up a ship coming out of hyperspace." _Yularen reported.

Anakin immediately became concerned "Enemy reinforcements?" he asked.

"_No, the signature is that of a Naboo ship." _Yularen informed.

"What the blazes are they doing out here?" Kenobi asked; knowing this, complicated things.

Anakin went from concerned to worried in a heartbeat "Admiral get a hold of that ship." Anakin ordered.

"_General, the ship belongs to senator Amidala. She said she was here on a diplomatic mission; it seems like she was set up."_

"That's just great now we might have a hostage situation if Grievous captures her." Ahsoka stated.

Plo decided to step in, "Admiral contact the Spartan and inform him of the situation if he can get to her before Grievous does, they may yet survive." Plo said.

"_Yes, General."_

**(Location… The Malevolence; Section...?)**

Since the Spartan had escaped the bridge from enemy's weapons fires, he'd began running down corridors of the ship taking out Droids that were in his way; It had been a while now that they had traveled and encountered resistance though few considering that many of them were trying to repair the ship. They had traveled down to a section of the ship which uses Hover trains.

{You have no Idea where you're going do you?} Cortana asked as John began boarding the transport.

{I know where I'm going.} He responded back but before she could make any retorts she had picked up a message from Admiral Yularen.

{Chief, we might have a problem.}

Picking up her distress he wondered what was happening, {What's the situation?}

{The Admiral had messaged me, apparently a Senator from the republic exited out of hyperspace and was caught by a tractor beam and was brought aboard the Malevolence.}

{Wait, why would a senator come here?} He began thinking that there was something wrong with the situation itself.

{We'll find out when we rescue the senator down in the hanger. Better hurry Chief before the grumpy General gets to her first.}

Cortana set a waypoint to where the senator's ship was located and began moving down the train. Noting that they need to go down a couple of sections to reach the hangar he began jumping down on the next train as it speeded by. Although with his impact on the other train caught the attention of several droids that were on as well. He took cover behind some crates as the B1 and B2 Droids were firing at him.

Taking out his pistol he popped out of cover and aim his pistol at the B2 and fired at its joints. let it be known that the pistol he used was equipped with anti-armor bullets and the one's he preferred since they were best used against foes that used shield. but with the materials that the B2 used were strong and they could take those shots if they were shot amongst its chest, but since the Bullets impacted the joints on the legs were shattered leaving the droid to hit the floor with a thud. John fired at the other B1 hitting one on the head and disarmed the rifle from another.

{Alright the next train just came out, you need to go before we lose it.} With that warning he rushed out of his spot and ran straight into a B1 as it was hit full force of the one ton Spartan. He jumped off the edge now in the air preparing to land, that is before the train took a left leaving him falling on another cart. {Okay that didn't work out as planned, no matter, stay on this one I'm trying to access this trains controls and change its course.}

Time was of the essence, while waiting for Cortana to do her thing, another trolley was slowing down next to their transport. There were several droids on the platform and began taking shots at the Spartan who began evading while returning fire. his shields flared from his back as he looked behind him seeing another transport with multiple droids, John was now facing a two-front battle his shields gradually depleting. Putting his sidearm away, he picked up two of the E-5 Carbines from the supply crates he opened, picked up two of them, took aim one blaster pointing at the droids on his right the other on his left and continued the fire fight.

**(Location… Malevolence; Section... Hangar)**

Senator Amidala worked feverishly on the console of her ship trying to get out of the enemy ship, but no matter how much effort she put she got no results. Valon sat in the co-pilot seat trying to help but he had no luck either.

"You were right this was a trap and I walked right into it." Padme said somewhat crushed.

"You didn't know that we were going to emerge in the middle of a battle beside this is far from the worse scenario that could have happened." Valon assured the senator.

Padme silently thanked the man before she had an idea, "I'm going to set the ship's engines to explode."

"Oh my." 3 P-O said surprised that the senator would go to such extremes and turned to leave the room accidently bumping into Trouw on his way, "Oh I'm terribly sorry." he apologized

The Wookie waved off the apology with a grunt and turned to the people at the controls, │What should I do?│ Trouw asked.

Valon turned to face him, "Take the droid out of here we'll catch up with you." He said.

Trouw grunted in acknowledgement, prepared his Bowcaster, turned and left dragging the protesting droid behind him.

Padme worked as fast as she could after about 40 seconds she had set up the trap "Done let's go!" She ordered.

Valon nodded and followed the senator grabbing his staff on the way out Padme led them to the landing gear room and climbed out the ship that way after leaving the ship they ran for cover at the edge of the room thankfully avoiding detection of the droid personnel who were distracted with other things. They got behind cover and found the other two members of the group. Peeking out of their cover, they saw one of the entrances open as a green armored figure walked into the hangar walking across the room eyeing the droids as he walked towards the ship apparently discussing with the droids, passing them the humanoid walked into the Naboo ship, Valon cursed. The trap was meant for General Grievous.

Speaking of the General, the cyborg walked in and headed towards the craft, they hoped he at least be in range of the trap, but it was not meant to be as the 7ft humanoid ran out of the ship like a bat out of hell, catching the General's surprise. He was about to order the Droids when the ship exploded, he was pushed back from the force of the explosion, he was facing the opposite side when he was standing up. He was about to turn around until he noticed the group that hid behind the crates.

"I think he sees us!" 3P-O exclaimed frightened.

"I think you're right." Valon said and pulled out his carbine while Padme pulled out her pistol and Trouw armed his Bowcaster.

"Senator!" Grievous called; "if you come out and surrender I will give your body guards a warrior's death."

"You're going to kill us any way so what's the point!" Valon said.

"So be it! Droids attack the armored soldier I will take care of those fools." he shouted and charged the senator's position drawing two of his lightsabers as he went, Valon and Trouw fired at the charging bio droid who either dodge or deflected the bolts as they came.

"Fall back!" Valon shouted as they turned and ran down the corridor.

John was beginning to wonder if his luck was running out, he found the ship only to find it rigged to blow up on him, he then found himself in another firefight with some of the droids shooting him with fire hoses surprisingly, and the people he was trying to find were being chased by the infamous droid general Grievous.

{Oh don't worry John at least we found them.} Cortana said reassuringly; {besides I think they can hold off General Grumpy long enough for us to arrive.} she said.

"I hope you're right." John said as he broke off from the fight and ran down the corridors after them.

Valon and Trouw took up the rear and fired back at the general hoping to slow him down unfortunately Grievous was still gaining on them evading their shots. Valon taking a few more shots began thinking of what to do. They would not be able to outrun the General and hoped that maybe they would be able to get a shot to wound him, they soon reached a platform that was not connected to anything, they were effectively trapped, they turned and saw the General walking towards them like a Nexu cornering its prey.

"Nowhere to run now, I'll give you one last chance. Surrender senator and I may end your guards lives relatively painlessly." The General chuckled darkly with his hand behind his back as four battle droids stood by next to him aiming their weapons at the group.

Padme looked at her two bodyguards for a brief moment she didn't want them to die and no matter what they did they would do just that but if there was anything she knew about them is that they would do whatever it took to make sure she lived she steeled her resolve and fixed the general with determined look.

"You don't know these men like I do, they would rather die than for me to willingly give up and I wish it didn't have to come to this but no deal." Padme said.

Grievous eyes narrowed dangerously, "As you wish." he said calmly "Droids kill them." he ordered coldly the droids went to obey and fired Padme ducked behind cover as did Trouw, Valon was about to when his gun was shot out of hands he looked up and saw Grievous holding a blaster thinking quickly Valon rolled out of the way and pulled his staff out as he did so, he charged the droids as he did he pressed a switch on his staff when he did the ends of his staff glowed white and it crackled with electricity he deflected any bolts that got to close for comfort greatly surprising the general whose eyes narrowed as he studied the Echani two of his droids were shot by the Wookie and the senator already Grievous took a step back as the man reached the line and with his staff smacked the two droids off the edge of the platform Grievous pulled out his lightsabers and ignited them "I must say I didn't know a Jedi would be protecting the senator." he said eager for a challenge.

Valon raised an eyebrow and cocked his head his silver eyes full of question "What makes you think I'm a Jedi?" he asked but didn't lower his guard

Grievous in turn studied him "Perhaps you are not a Jedi but there is no doubt in my mind that you are force sensitive or you were cybernetically enhanced but I highly doubt it." Grievous declared.

He could see the Wookie tense in surprise and if Grievous could have he would have smirked "So I am right." he chuckled.

"I'm surprised you got that from just watching me fight." Valon said neutrally.

"Of course, not many can block blaster bolts." Grievous said "But enough of this, time to die." he growled and attacked.

Valon parried the attack and countered by bringing the end of his staff and hitting the General in his mask Grievous was surprised by the blow and blinded by the glow it created he Growled and launched himself at the Echani with a kick Valon didn't get out of the way in time and was hit square in the chest suddenly Padme shot a bolt at the bio droid who dodged it, she fired again and he deflected it into Valon's leg "Ah!" he exclaimed but found that Grievous was bringing his blades down on him again, he blocked the strike and found himself in a lock with the general, Valon was about to heave him off but the general separated his arms grabbed Valon by the throat and wrestled his staff away from him picked him up and brought him up to his face "You should have taken my offer Senator." He said and stabbed the man through the diaphragm "because now he will die a slow and painful death."he growled and threw him towards the rest of the group Valon groaned in pain as he landed with a thud.

"My goodness" 3P-O exclaimed as he saw the graphic scene.

Trouw roared angrily and shot at the General which proved fruitless.

Padme got out and dragged the man behind cover she tried to do something to help him "I'm so sorry." she said worried.

"You were only trying to help." Valon said weakly while holding his wound, with death looming above them they really didn't have a chance now; while they had hoped that they would be able to find a way ultimately it proved futile.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." They heard a male voice.

They looked behind the cyborg and saw the same green humanoid from the Hangar holding a cylindrical object in his right hand. Grievous Turned around to face the Spartan with a glare, growling at him like a rabid animal.

"And finally we meet face to face." No words came to Grievous, "I will enjoy tearing you apart, soldier."

"You can try," If one were to listen carefully they would have heard the small smirk when the Spartan said that, this caused the General to run at him blades raised to cut down his opponent. he expected him to dodge but instead he moved faster than he expected and he was grabbed from the chest and lifted off the ground throwing the general behind him. It was no easy feat to lift someone that weigh at least 350 pounds for a normal man but what the group witnessed was incredible.

The man, shouted at them to shield their eyes as he dropped the cylinder device near Grievous who was back on his feet looking at the cylinder that rolled near him. The Group did as they were told and a bright flash and a scream came from no doubt the General. they opened their eyes as the man approached Valon with a grey cylinder that held a cross; tensing at the approach with the tube.

"What is t-that?" Valon asked nervously.

"Biofoam, this will hold you over till we get you some medical attention." With an understanding nod from the injured, the tube was put in the wound and began filling it with a foam like substance, Valon hissed in pain but soon relaxed as if the wound was never there.

"Who are you?" The senator asked.

"No time, I'm here to get you out of here. get on the train."

"What train?" she asked in confusion as one of the hover train was speeding by.

"Jump now, I'll carry your friend." Hearing the roar from Grievous, whom recovered from the flash bang began to head towards them. not being told twice by the green giant, the Senator pushed threepio whom managed to bump off the transport and landed in the other, the rest began jumping down landing on the roof of the cargo. Grievous was not far behind as landed a couple carts back.

"Just stay on this transport the Jedi should be here soon." not giving them a chance to speak he sprinted towards the General with another device in his right hand.

Activating the energy sword, he brought his sword forward and swiped at the General whom blocked with his first blade; sparking at the contact and countered with his second causing John to back step to avoid the blow. He ducked as Grievous tried swiping where his chest would be, John having the advantage aiming to stab the General's chest. Though the General saw this coming and jumped over the Spartan before the blade reached him, preparing a strike to the now exposed back at the Chief. But John caught on quickly turning around and blocking both blades that came at him, the cyborg had a surreal amount of strength compared to a Sangheili or a brute probably higher in Chief's opinion. He felt that the General was just testing his mettle and seeing how well a fighter he was; in truth he was never one for close quarter combat that was Fred's area of expertise.

Grievous suddenly broke off from the engagement John took a brief respite and studied the General "I must say that this fight was invigorating." Grievous complemented, John didn't respond and kept his guard up waiting to see what the cyborg would do, "But I'm done holding back perhaps if I kill you, Dooku would forget all of the failures of today." The former Kaleesh growled as he separated his arms into four each taking another lightsaber and started spinning them in a continuous. Thinking quickly, he began looking for any weak spots that he could use to his advantage, perhaps if he hit the base of one of his blades with the blaster he acquired with enough time he could disarm him, but that was a very difficult spot considering the General might be able to block the shot. It was a risk and hopefully he would be fast enough.

Doing the unexpected he threw the energy sword which collided with the lightsabers making it fly through the air, time seemed to go slow as he grabbed both blasters from his sides and fired two bolts at the General's mechanical claws, it seemed to pay off as one of the bolts hit the lightsaber disabling it and the other hit his claw. Time began going faster again taking his advantage he ran up to the cyborg and pushing with all his strength he shoved the General off the train.

Grievous let out a scream as he fell and landed on another train going in the opposite direction in which he got back up fast on his legs and glaring hatefully at the soldier. Now that they were in the clear he reached for the energy sword that had landed earlier on the cart as the two blades were stuck to the transport and clamped it on his side now equipped with a blaster he headed out going to the senator's position.

**A/N: Surprised I am too, either way we are nearing the end of the Malevolence and I am currently figuring out what to have our main hero's do in the future. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter cause I won't be able to read the reviews cause of class in the evening. I'll see you all next time!**

**AND REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW, CRITICIZE MY WORK PEOPLE!**


	13. Destroy The Malevolence Part V

**I do not own halo or star wars**

[...] - Cortana speaks through the speakers

{...} - Cortana's Private chat with the chief

/.../ - and Cortana replaying voice message or message

_"Comm lines"_

(-) - this show the other end of the communicator, so it goes from one end to the other until further notice.

|...| - Astromechs speech/ intelligible talking of varies species

**Halo: A Galaxy Divided**

**Chapter XIII: Destroy The Malevolence Part V**

**(Location… Twilight)**

The Twilight which carried the four Jedi and the clones flew calmly to the enemy ship, the crew was a little on edge due to the fact that they might have a hostage situation on the Malevolence, with Skywalker on edge though he hid it as best as he could, despite his best efforts Anakin couldn't hide what he was feeling from his best friend and mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Anakin I understand your nervousness but you might break the controls if you don't relax your grip a little." Kenobi said sympathetically, "besides if the reports about this Spartan are true I'm pretty sure they'll all be fine."

Anakin sighed, "You're right." and relaxed his grip feeling slightly more at ease.

Plo koon turned to the troopers, "You best get ready we will be docking shortly." The troopers nodded and left for the rear to get their weapons and portable barricades ready.

Obi-wan turned to Ahsoka, "have they detected us yet?" The Jedi Master asked.

Ahsoka shook her head "No the Jammers are doing their job." Causing the Jedi Master to dip his head in a slight nod.

"Good, keep monitoring them." He ordered.

"Sure thing."

The Clones in the meanwhile checked their equipment, to make sure they were in working order. Each tense as they waited to dock on the CIS warship, the troopers while barely communicating with each knew their positions. They felt the Twilight shake as they finally docked with the monstrosity, the Jedi had been behind the group while they took the lead. Rex opened the airlock and the group saw that there were two B1s on the other side.

"Ah I knew it I told you I heard something." One of them exclaimed.

"Oh..." the other didn't get a chance to finish as the two of them were blasted into oblivion.

"Excellent shooting." Plo said as he walked out of the air lock and threw the droid bodies out of the way without touching them.

Anakin walked out of the airlock and turned to the troopers, "You all know the Plan?" he asked.

Rex dipped his head, "Yes sir, we cover the ship while you four go get the Spartan and the Senator."

"And her bodyguards." Obi wan cut in.

"Eh... her bodyguards sir?" Sinker asked confused.

"Admiral Yularen informed us that the Spartan had reported in, he found the Senator as well as two of her bodyguards one of them is injured and they're on the rail jet system in the center of the ship." Obi wan explained.

"Than we shouldn't waste any time." Plo stated and started down the corridor with Anakin, and Ahsoka following him, Obi-wan also began sprinting after them to catch up.

"Ok you heard the General's, let's set up those defense screens." Cody barked, the group placed down small generators and out of them sprouted an energy screen to serve as cover, Rex looked to the side and saw some crates.

"Boost help me with those crates, after all you can never have enough cover." Rex ordered as he walked over to the crates and hefted one of them over to their barricade.

"Good thinking captain." Boost said and did the same, setting the crates against the wall. Just as they finished setting up their defense, they heard the familiar sounds of battle droids marching.

"That's good enough, get behind cover." Rex ordered as they vaulted over the crates.

They saw a group of B1s followed by B2 walking by at the end of the corridor Sinker took aim with his carbine but a hand signal from Cody stopped him, "No they don't see us yet."

Suddenly the group of droids stopped, "This is the section where those two units went missing." one of them reported.

"Uh sir why is there a barricade set up near that airlock?" one of the droids asked, it received its answer in the form of a blue blaster bolt hitting it in the head they all turned their attention towards the airlock and saw a clone in white phase 1 armor with gold highlights.

"CLONES, blast them!" the droid ordered thus beginning a firefight between the four clones and a group of two dozen battle droids.

**(Location… The Malevolence; Section… Rail Jet System)**

The four Jedi made it to the internal rail jet system, they were currently at the top of the system, "Where could they be?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Spartan's last report puts them here." Obi-wan said.

"Perhaps they boarded one of the trains and left the area." Plo suggested

"... can we try to contact them?" Anakin suggested.

Plo shook his head slightly, "Too risky, Grievous may try to track any transmissions." Plo stated.

"What should we do then?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi-wan sighed, "We stick to the plan, Master Plo you take Ahsoka and look for the group, Anakin and I will go and sabotage the ship's' systems."

Anakin almost went to protest but ultimately decided against it "Alright let's get going." he said instead.

"Use the Comms only when necessary." Plo said as the hero with no fear and negotiator leapt onto the rail system.

**(Location... Twilight)**

R2-D2, was the only one left in the ship, he was debating on what to do in a current situation like this.

Option 1: he could stay here and let the Jedi rescue the Senator as well as the Spartan he was informed about.

Or…

Option 2: go help them. And by 'help' he meant C-3PO, knowing that his mechanical friend always got into trouble he would be able to get his 'buddy' out.

Taking the latter, he opened the airlock as the sound of blaster fire was heard by the R2 unit. He began heading across the corridor to the barricade Rex saw the droid "R2 what are you doing here!?" the captain yelled as he blasted a few more droids from his cover.

R2 beeped and whistled at the clone who let out an aggravated sigh he never learned how to speak binary, Rex looked over and saw a data jack for astromech droids right next to the airlock controls "Look if you want to help, Jack in there and set up a secure line for the General's."

R2 whistled one time and did so, his compartment opened as he 'jacked' in the systems of the Malevolence, multi-tasking was not a problem for the droid as he began making a new line of coding into the Comms and had multiple firewalls set up to prevent 'prying eyes' from looking into it. While doing that, he began looking for the group with the Senator and by extension his friend C-3PO. After evading multiple network firewalls, R2 managed to get into the system security feeds, which held many levels of the ship. Cycling through the feeds were easy enough, since he was able to quickly scan one screen and go on to the next less than one-eighth of a second and he had already found his superior, 'Skywalker' as well as Kenobi, but it seemed that Jedi Plo and Ahsoka had been split. Already knowing each of 'their' intended destinations, R2 began looking for Senator Amidala's group and found them, he watched as the 'Spartan' lead the group he had been searching for. Amongst the group he saw an Echani being carried by a Wookie and presumed the Echani was injured, taking note of that for his Master. R2 though didn't see the chatterbox of a droid, C-3PO must have been separated.

Searching for his friend, he managed to catch him riding on a tram that was heading who knows where and began hacking into the system to see if he could access the railways subroutines. Only managing to single out the one that C-3PO was on and began giving the train another location to stop at. R2 jacked out of the system and began heading to his destination, but not without getting the attention of the clones whom were shouting at the droid to get back in the Twilight; thus leaving the group frustrated and leaving R2 to go and get his friend.

Choosing paths that were not occupied with droids were virtually easy to go through, R2 found a lift and took it to his desired level, eventually reaching an exit point that had a tram stopping by. R2 went aboard, going around some supply crates until he came upon one crate that held a pair of gold mechanical legs belonging to his long time friend. Releasing a few beeps and whistles only for his companion to hear.

"R2, is that you?" C-3PO began to move but failing since he couldn't really do much at the moment, The astromech 'booped' once in confirmation, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, if only I could see you that is."

R2 moved around the crate and began tipping over, "R2, what do you think you are doing?!" The droid exclaimed, all he knew was that he was tipping over. With a slam the crate was on it's side and Threepio was able to get out himself. "Excellent I managed to get out of that infernal crate, no thanks to you."

R2, just rotated his head back and forth, he always expected those comments from his companion. Though it was always fun to get back him... most of the time. The dynamic duo began making headway to the twilight, while they were doing so, the Spartan managed to group up with Master Plo and Ahsoka down near a storage area.

"It's good to see you alive Chief!" Ahsoka exclaimed as he responded with a nod.

[It's good to see that you're alive as well] Cortana responded genuinely.

"Senator it's good to see you unharmed." Master Plo said upon seeing the Senator from Naboo.

"Thank you master Jedi, unfortunately my body guard here isn't so fortunate." Padme said sadly while the man in question moved his hand in slight wave a small smile on his face although it was betrayed by the grimace of pain that was starting to come back slowly.

"I've had worse...Senator." he tried to reassure the senator.

| Ain't that the truth. | the Wookiee growled in confirmation.

[I hear a great story there, but we can exchange war stories later we should get out of here.] Cortana suggested.

The Kel-Dor master nodded in agreement "Kenobi and Skywalker are going to sabotage the ship they'll meet us back on the Twilight." Master Plo said and turned back in the direction they came from, "Follow me."

"I'll cover our flank Master." Ahsoka said and walked behind the group her lightsaber at the ready.

"The faster we get to your ship the better, the man needs medical attention ASAP." John told Plo as they rounded a corner.

"What of the Biofoam you gave him?" Amidala inquired causing Plo to raise an eyebrow at the term biofoam.

"It's only to hold him over until he gets a Doctor." He stated.

"Then we shouldn't delay, quickly then." Plo added as they double-timed their speed. Though they encountered more enemy forces which were easily dispatched by the Jedi and the group's weapons, although there were a few run ins with some droidekas but before they could engage them the doors shut, blocking the enemy's path; it seemed a certain little blue droid had something to do with that. Not wasting time they continued until they caught up behind a group of B2 super battle droids that were engaging the Clone troopers. They would've caught them by surprise were it naught as the droidekas from earlier had caught up to them and began firing at the group, taking cover behind some panels the group was surrounded as the B2's in the back caught on as they began firing at the Senator's group.

[This isn't good] Cortana claimed.

John lobbed a fragmentation grenade at the droidekas as the explosive blew up in front of the droids shields but was unable to make a dent into it, perhaps he could use the special equipment, he still had the one that was acquired from a Brute on Installation-00. The 'Power Drain' as they called it, it is a volatile device to anyone within range including the user would be hit with a low voltage energy enough to take out any shielding that the targets had before exploding and taking out the weakened targets in range, but due to the fact it drains energy it would most likely disable the droids for a short period of time or possibly even take them offline. The group watched as they saw the Spartan throwing a blue and silver ball as it began forming a blue field that rolled near the droidekas, they witnessed as the shields began to fade away almost instantly as the ball began draining the droids next almost leaving them offline, but were surprised when the whine of the device grew, it blew up taking out the droidekas leaving them only to deal with the Super battle droids.

"You wouldn't happen to have any more of those would you Ori?" The Padawan asked as she and Master Plo began deflecting the oncoming fire.

"I'm afraid not, I left the rest with my other supplies." he stated as he took cover from the blast that lowered his shields half way.

Valon was set down by Trouw as the wookie returned fire along with the rest of the group, Valon breathed in and out before his hand shot out and a burst of electricity surged from his fingertips and caught one of the droids which chained to the droids standing next to it and short circuited them within a few moments the droids were nothing more than scrap, Valon moved to stand up when he found a green blade at his neck "Don't move Dark Jedi." Ahsoka growled, prompting Valon to raise his hands in surrender, Trouw fought to keep himself from pointing his weapon at the young padawan.

"What makes me a dark Jedi?" Valon asked cautiously.

"That little trick with the lightning that's what."

"Ahsoka stand down." Plo ordered.

"But Master..." she tried to argue.

"He used a bit of lightning, that hardly makes him a dark sider I don't sense the dark side in him do you?" he asked placing a hand in her shoulder.

"But…"

"I used lightning once, young one that doesn't make me a darksider and I did it to save a young girl from a kidnapper." Plo explained, "He used it to help fight these droids."

Chief was watching the event unfold with interest, when he saw the bolt of lightning shot out from the man's fingertips, he was to say the least surprised if not somewhat awed as was Cortana who couldn't believe what she just witnessed herself {So all that stuff on their powers are true. How?} she asked over the private speaker.

{I don't know Cortana but from now on we should take the data you retrieved seriously} John said.

"Why didn't you use your powers on Grievous." Padme asked the wounded man as Trouw helped him up.

Valon sighed "I read the reports of the battle at Hypori and knew that Grievous was more than fast enough to dodge force based attacks, he already knew I was force sensitive I didn't want to confirm that I was indeed a force user, and I haven't finished my training My teacher was killed before he could finish it."

"We can continue this discussion later in the medical bay." John cut in.

"I agree with the Spartan let's worry about his powers later for now he needs medical attention." Plo agreed, Trouw nodded and carried Valon past the clones defensive line and into the ship to get him medical attention Ahsoka, and Padme following them every step of the way.

As they set the injured down at the medbay, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan were in the process of sabotaging the ship, they had cleared the secondary bridge due to the fact that there were warnings of decompression in the main bridge and began trying to find a way to either self-destruct or just overload the engines. Though they were unfamiliar with the design of the Malevolence it took a little while to find the sections, but with Skywalker's expertise on ship systems he was able to set the coordinates for the hyperdrive to collide with the moon.

"This is one of those occasions where I wonder if it would be better to keep you out of the warzone." Obi Wan said humorously as Anakin set the navi computer.

Anakin chuckled at the remark "What?" he asked innocently.

"You do realize by doing that, that moon will have a massive ship careening towards it at speeds close to light and that won't be pretty." Obi Wan said.

"It's Okay master nobody lives on that moon and the planet isn't habitable no one's going to be affected by this except this ship and the droids on it." Anakin said, "Plus this is the quickest way of destroying the ship." he added.

Obi-Wan sighed "That's true and I'm not to keen on trying to capture this thing so maybe this is the best course of action." he relented as Anakin and him moved towards the elevator.

"Not only that but if Grievous doesn't realize it, it would end his career with the Separatists permanently," Obi-Wan saw the logic in his plan and agreed.

"Let's get back to the ship." Obi-Wan said as they entered the turbolift.

Just as the door closed the other door opened to reveal a pissed off General Grievous along with some other droids, "I guess repairs are finished." one of the droids said upon seeing no one in the bridge.

Grievous narrowed his eyes in suspicion if that was the case the repair crew would have reported so, "I don't think so." Grievous growled out loud.

"General?" the droid asked.

Grievous looked at the other elevator door and stalked towards it and ripped it off the 'hinges' and found it the elevator missing, "Make sure the systems are fully functional, l will deal the Jedi." Grievous ordered and jumped down the chute leaving the b-1s alone.

"Well you heard him let's check those systems." one of the Droids exclaimed.

Meanwhile Grievous landed on the elevator and pulled out one of his lightsabers and started to cut into it, Anakin and Obi-wan heard the noise of a lightsaber cutting into metal coming from the elevator they just exited, "Something tells me the General knows something's up." Obi-Wan stated as he drew his saber and backed away from the elevator, he had fought the General once before and most definitely heard of his reputation, he looked at Anakin right beside him sure his former Padawan had read the reports and heard of his reputation but Anakin had never fought Grievous ever before "Anakin don't underestimate Grievous he's far more dangerous than one would think." Anakin nodded and stood at the ready, suddenly the door 'wooshed' open to reveal the Kaleesh Cyborg.

"The Negotiator and The Hero with no fear, I expected someone with your reputation to be a bit older." Grievous said as he studied Anakin Skywalker with his lightsabers drawn, Grievous knew that Anakin's Lightsaber would make a fine addition to his collection and such a kill would really earn Dooku's favor again to say the least.

"Grievous, you're shorter than I expected." Anakin quipped yet still maintained such seriousness that Obi-Wan was beginning to wonder if the man right next to him was Anakin at all.

Grievous's reptilian eyes narrowed, "We finally meet at last, the supposed chosen one of the Jedi."

"So you've heard of me then?" Anakin smirked, deep down though Anakin never really liked the Idea of being the Chosen one, sure when he was younger it kind of got to his head but after a bit he realized that it wasn't at all it was cracked up to be.

"Only what Dooku has told me, I must say I didn't expect them to find the 'chosen one' as a slave on some dustball." Grievous chuckled.

Anakin's force signature flared and he glared at Grievous heatedly, "Anakin he's baiting you." Obi-Wan tried to tell Anakin but Anakin was already on the move, moving so fast, Obi-Wan barely registered that Anakin had moved he heard the sound of lightsabers clashing and turned to see Anakin and Grievous exchanging blows their blades got locked and Anakin was actually pushing Grievous backwards.

"A slave?! Your one to talk Grievous!" Anakin bellowed as he hammered his lightsaber against Grievous's defenses Grievous couldn't believe the vicious assault that the young man was dishing out he couldn't do anything, suddenly Grievous heard a clang of metal against metal he risked a glance and found his hand on the corridor floor and Anakin holding one of his lightsabers "This doesn't belong to you." Anakin growled, "And neither does that." Anakin continued as he took the Lightsabers Grievous stole.

Grievous was now disarmed and actually paralyzed with fear not some facsimile of fear but actual fear Grievous was afraid of Anakin, "beaten by a Jedi?" Grievous asked in disbelief, suddenly a communication unit on the wall activated.

"Uh, General we found that the Navi computer was sabotaged if we activated the Hyperdrive we would have been sent careening into the moon." the Droid reported, Grievous never felt so happy to hear those droids voices than he did in that moment.

"Activate the hyperdrive!" Grievous ordered much to the Jedi's surprise as well as the Droids on the bridge.

"But sir we haven't fixed the problem." the droid said.

"Don't argue and just do it!" Grievous bellowed and took off running before the Jedi could react.

"Is he insane?!" Anakin shouted.

"He'd rather die than fall into our hands, Anakin right now we should run!" Obi wan said, "How long is it going to take the ship to activate the hyperdrive?" Obi-Wan asked as the ran for the Twilight.

"Maybe a minute, two at most." Anakin answered, "Ahsoka!" he shouted into the comm on his wrist.

"Master you wouldn't believe what we learned about one of the Senator's bodyguards-" Ahsoka started.

"No time for that, go to the cockpit and get the ship ready if we're not there in about forty five seconds take off without us!" Anakin ordered.

"Master?"

"Don't argue just do it!" Anakin shouted.

"Okay, but you better hurry." Ahsoka said and cut off the link.

Anakin and Obi-Wan called upon the Force to boost their speed and they ran so fast that an outside observer would not have seen anything, only feel a big rush of wind.

Back at the airlock Plo, John, Cody and Rex all heard Plo's Comm go off he brought it up to answer "Master Plo here."

"Master Plo, Master Skywalker contacted me and told me to get the ship ready for departure he sounded very urgent!" Ahsoka reported as she did what her teacher told her.

Just than R2 and C-3P0 came down the corridor, "Safe at last!" the droid exclaimed as he shuffled his way to the airlock with R2 leading the way.

"Did he say what the problem was?" Plo asked concerned, the force was trying to tell him something but he wasn't sure what.

"No, but it must be bad he said if he and Master Kenobi didn't show up in 45 seconds we should take off without them." Ahsoka answered much to the alarm of everyone defending the airlock.

"Cortana can you hack into the system and see what's wrong?" Plo asked calmly.

[I should be able to, give me a few seconds.] Cortana answered, [Chief jack me into the system over there] she told the Spartan marking the location on his HUD, John wasted no time, he ran over and held his hand up to the access port, gold rings emitted from his hand and less than 3 seconds later the gold rings came back into his hand, [Okay we should leave now!] Cortana exclaimed, [General Grievous set the ship on a collision course for the nearby moon in two minutes the ship's hyperdrive will activate; the ship and everything on it will collide with the moon and we can say hi to oblivion.] Cortana summarized.

John had to admit he didn't like that idea one bit.

"All of you get on the ship I will wait for Kenobi and Skywalker as long as possible." Plo ordered them.

The clones all looked at each other and nodded, "Understood sir." Commander Cody answered, as the clone all walked aboard the lift with Artoo and C-3P0.

"You to Spartan." Plo told John.

"In the UNSC we have a rule 'no man left behind' and I am not leaving them behind if I can help it." John told the Kel Dor Jedi master and stood at the ready with his blaster that he acquired on board the ship.

"Do as you will I won't force you to do anything." Plo said as more droids rounded the corner and opened fire on the Jedi and the Spartan.

John returned fire and took cover successfully hitting and disabling 5 droids, Master Plo used his nearly unparalleled Mastery of the 5th form of lightsaber combat to deflect the bolts back at the droids, as well as knocking them over with his telekinesis when the opportunity presented itself.

John continued to fire till his blaster stopped working seeing no other option he activated his energy sword and tried to see if he could deflect the bolts he wished he tested this earlier and not on the battlefield but he was sure that the blade could deflect the blaster bolt, he did after all see it stop bullets when he faced Thel 'Lodamee when he saved Doctor Halsey from the covenant, he stood up and blocked a blaster bolt from hitting him and sent it in a random direction.

"You're going to have to practice that if you want to redirect the bolts back at the shooter." Plo commented as he redirected a bolt into another droid and sent a telekinetic push at the droids but the droids seemed endless, "How long till the Hyper drive activates?" Plo asked as he calmly deflected the bolts back at the droids.

[1 minute and 25 seconds.] Cortana answered.

"If they don't get here soon… we may have to leave them behind." Plo said reluctantly, "Cortana when we have thirty seconds left let us know we'll leave then." Plo requested.

[Understood.] Cortana answered less than pleased at the prospect of leaving any friend behind.

John continued to deflect blaster bolts away from him, as a timer appeared on his HUD which counted down the seconds away but every second felt like an eternity he hoped that Kenobi and Skywalker would get here soon.

After what felt like an eternity of fighting droids which was actually 50 seconds, the droids were suddenly thrown forward so fast that John was actually surprised and found that everything seemed to slow down and even than the droids were coming pretty fast he slashed those that came his way but then saw that they were thrown back, he looked at Plo who had his hand outstretched which told John that he used his telekinetic powers to shield them from the droids and debris, he wondered what caused that before his HUD showed two friendly contacts he looked down the corridor and saw Skywalker and Kenobi making their way to them.

"Come on!" Plo shouted and beckoned them over, with that the group ran into the lift and took it down, "Ahsoka let's leave they're here." Plo ordered into the Comm on his wrist.

"Got it!" she exclaimed and the group felt the ship detach from the Malevolence and make it's way back to the Republic ships.

[Quite the entrance there you two.] Cortana chimed in over the Chief's external speakers.

"Well thanks." Anakin quipped as the door opened, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go discipline my Padawan for disobeying an order." Anakin said as he made his way to the cockpit.

"Skywalker I told her to wait longer, don't blame her." Plo told the young man.

"Besides Anakin you disobeyed plenty of orders in the past." Obi-Wan reminded him ruefully.

Anakin stuttered and tried to come up with a comeback before sighing in resignation, "I suppose you're right, besides thanks to you Master Plo and Ori we all made it off the ship alive." Anakin said.

"Master Skywalker!" Ahsoka cried in relief as she ran up to him, she then noticed the lightsabers on his belt, "Master where did you get those lightsabers?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin smirked "I took them off of Grievous." he answered then his expression lost all of it's mirth, "Now the Jedi he killed can rest in peace knowing that their weapons will no longer be used by him." Anakin sighed.

John guessed that from what he was observing Jedi view their weapons with honor and to take one off of a dead one and to use it in a dishonorable manner, defiled the man or woman who made the weapon, or so he guessed {Well I guess that means the Jedi won't allow us to scan their weapons huh?} Cortana asked John over his private speakers, John remembered their conversation a few days ago about how they could use the lightsaber's energy source to improve the energy sword's power storage however Cortana needed to study a lightsaber and see how it worked.

{I guess so, I suppose we can find a lightsaber somewhere else} John answered.

{I have a few locations that could work.} Cortana told him.

{Good to know} John said as they made their way to the cockpit when they got their R2 beeped something.

"He says that the Malevolence's hyperdrive has activated." Threepio translated.

A viewing monitor showed the ship turn towards the moon and it launched itself at it at high speeds the moon shattered into several pieces due to a massive ship hitting it at speeds around the speed of light and the ship destroyed, thus ending the threat of the Malevolence for good, However Kenobi, Skywalker, Plo and John all saw a fighter leave the ship hangar moments before the ship crashed into the moon and jump off into Hyperspace letting them know that Grievous was still alive and kicking.

**A/N: And I'm Back with another Chapter, took a while, (Damn you Writers Block!) Anyways, My editor (Squasher) helping me with the Chapter, he did most of the combat scenes including the one with the Jedi movement. Speaking of my partner Squasher, I am Advertising his New Story that I am helping him edit, the reason why is that it doesn't seem to accumulate any decent followers. So all I ask of you my followers is to give this Prologue down below a view and if you like it, then you can go to his page: Squasher or you can look it up in the Star Wars and RWBY Crossover.**

* * *

**(Soul Of The Jedi) By Squasher, My Editor This is his story not mine.**

"Mommy, where are you and Daddy going?" a three year old girl asked her mother as she was getting ready for an outing.

The woman in question turned to face her young daughter their silver eyes meeting as she answered, "Daddy and I are going out for a while Ruby, don't worry uncle Qrow will be here to watch out for you." she assured the girl.

"When will you be back?" Ruby asked cutely.

Summer Rose smiled and pulled Ruby into a hug "In a few hours, I want you to be on your best behavior with uncle Qrow okay?"

"Okay." she said happily.

A knock sounded at the door and she moved to answer it and there stood her fellow teammate and friend Qrow Branwen "Qrow thank you so much for babysitting Yang and Ruby." Summer said gratefully.

The veteran huntsman just waved it off "Think nothing of it, It's always a pleasure to watch my nieces."

"Unca Qroooow!" Ruby squealed and ran up to him, he got down to her level and brought her into a hug.

"Hey squirt, where's your sister?" he asked as he pulled away from the embrace.

"I don't know." Ruby said.

"Let's go find her, okay?" he asked in a tone that suggested that he was suggesting they make a game out of it.

"Yippee!" she said and took off running looking for her sister.

"I'll be with you in a moment." he called after her though he doubt she heard him by then, he turned back to Summer "So did Tai say where he was taking you to?" Qrow asked.

Summer smiled and shook her head "No he said he wanted it to be a surprise." she told him.

Qrow just smiled in return "It's your fifth anniversary it's going to be good."

"It's Tai of course it's going to be good, no it's going to be great." she said warmly.

"Found You!" they heard Ruby scream in delight across the house drawing amused chuckles from the adults.

A few seconds later Ruby came running back to the greeting area with a another girl, she had long blond hair which grew so long because the five year old refused to cut it and lilac eyes that seemed to light up when she saw Qrow "Uncle Qrow!" she exclaimed and leaped at him knocking the wind out of him and catching him in a hug.

"Hey." he said as he ruffled both his niece's heads affectionately.

"Qrow it's good to see you again." a man's voice exclaimed Qrow turned to see a man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing his same old clothing matching Summer's choice of clothes her typical white cloak and combat clothes, this was Taiyang Xiao Long.

"Likewise Tai." Qrow said with a grin.

"I want you girls on your best behavior." he told the girls as he walked over.

"Okay Daddy." Ruby said.

"Yes Dad." Yang said respectfully.

Tai pulled them into a hug "I love you both we'll be back soon." he said as he pulled away and Summer took his place and hugged the two girls, afterwards they left to go celebrate their fifth anniversary.

Tai and Summer caught a ferry to the mainland and walked into the city of Vale "Okay Tai where are you taking us?" she asked.

"I told you it's a surprise." he answered with a smile.

They walked until they came to the Vale weapons museum "Really Tai a whole evening of you me and Weapons?" Summer asked.

"This is the first thing on tonight's list of events." he answered as they walked into the museum and looked at all the weapons of the old heroes who fought the Grimm, as well as old schematics for other types of weapons, she was studying a weapon that belonged to according to legend anyway one of the first warriors to fight the Grimm the great Oum the same one who discovered dust at least according to legend.

After some time in the museum they left and continued walking along the streets they were coming up on a corner and summer accidentally bumped into a man coming around the corner which knocked all the things he was carrying to the ground "I'm terribly sorry about that." she apologized as she helped the stranger pick up the papers he dropped.

"Oh it's okay." the man said as he waved off the apology "Thank you very much miss…" he stopped.

"My name's Summer, and this is my husband TaiYang we're celebrating our anniversary."

"A pleasure to meet you both." he said and shook their hands then he noticed Summer's silver eyes, his own eyes narrowed just a fraction so slight that unless someone was actively looking for it would have gone unnoticed "My name is Yncѐ" he said pleasantly.

"It's nice to meet you Yncѐ." Tai said kindly, he had a weird feeling about this man something felt off and unnatural about him, he looked at his wife to see if she might be feeling the same thing, if she was she was hiding it very well.

"Well Yncѐ, we would love to stay and talk more but My husband and I have a whole evening ahead planned, I'm terribly sorry about this." Summer said apologetically.

Yncѐ smiled in understanding "I understand and congratulations." he said warmly, as the couple left, as soon as they did his violet eyes seemed to transform into a blood red color and a thoughtful frown adorned his face he looked around to make sure no one was looking at him before he pulled out a small device and activated it "This is Shadow Bringer."

"What is it?" the voice on the other end demanded.

"I fear I may have found a silver eyed warrior." he reported.

"... You're certain of this?" the voice asked after a moment of silence.

Shadow Bringer turned his head to look at the couple "Yes."

"Follow them and report their movements." the voice ordered him.

"As you command." Shadow Bringer said, put his communicator away, and suddenly disappeared from sight leaving no trace that he was there.

"Tai, did that man seem off to you?" Summer asked her husband as they walked through the streets.

"A little, something about him seemed... Sinister I guess." he said after looking for the right words and looked back in the direction that they came from.

"It was probably nothing." She said but deep down she had a hard time believing that.

"Maybe…" Tai agreed somewhat uncertainly, before he shook his head "But never mind about that tonight's all about us we can worry about that later." he stated.

Summer smiled and nodded "Yeah so where to next?" she asked curiously, he smiled and held his hand out to her, she took it with a smile and they continued to walk through the brightly lit streets unaware of the uninvited guest who invited himself.

After a few minutes of walking they came to the front of the Wolf's Den, "Tai this place is Expensive, how did you afford to pay for this?"

"I called in a favor." Tai answered honestly, "this is Oz's anniversary present to us." he told her.

"He didn't need to go through all that trouble." Summer said surprised.

"He insisted." Tai told her.

Summer shook her head a little in disbelief "Well why not?" she asked with a smile "Let's go." she exclaimed.

Tai smiled and the couple walked into the restaurant "Party of two Taiyang and Summer." Tai told the Doorman as they walked in the man looked down and nodded to himself.

"Yep here you are." he confirmed and grabbed two menus "Follow me." he beckoned, and led them to a booth at the far end of the restaurant, "Your waiter will be right with you." he told them as the couple sat in their seats and he placed the menus down on the table "I hope you have a pleasant time, and enjoy your meal." He told them warmly.

"Thank you." Tai and Summer said in unison, as the Doorman walked back to the door.

The two hunters browsed through the menu and already decided on the drinks they wanted when the Waiter came up to them "Hello and welcome to the Wolf's Den, my name is Zelen and I will be your waiter."

"Nice to meet you Zelen." Summer said genuinely, and Tai nodded.

"Well what can I get you to drink?" Zelen asked.

"Just some water will be fine for me." Tai said.

"I'll have strawberry milk." Summer said.

"Alright Water for you and Strawberry milk for you." Zelen said to himself as he wrote down the order on the pad, "Okay anything else before I go?" Zelen asked.

The couple looked at each other and shook their heads "Still undecided on what we want to eat."

"No problem, I'll be right back." he told them and left to go get their drinks.

The couple looked through the menu to find something to eat, by the time Zelen came back with their drinks they had already decided on what they were going to have "here's the water for you." he said as he handed the Water to Tai, "And the strawberry milk for you." and handed the drink to Summer.

"Thank you very much Zelen." Tai said gratefully.

"You're very welcome, so have you decided on what you're going to have?" Zelen asked his notepad at the ready.

"Yes we have," Summer started, "I'll have the Salad please no dressing, and unbreaded chicken, please." she said Zelen nodded as he wrote down the order on the notepad.

"Salad no dressing, and unbreaded chicken?" he asked to make sure.

"Yep." she confirmed.

"And you sir?" Zelen asked.

"I'll have an omelet, with cheese, please." Tai said, Zelen had left the two as he sent the order to the kitchen.

When they were alone Summer started a conversation "Five years already?"

"I know it doesn't seem possible, It seemed just like yesterday we were put on a team together with Qrow and... Raven." he said that last name with a bit of a hurt tone before he shook it off.

Summer knew of the past history between Tai and Raven and that Tai sometimes missed her but she didn't hold it against him for doing so, in reality she was a little angry at Raven for doing what she did she didn't offer any explanation she just up'd and left leaving her just born child Yang and Tai alone, she shook her head of these thoughts today was a celebration of her and Tai's 5 years of matrimony a time to remember the happy memories not the butter ones, before she could speak Zelen came back with a wine bottle in hand "The gentle men over their wishes to offer his congratulations." the group looked over and saw a familiar face looking at them with a smile, he had silver hair, wore glasses and had a cane next to him, when they saw who it was they smiled back and turned to the Waiter "Tell him thank you, but we already have drinks." Summer said.

"The man insisted." Zelen said.

"Leave the bottle than." Tai said, "And tell Ozpin thank you for us."

"Of course."

"Ozpin seems to be playing chaperone again." Summer said humorously.

"Let him." Tai retorted.

"He's coming over here." Summer said, indeed the new headmaster of beacon was coming over to their table.

"Summer, Taiyang, it's good to see you again." Ozpin greeted when he arrived at the table "and you're welcome."

"It's good to see you as well Oz." Tai returned.

"It is indeed."

"How are Yang and Ruby?" Oz asked.

"They're great, Qrow is watching them." Summer answered.

Oz chuckled "Oh Qrow, how is he doing?"

"He's fine as well."

"That's good."

"This isn't a social visit is it?" Tai asked.

Ozpin sighed "I'm afraid not, the council wants to send one of you to go on a mission as soon as you can."

"Oz." Tai said frustrated.

"I'm sorry I wouldn't be telling you this unless it was absolutely necessary."

"What's the matter Oz?" Summer asked worried.

"The council have reasons to believes they found a White Grimm in the badlands moving to one of the settlements outside the kingdom's boundaries." At the mention of a White Grimm the couple immediately lost all coloration in their faces, those things were far more dangerous than the average Grimm with only the extremely old Grimm matching them in terms of danger levels it took an extremely high caliber huntsman or huntress to take them down, fortunately high caliber huntsman was Tai and Summer.

"I'll take it." Summer volunteered.

"You sure?" Oz asked.

"Yes sir." Summer said full of determination.

"Summer..." Tai started.

"I'll be fine Tai." she said "we can finish our anniversary when I get back." she told him.

"I am terribly sorry I didn't mean to make you cancel your plans." Ozpin apologized.

"It's okay sir, those settlers lives are important, I will help them." Summer assured Ozpin.

"I don't doubt it." Ozpin said 'I just hope you come home alive.' he thought to himself

Zelen came back to the table with the food "And here is your meal." he said.

"Zelen can you put that in a bag please?" Tai asked the waiter.

"Of course sir." Zelen said realizing that the couple might be leaving early and moved to go get two containers and a bag.

"I must be going, I'll be there to see you off on the Bullhead." Ozpin said.

"I'll see you there." Summer said, as he left.

"I don't like this." Tai said.

"I don't like it either." she told him "but I have to save those settlers you know me Tai, when someone is in danger I have to help them."

"I know." Tai told her "But it's a White Grimm."

"It could be a Goliath for all I care, I'd still fight it." Summer told him.

"I don't doubt it, perhaps if I came with you…" he started.

"Tai someone needs to watch over Yang and Ruby." she interrupted him.

"You say that like you aren't coming back." Tai said.

"Tai I don't know what exactly to expect, White Grimm are a very rare occurrence and I just want to be ready in the event that…"

"You will come home, don't doubt your abilities now, you trained for this you can kill this thing is, I know you can." Tai told her and placed a hand on hers.

"You're right." Summer said confidently.

Zelen came up with the bag in hand "Here's your meals." Tai took the bag and then reached into his pocket and pulled out some lien cards and gave it to the waiter "Thank you sir." Zelen said gratefully upon receiving 50 lien.

After they left the restaurant Tai and Summer walked together to the helipad where the Bullheads waited to deploy the hunters, when they reached it Summer pulled out her scroll and typed in her code a few moments later a locker came flying in and Summer walked up to it, opened it and pulled out her weapon, she walked back to Tai, "I'll see you in a few Days."

"Hopefully sooner." Tai responded, then he pulled her into a hug, "Stay safe beloved." and kissed her which she returned.

Summer pulled away "I love you, and give my love to Yang and Ruby." she told him as she boarded the Bullhead.

"I love you too, and I will." Tai shouted.

Meanwhile, Shadow bringer had been following the couple ever since they bumped into him and place a tracking device on the bull head before it took off, "Umbra, it's Shadow bringer." he said into the communicator.

"What is it Shadow Bringer?" the voice now identified as Umbra demanded.

"The silver eyed warrior is going on a mission in the Danger Zone." Shadow bringer reported "I placed a tracking device on her aircraft."

"Good work Shadow Bringer." Umbra said "what do you make of her will she join us?" Umbra asked.

"I don't think so, she's going on a mission to kill the purest life form." Shadow Bringer growled.

"A pity, we'll do what must be done." Umbra said ominously.

After landing in the settlement Summer walked out of the bullhead and over to the Inn, the Pilot walking just behind her, she walked up to the Innkeeper "hello sir I would like to rent two rooms for tonight, one for me and the other for my pilot here."

The innkeeper smiled and nodded "Of course a huntress is always welcome here, please take a room free of charge." he said.

"Are you sure sir?" Summer asked uncertainly.

"I insist." the innkeeper said.

"If you're sure." Summer told him not really liking the idea of free stuff.

"Think about it this way you are paying me by doing your duty as a huntress as such I will not take your money." The Innkeeper told her.

"Alright." Summer said uneasily and went to her room the pilot went to his room as well.

The next day Summer grabbed her gear and left the safety of the settlement behind to hunt her quarry.

Summer moved through the beautiful woods as a mountain lion does on a hunt she used the trees and high ground to get a better look of the area, her instinct from all her years and experience as a huntress serving her well, after several hours of looking and not finding any sign of the Grimm Summer decided to get a drink at the stream she found.

She scooped up some water in her hand and began to drink while maintaining awareness of her surroundings, after taking a drink she looked down at one of the pools in the stream it was still enough so she could see her reflection she looked at the reflection for a moment then she saw something else in it, her eyes widened and she rolled to the side in the nick of time as a growling animal charged her and missed going right into the stream, she grabbed her weapon and held it in a defensive stance, as the creature stopped and turned to face her snarling all the while, 'I finally found you.' Summer thought to herself, as she and the white Beowolf stared each other down her silver eyes meeting its demonic red ones.

After several tense seconds the Beowulf made the first move, it picked up a stone from the stream, threw it at the huntress, and charged, Summer dodged the stone and struck with her weapon the blow landed on the demon's armored head and caused it to stagger a little, Summer took advantage of the blunder on her enemies part and moved to follow up but the Grimm proved to be smarter than she originally thought, it dodged the blow and countered with it's claws successfully scratching her arm, Summer quickly moved away and cursed herself, 'It faked being hurt that clever devil' she thought to herself with that in mind she used her weapon's gun form to shoot the creature from a distance, the first three shots hit the creature in the arms two in the right the last on the left which made the creature howl in pain and retaliate by throwing more stones, Summer then shot the creature in the eye causing it to go blind it brought its hand up to cover its face and it road in pain capitalizing on this she rushed the creature and stabbed its remaining eye with a knife the creature threw her off and started to flail wildly to try and kill the huntress, it never came close, Summer used the Grimm's blindness to her advantage and started to beat the creature into submission, after several minutes the Grimm grabbed her weapon and started to fight back having adapted to its blindness, she kicked it with such force that it let the weapon go and tumbled backwards, and tripped over some stones Summer looked past the Grimm and saw that they were near a cliff side, so she continued to push the Grimm in that direction, the creature fought back and the two exchanged blows with such ferocity that to an outside observer it would look like two professional athletes fighting for the title of champion.

After several minutes Summer gained the upper hand by breaking the creature's arm with a crack, the Grimm Howled so loudly that if Summer hadn't been high on adrenaline, she would of have to cover her ears, the Grimm charged in the direction of the Huntress, Summer taking advantage leaped over the creature and grabbed onto its back using her weapon to grab it's throat she pulled on it so violently that the Grimms neck broke and it fell to the ground unable to move, she than stabbed the creature and threw it off the cliff for good measure.

Summer was breathing heavy, she felt a little tired but she felt exhilarated as well, she looked at her scroll to check her aura level, it was in the yellow a little over the halfway point, "A job well done." she said to herself with a smile and started to contact Ozpin to tell him the good news, she turned around and looked up… as soon as she did she saw four individuals all wearing dark cloaks of some kind, each of them wore a horrific mask that reminded her of the Grimm, two of the individuals had red eyes, one of them had yellow sickly eyes and the last one frightened her the most his eyes were blacker than midnight and all of them were boring right into her.

"Can I help you?" Summer asked nervously, while subtly pressing the send button and hoping Ozpin would listen in.

"You Killed that creature, Why?" the man with black eyes asked his voice was so soft and almost whisper like, it sent a chill up her spine.

"It's My job to kill these abominations." Summer retorted refusing to let the groups chilling presence get to her "It threatened a settlement near here." she continued.

"You heretic!" one of the red eyed men shouted she thought she recognized that voice but from where she couldn't remember.

"Hold Shadow Bringer." the yellow eyed individual said the voice sounded female, "She could prove useful."

"How she killed a perfect life form!" Shadow Bringer retorted angrily.

Summer couldn't believe what she was hearing apparently these people worship the Grimm for what reason she had no Idea, "I refuse to help anybody who worships these things."

The black eyed man sighed "A pity, than you will die, Shadow Bringer kill her." he said in his whisper like voice.

"With pleasure Umbra." the young man said as he pulled out a sword hilt with nothing attached than he pressed a button and a ruby red blade of light sprout out from the hilt he took a stance and Summer did the same the others all stood by watching the event unfold, "After we're done here we'll go and finish what he was supposed to do, you only delayed those settlers the awakening to the truth." he told her.

Summer's eyes hardened "And what truth is that?!" she demanded.

"The same truth I'm about to show you!" Shadow Bringer shouted and shot his hand out, arcs of electricity flew at Summer who barely managed to avoid the attack 'so his semblance is electricity.' she thought to herself, then he picked up a stone without touching it and threw it at her, it hit her in the torso causing her eyes to widen 'How is that possible?' she asked herself, before she switched to her weapon to its gun form and shooting at him, Shadow Bringer held out his hand and the bullets each hit his hand without doing anything to him, doing the only thing she could she took one of her dust crystals and threw it at him than she shot the crystal causing it to explode she rushed forward and struck him so hard that it knocked his mask askew and she could clearly see who it was.

"Yncѐ? I knew there was something off about you!" she said.

Shadow Bringer just laughed at her "You're more perceptive than I thought, you and your husband, which reminds me, Umbra, she has two daughters if one of them is a silver eyed warrior than they could be of use to our cause." he informed the group drawing a look of horror from Summer, and a look of intrigue from Umbra.

"Well than hurry up and finish her off so we can find this daughter of hers."

Summer's eyes started to act strangely it seemed like silver fire was coming out of them "**Don't you Dare touch her!**" she bellowed and started to ferociously attack Shadow Bringer and the others with abandon the group actually recoiled at the ferocity behind the assault, Shadow hunter was on the defensive unable to find an opening to counter, Summer swung her weapon around and caught the final member of the group with her weapons blade and bisected him, she than set her sight on Umbra and charged him he sidestepped her over head swing and move out of the way he then launched a ball of telekinetic energy at the huntress when the ball hit her Summer found she couldn't move, she struggled for a moment and realized that she was paralyzed and now at the mercy of these people.

Umbra looked at the bisected man with the yellow eyed woman hovering over him, "How is he?"

The woman looked up at him. "He'll be fine, he'll just be half the man he used to be." she reported and went to work on cauterizing his wound.

"Good." he turned back to the helpless huntress, "I must say you're prowess impressed me, I suppose the legend of the silver eyed warriors are true, that begs the question, how many of the other legends on this world are true?" he asked not necessarily Summer.

Summer's eyes widened when he said world 'they're not from this world?' she thought.

"But enough of that I will find your daughter and turn her into an instrument of the Dark." Umbra promised.

"Fat chance I'd tell you where she is." Summer growled.

"You misunderstand you're cooperation isn't necessary though before I begin I feel I must say this before your mind is too warped for you to understand, Thank you for you help, you have proven most helpful." he told which confused her.

Summer suddenly felt a major headache coming on "Get out of my head!" she screamed while shaking her head trying to get rid of the presence invading her mind, she then decided to make things difficult she thought about random things and different locations the place she went to school anything but her family.

After several minutes Umbra withdrew from her mind "Your will power is astounding." he commented impressed, no one had ever fought him off before, "ah well it doesn't matter we'll find her at some point." he said, "You are no longer required." he stated and pointed his finger at her chest and started to move it down as he did this blood started to appear on Summer's white clothes and she screamed as she felt something cut into her, suddenly she felt a pain in her chest and she felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest and given what she knew he probably was trying to rip her heart out, suddenly the pressure stopped and she looked forward and saw a sword protruding from Umbra's chest Summer looked behind him and saw her fellow teammate.

"Raven?" she asked weakly as she collapsed.

"What how?" the yellow eyed woman asked as she pulled out her weapon.

Umbra started to laugh, "You all never cease to impress me, though I have one thing to say, you missed my Vital organs." he told Raven who's eyes widened and she pulled her weapon out of his body.

Raven then jumped over Umbra and kicked him to the ground she grabbed Summer and cut the air behind them forming a portal she carried Summer through and the portal sealed behind them.

"Damn it they got away!" Shadow Bringer growled as he grabbed Summer's weapon.

"She won't survive." Umbra assured the group "Her heart's too damaged, nothing on this world not even her aura can help her in time."

Meanwhile at the hospital in Vale a portal opened up in the middle of the emergency room and Raven carrying an injured summer walked through "She needs a Doctor!" Raven shouted the Doctors sprang into action and told her to set her down on the Operating table Raven got on her scroll and contacted her Brother Qrow, "Qrow, I need you to bring Tai to the Vale city hospital immediately."

"Raven? What's wrong?" Qrow asked concerned.

"It's Summer." that was all she needed to say.

"We're on our way." Qrow told her and hung up.

After that she contacted Ozpin and told him that she brought Summer to Vale city hospital, it didn't take long for the three to arrive Oz arrived first as Beacon was closer than patch where Tai and Qrow were coming from.

Qrow and Tai showed up in the waiting room when they saw Raven and Oz they walked over to him "How is she?" Tai asked worried and rightfully so.

"We don't know yet the doctors are still doing what they can." Oz told Tai who nodded his head.

"I should have gone with her I thought that she would have been okay dealing with a White Grimm." Tai stated with grief.

"It wasn't a Grimm that did this." Raven said.

"What do you mean?" Qrow asked.

"Summer contacted me to tell me she completed her mission however afterward she was ambushed by a group of four individuals." Oz told them.

"Were they White fang?" Tai Growled.

"No, I fear it's much worse than that." Oz said just as the Doctor walked through the Door with a somber expression on his face.

"Are you the next of kin?" he asked the group when he made it to them.

"Tai." Qrow said and looked at Tai.

"I'm her husband is she alright?" he asked hoping that the answer was, 'yes you can take her home next week.' but the answer he got was far worse than he could have imagined.

"She suffered massive damage to her heart there's nothing we can do I recommend that you all go in and say your goodbyes, I'm terribly sorry." the doctor said somberly.

Tai rushed in the room to find his wife hooked up to a life support machine but it could only do so much "Tai?" Summer asked weakly.

"Yes beloved I'm here." he said brokenly.

Qrow, Raven, and Oz all came in afterwards, "I'm not going to make it… aren't I?" Summer asked.

Tai choked back a sob and that was all Summer needed to know the answer "Tai, Raven, Qrow I need you to do something for me."

"Anything." Tai said.

"Protect... Ruby and Yang the men who attacked me… they are after them." Summer gasped out and coughed.

"Of course Summer you can count on us." Qrow reassured her.

"Always." Summer smiled than the light from her eyes started to fade, her eyes closed and the life monitors flatlined telling them that Summer Rose had shed this mortal coil.

Tai started to weep as the doctor came into the room with the other workers were disconnecting all the equipment that held Summer, Tai ignored them as he grieved for the loss of his wife.

"Sir, I'm sorry for your loss." the doctor told him somberly.

"Thank you." Tai said not looking at him.

"Tai, I think maybe we should get out of their way." Qrow said while placing a hand on Tai's shoulder.

"Okay." Tai said and followed the others out of the room, they all walked up to the roof for some privacy, when they got up their Tai punched the wall in frustration "**Why!" **Tai screamed letting out his grief and anguish.

"I'm so sorry Taiyang." Oz said his own eyes welling up with tears of guilt, "I shouldn't have sent her on that mission…"

"Oz, it's not your fault." Tai interrupted "She made the choice to go on the mission, it could have easily just have been me." Tai said with tears flowing from his eyes.

"I think that she was their actual target if I heard everything right." Oz said with a shuddering breath.

"What do you mean Oz?" Qrow asked curiously his own eyes welled up with tears.

"Summer left the line open when she encountered these individuals I have it recorded right here." Oz said reaching into his pocket to show them the scroll, he hit the recording and the group listened to the whole encounter between Summer and this group.

"So they worship the Grimm?" Qrow asked incredulously.

"Apparently."

Meanwhile Tai was shaking with rage Yncѐ aka Shadow Bringer was one of the ones responsible for his wife's death, "I'm going to find these bastards and kill them myself!"

"Tai, we have no Idea what we're dealing with one of them took a fatal stab through the chest from my sword and laughed it off, and the one Summer got is still alive just legless." Raven said.

"That and we have no Idea where they are." Qrow said.

"Leave that to me." Raven said.

"That is a good idea Raven you find these people and get their location to us, Tai and Qrow you protect Ruby and Yang." Oz said.

"Oz, what about Summer's eyes made them want to go after her?" Qrow asked.

Ozpin sighed "In order to tell you I will have to bring you in on a top secret group."

"Okay." Tai said uncertainly.

"This means that what I tell you stay between us and never leaves your mouths understood?" Oz said seriously.

The remainder of team SQTR nodded in understanding, "according to legend the silver eyed warriors have been around since long before the kingdoms and huntsman the creatures of grimm feared them in fact they apparently had the ability to strike a Grimm down with a single look." Ozpin recounted.

Qrow scoffed at that "You're kidding." the look on Ozpin's face told him that no indeed he wasn't.

"These people killed my wife because of some legend?!" Tai growled.

"There is some truth in myth Taiyang I know of a few that are true and it honestly wouldn't surprise me if the legend of the silver eyed warriors were true." Oz explained.

"Than that would explain why they'll be going after Ruby." Qrow realized.

"Does Ruby have the potential to use her powers?" Tai asked.

"She might, I never actually seen a silver eyed warrior use their powers in action but if the recording is anything to go by than Summer utilized her powers against these people so it wouldn't surprise me." Oz answered.

"You said that you know of other myths that are true what are they?" Raven asked, "I believe that these people may be looking into the myths and fairy tales to find other targets." she explained.

Oz suddenly looked uncomfortable "The four maidens if they ever managed to get any of them to their side…" he couldn't finish that sentence and he didn't need to, the three hunters understood.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Qrow asked.

"Well Qrow I suppose you can do both protecting Ruby and those 4 maidens as well." Tai said.

"That would certainly help fortunately You are not the only ones who know about this, James knows about them I'll be sure to let him know, as does Glynda, James can at least keep his eyes open." he told them.

"That's good." Qrow said.

"Is that all there is to know?" Tai asked.

"I can't go into any more now, but we must be careful we have no idea what Umbra and his cadre are capable of." Oz answered, "For now I recommend that you go home Taiyang be with your daughters, they'll need you now more than ever." Oz finished.

"I'll go with you Tai." Qrow told him.

"Thanks Qrow, what about you would you like to come see Yang?" Tai asked Raven.

Raven looked over to the side "I don't know." she answered hesitantly "I…"

"Don't bother." Tai interrupted harshly, "If you don't want to come then don't."

A tear of shame fell from Raven's eyes, "I'll get started on hunting these bastards." she stated and turned away from the group and cut the air with her sword forming a portal and stepped through it, it sealed almost immediately after she stepped through.

Tai turned to face the remaining two who looked at him with scolding looks "Oh don't give me that look, she abandoned Yang without any explanation." he told them.

Qrow just sighed in resignation "I know that Tai but you can't treat her like that."

"I'm sorry…" Tai said.

"I get it Tai, I think that we should be on our way now." Qrow told him.

"Yeah your right." Tai said exhausted, "We'll see you around Oz."

"Taiyang, I am truly sorry." Oz said.

"Thank you." Tai told him as they left the roof all the while thinking 'How am I going to tell Ruby and Yang that their mother isn't coming home?'

As Tai and Qrow approached the log house on patch Tai felt his eyes well up with tears "I can't do it." he said.

Qrow turned to face him his own eyes welled up with tears "You got to."

"How am I going to tell them that their mother isn't coming home?" Tai sniffled.

"Gently, you're going to sit them down and tell them gently." Qrow answered as tears fell from his eyes.

"The sooner the better." Tai said and walked into the home which would have one less occupant from now on "Girls I need to see you come into the living area please!" keeping his voice calm and level he turned back to see Qrow walking in.

He walked into the living area and found Ruby and Yang sitting on the couch "Daddy!" Ruby squealed and ran over to hug him, then she noticed that her dad was crying "Why are you sad daddy?" the three year old asked.

"Ruby please sit down?" Tai asked, the little girl obeyed and sat down next to her half sister, "I have some bad news."

Yang was worried and noticed that uncle Qrow also was crying "What happened dad?"

Tai took a shuddering breath "Mommy isn't coming home." he choked out.

Yang's eyes widened and welled up with tears.

"Where's Mommy going?" Ruby asked confused, Tai nearly broke down from the question as he realized that his three year old daughter didn't understand the concept of death.

"She's gone to heaven sweetheart." Tai answered, at that Ruby understood that her mother won't be coming back Ruby started to tear up and Tai brought her into a hug and she cried into his shirt Yang also joined in and the three family members cried in the middle of the room with Qrow looking on.

-9 years later-

Ruby, Yang, and Tai all visited Summers grave overlooking a cliff Ruby was standing in front of the grave while Tai and Yang stood back with their pet dog Zwei to allow Ruby to have some alone time with Summer.

"Hey Mom, it's me, Ruby." a now twelve year old Ruby started awkwardly, "So where do I begin?" she asked, "Oh, I just turned 12 last month and that means I'm qualified to go to Signal academy when the semester starts up in two months, Qrow has been helping me out by teaching me how to fight I'm so much better now than I used to be." Ruby stated then faded into silence, "... I'm nervous about starting school though, Dad says that I'll be fine and that I'll make friends, but… I don't know."

She stared at the gravestone, as if she was expecting to hear a response.

"I miss you Mom." Ruby said her voice full of emotion, and looked into the blue sky, "I hope that you're happy wherever you are." she said sincerely, than in the distance she saw a shooting star falling towards the planet, she saw it crash down in the valley that the cliff over looked she looked back at her dad and Yang to see if they saw it as well given their expressions they did.

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"A meteoroid probably nothing to worry to about." Tai answered.

"Should we check it out?" Ruby asked.

"I don't see any real need Ruby." Tai answered, however Zwei started to bark and tried to run in the direction of the object but Tai had a firm grip on his leash.

"Whatever it is it's got Zwei all riled up." Yang commented.

"Dad maybe we should check it out." Ruby stated.

Tai looked at his daughters and sighed "I'll get Qrow to do it, okay?" he compromised.

"Okay dad." Ruby agreed and left it at that, not knowing that Qrow would discover one of the first steps to finding her mother's killers at the crash site.

**A/N: I REPEAT THIS IS SQUASHER'S STORY GO TO HIS PAGE ****OR FIND IT IN THE CROSSOVER OF STAR WARS &amp; RWBY**


	14. PINWISUF Part 1

**I do not own halo or star wars**

[...] - Cortana speaks through the speakers

{...} - Cortana's Private chat with the chief

/.../ - and Cortana replaying voice message or message

_"Comm lines"_

(-) - this show the other end of the communicator, so it goes from one end to the other until further notice.

|...| - Astromechs speech/ intelligible talking of varies species

**Halo: A Galaxy Divided**

**Chapter XIV: Politics Is Not What I Signed Up For Part I**

**(Location... Sorreno; Dooku's Estate)**

Darth Tyranus was not happy with the news he had received; that damn, incompetent, pathetic creature had failed him again, if Sidious hadn't been in charge, Dooku would have destroyed that thing when its failures started to pile up, of course Dooku rational part argued that Grievous would be dealt with after the war, after all he was meant to be the fall guy.

Dooku had been lost in his own thoughts that he almost missed the holo-call pinging on his desk, Dooku felt his breath catch, in his own fury and rage he had completely forgotten about how his Master would have reacted to the news, he steeled his nerves and answered the call assuming the proper position of how an apprentice greets the great Lord of the Sith, knelt in submission, "What is thy bidding, my Master?" Dooku asked in reverence.

"Lord Tyranus, am I to understand that the Malevolence was destroyed?" Darth Sidious asked his tone betrayed nothing.

"Yes my Master, the ship has been destroyed." Dooku said his tone betraying none of the nervousness he felt.

For a long moment nothing was said than Sidious just waved dismissively "It matters not," he said murdering the silence. "tell me though, were the Spartan, and the 'grey' Jedi dealt with?" Sidious asked spitting the word grey out as if it were poison it didn't matter to Sidious if he was a part of that infernal order or not he was an unknown variable and therefore a threat to be taken care of.

"Unfortunately no my master." Dooku said regretfully as he looked up.

Sidious seemed to be in thought for a moment before he smiled, the smile sent shivers through Dooku's body "Perhaps death is too kind of a punishment for these meddlers."

"My master if I may be permitted to ask, what to do you propose?" Dooku asked.

"For the Jedi, treason." Sidious answered his bone chilling smile never leaving his face.

Dooku nodded in understanding, "and the Spartan?"

"I need to study more on him, I want you to capture him so we can gain information on him and his invasion." Sidious said seriously.

"Invasion? My lord if I may what do you mean?" Dooku asked both confusion and worry leaking into his voice.

"I dare not talk about this over a holo call, come to me, it's time I let you in on a secret that few know." Sidious stated with such conviction that Dooku knew that he was dismissed.

"As you wish my master." Dooku said and lowered his head, after the call was finished Dooku forgot all about his hatred towards Grievous and wondered what this invasion his master was telling him about, he than tapped a button on his desk "Prepare my ship." he ordered and made his way to the landing dock determined to find out about this threat his Master was talking about and whether or not the Spartan was a part of it.

**(Location… Medical Station; Section… Communications)**

The group consisting of Master Chief, Cortana, the four Jedi and the Senator had reported to Chancellor Palpatine that the Malevolence would no longer be used against the Republic, this brought a subtle sigh of relief to the Chancellor, "that is most excellent news. I take it that Grievous had perished as well?"

Anakin answered with a grim tone, "No Chancellor, unfortunately Grievous managed to escape."

This put Anakin and the Padawan in a sour mood, even though the rest of the Jedi knew that Grievous would be difficult to contain or eliminate. Though Anakin would be ready the next time he encountered him.

"That is unfortunate news." Palpatine sighed tiredly, "But we can rest easy without that ship entering combat again; I shall take my leave I have some paperwork I must attend to."

The projection of the Chancellor faded away leaving the group to themselves, Obi-wan was the first to break the silence.

"So am I to understand we have a rogue force user amongst us?" he said using the word 'rouge' as kind of a word of endearment.

"Indeed Master Kenobi." Plo confirmed, "his name is Valon Soturi, he used his powers to help us fight the droids."

"He used force lightning, Master!" Ahsoka exclaimed only for Anakin to place a hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

"Is that so?" Obi-Wan asked with a raised eyebrow, "Well that confirms he wasn't trained by a Jedi most likely."

"That doesn't make him a dark Jedi though." Plo brought up.

"But…" Ahsoka started.

"I know that." Obi-Wan said calmly which only served to confuse Ahsoka.

"I don't understand." Ahsoka said while looking at the floor, Anakin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I get it Ahsoka but in many ways, they're right any Force adept can use force lightning but it's extremely dangerous for a Jedi to do so." Anakin explained.

"Why is that?" John asked curiously, interested as to why the Jedi don't use the technique.

"Well for one in order to conjure Lightning one has to draw on the dark side, there is another variant that doesn't require such it's called emerald lightning or electric judgment." Plo explained.

"I'd imagine that Master Windu could use Force lightning like any Sith could." Anakin mused.

"And therein lies the reason many Jedi don't use lightning, it goes completely against our beliefs, as its primary uses are torture, to subdue targets through intense pain, or to kill a target quickly." Plo added.

"Also force lightning even at it's lowest intensity can kill a person even if you're only trying to knock them out." Obi-Wan finished.

John nodded his head in understanding he could understand how a group dedicated to peacekeeping and protecting life would avoid such a technique, but in war you need to make the tough call otherwise letting the enemy live and escape just so they could resume their reign of terror was not the best option, an example would be the insurrectionist he killed, the many had terrorized enough human colonies to the point that keeping them alive in custody would be a waste. The enemy would need to be dealt with and the leadership toppled one by one. Thus leading to the Spartan-II's, a necessary evil that has and always will protect Humanity.

"What do you plan to do with him?" The Senator inquired though obviously concerned that the guard would and could possibly be taken by the Jedi, but hearing their tones made it clear that they have dealt with those who went rogue.

"He has committed no crime, but the council would probably like to speak with him, make sure he isn't a threat." Plo assured her.

Padme nodded in understanding and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you think Master Kota knew about him?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

Plo shrugged, "It's very possible, Kota did recruit him into his militia."

"But why wouldn't he tell the council?" Ahsoka asked.

"Kota's always been a maverick among the Jedi." Anakin answered with a grin.

"He's like a more military minded Qui-gon Jinn." Obi Wan said ruefully a sad smile adorned his face at the mention of his deceased Master, which was mirrored by Anakin.

John guessed by the sudden silence this Qui-gon Jinn had perished some time ago, he kept silent out of respect for the man, "I recommend we go inform Mr, Soturi about the next few days." Plo said breaking the silence, the Jedi all nodded and left the room followed by the Senator and the Spartan.

**(Location… UNSC Lucrehulk; Section… Hangar)**

The next few days were productive to say the least for John, after being brought here there were major complications regarding himself being from wherever in the Galaxy he does not know, but being a newcomer he had to eventually join in the political side of things. Politics was not something he was not prepared for, but he could adapt in someway or another and thankfully Cortana could provide that information to him when he stands amongst the crowd. The assistance of Senator Amidala of course would also help in the long run especially since he'll be giving a brief history lesson regarding Humanity and perhaps the covenant war but considering if he did would be bad if anyone had that kind of information, he didn't want to paint a target on humanity after surviving a genocidal campaign, so maybe he could refrain from that part of history, maybe down the road as long as the Senator knew ahead of time if it needed to be brought up.

But that wasn't the productive part, what was very unexpected was that the Council had wanted a former Sith aboard his ship that he claimed. Truth was, the Jedi weren't overly fond of letting a first contact claiming a CIS station for multiple reasons, so to prevent it from being misused they had some Jedi stationed there, as well as another Jedi that would be watching this former Sith. John wasn't sure whether he had animosity towards this or if this was appropriate they were already using this station as a refueling station of shorts. It seemed like this station would be a prison for him and the prisoners, except he was more of the warden of said prison.

As soon as they met Cortana provided the intel regarding his species as a Sith pureblood though none knows how they vanished, most rumors are consistent of a genocide against this group but those were only rumors though being more familiar with the current cultures and histories he was disgusted that slavery still existed in this Galaxy, granted human trafficking existed but those were small and difficult to find since ONI had began watching everything ever since then but he digressed. The more he delved into history the more he doubted how this civilization had lasted this long, so many changes just for control and power, no wonder this place was at war. He only cared for his Humanity but if he ever went back he hoped he would not bring this to the UNSC though they would be aware of this and hopefully be prepared.

Snapping out of his thoughts of revelation he looked down on the new Jedi as she flinched at the Spartans gaze for a brief moment before going back to being stoic as for the Sith he looked at Spartan, only showing curiosity at least that was what the Chief thought it was, even though their faces resemble humans it could mean something else entirely. He waited for the Jedi to introduce herself as the tension seem to rise for the Jedi.

"It seems the Jedi is unable to speak, allow me to introduce myself I am Dusun former Sith." Dusun grinned as he earned a glare from the Jedi.

"I apologize, Skywalker mentioned that you were tall but I didn't think you would be that tall." The Spartan didn't respond to that, causing the girl to get nervous that she may have insulted him, "I mean I'm Emily Dragonheart."

The Spartan didn't respond yet, leaving Emily to squirm there for what felt like forever which was only for five seconds, before the Spartan spoke, "As you may know I am Spartan-117 or Master Chief."

"You don't look like a Jedi?" Emily tilted her head as Dusun facepalmed at this.

"It's a not so common misconception, that is my rank." he responded.

"Just like the Jedi's of old then." Dusun said but he knew that answer.

"No, I am not like the Jedi, I'm part of a military."

"Ah, a soldier than." Dusun surmised already even though it was obvious.

Ignoring the fact he now harbored a Sith on the ship he needed information on the tactics they used in the event he ever comes across one. "I will deal with you two later for now I'll have a couple Droids escort you to your quarters."

Emily was surprised by this and worried, "Wait, you're going to leave him in his own quarters?"

"I already like this guy." A grin formed on the Sith's face.

"Rest assured I'll have droidekas watching his dorm as well as other security measures for this." this calmed the Jedi and left a frown on the former Sith.

"I thought we were friends." he grumbled as they were escorted by four B1's.

This now left him to go and deal with Senator Amidala which would mean politics, he was already mentally groaning at this.

**(Location… UNSC Lucrehulk; Section… The Bridge)**

Taking a seat across from the Senator as she had Valon standing next to her as they were about to begin his torture induction into the senate. Cortana had formed her avatar on the table standing near John of course.

"Alright are you ready to proceed?" the Senator asked as she held a data pad, if she wasn't so excited at the thought of helping with a first contact she would be so nervous that she could mess up at anytime. The Spartan nodded his head in confirmation still silent as ever.

"Alright I'll just start off with the series of questions that will be recorded for future references. Alright, first things first, what species are you?"

The first question that was always important, learning the person's species, "Humans."

Amidala rose a eyebrow at this, though she didn't say that he was certainly too tall but then again it was his armor that made the difference, "Alright, as for your name?"

"My name is classified and many know me as Spartan-117 or by the rank Master Chief."

For the sake of things she hoped that his history wouldn't be classified much, but the Spartan didn't have much say in the matter. "Okay, now that we've established that we should discuss about your society, what is your government like?"

This would be tricky, there was a lot to go over regarding the government of the UEG and of course when the UNSC took over the power for the war effort. But luckily Cortana had already sent him the documents that were easy enough to explain, "The United Earth Government or (UEG) was controlled by a civilian government that maintain Earth and all her colonies, it was spawned during the 22nd century."

"What is the current year now that you bring it up?" She inquired.

"The current year is 2555, the 26th century." John stated.

"I noticed you said 'was' when you mentioned the UEG, what happened to it?" And this was what he was trying to avoid he would need to tread lightly on his next set of information.

"Around the year 2525 and the latter years, the UNSC, our military branch, had assumed command during multiple incursions with terrorist cells and others." and that was true, even when the Covenant had arrived many insurrectionist didn't care whether or not they were targeted only that they died on their planet without UNSC control.

"Alright, I could understand that." although she overlooked how many years that might have went on with that. "Next question, you don't have to answer this but how many planets does your UNSC control?"

This should be easy enough to answer if it weren't for the fact that they had at most five or more planets in the sol system left. "Humanity colonized at most several hundred planets and moons."

"One more question this one doesn't have to be answered if you're not permitted to but, if we wanted to meet with your government where would we find them?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm not permitted to answer that and even if I was, I wouldn't know where they are." He stated calmly as she began finalizing the data that was currently presented to her. Although now that she thought about it, since this was a first contact for the republic she wondered if the UNSC or UEG had a similar situation.

"Under normal circumstance I would have had a lot more questions to ask you but I decided to keep the ones that were most important and this may be important."

Already John sensed what kind of question it was, he gave a look to Cortana as she nodded to him before directing her gaze to the Senator.

"Final question, is this your First Contact 'Humanity'-" She said it like it was a separate culture rather than the whole Species, which he supposed it was under special circumstances, "has ever encountered?" She finished waiting for a response.

Cortana, being an excellent source of information had a thorough enough explanation for this especially since they might need the Senator for this later on in the long run better out with it now then to surprise her the next time they meet.

"Actually, anything regarding that is classified," Cortana paused for a moment, "but perhaps we could divulge it to you only 'if' this never leaves the room and shall remain classified."

The Senator was only confused, but she understood that there might have been a reason for that and she would let them explain themselves, "I fully understand as well as my guard that it will never leave this room."

"It won't?" Valon said before being elbowed on his currently healed leg giving a wince, "I mean it won't leave this room, but then should I even be in here?"

"The doors are already sealed and this room was already cleared for any surveillance equipment that the CIS had implanted on this ship before we claimed it, so there's no going back now."

"I see..."

"We had decided to entrust you with this information regarding this particular part of our history considering this might help us in the long run." she pulled out one document that was deemed classified having a timestamp of February 11th, 2525. "Our First contact caught Humanity by surprise."

The image then showed a Planet which was filled with lush forests that seemed to encompass the whole planet, it was dotted with some lakes as well as an ocean which seemed like an ideal spot for a vacation. Something that would welcome the Senator considering that politics was always tiring, she began to wonder if there was ever a time that maybe herself and a certain Jedi Knight could vacation at some point.

"This was one of Humanities Agricultural world, called Harvest. As the name implies, this world grows crops of all sorts to provide for Humanity."

"It's beautiful, and this is just all farmland?"

"One of the many actually, This one was bountiful in providing food, it also contained some small cities that were quite the view." Cortana stated as a fact, as the Senator noticed the past tense regarding this planet. With the flick of Cortana's wrist the image immediately changed to a ball of fire which was Harvest as the Senator noted with a horrific look as well as Valon who had his mouth agape.

"What happened to it?" The Senator asked horrified.

"An orbital bombardment..." Valon swallowed, the senator looked away unable to continue looking.

Cortana had closed the image, "This image was taken when the UNSC sent multiple ships after a survey team had not responded. Only one ship returned destroyed as well as a message from the enemy."

Another image popped up, though the alien in question was in a dark area not enough to see what species it was as it leaned forward. _"Humans, Your destruction is the will of the Gods and we are their instrument."_ The voice chilled them to the very bone, like a bad omen, though Valon glared at the image in defiance.

"This was the start of the Human/Covenant War." This left them with questions that only the Spartan and the A.I could answer, "unfortunately the rest of war will remain classified."

"Why is that?" Valon inquired as to why the Chief wouldn't divulge anymore on the matter.

"Even in the early days of the war, we kept it classified from the public." The senator wondered if there was a point Cortana had, "this information shall not reach the Senate unless the time is right."

"But why tell me?" Senator Amidala asked curiously.

"It was to inform you early on, since we might discuss this in more details if need be." Cortana stated. "Be advised though if we ever are reunited with the UNSC, you must not breathe a word of it to anyone."

The Senator nodded as well as Valon, although she had one question in mind and asked, "is the war still going on?"

"It might be or it may not, we've been out of contact with the UNSC for around two years." She stated, "is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"No, that will be all for now." Amidala finished while Cortana had unlocked the room.

"Feel free to whatever you need, should you need anything, ask any available droids."

"Thank you for your hospitality but I need to head back and finalize what you've already given me." The two then left leaving the Chief and Cortana to check up on their new 'guests'.

**A/N: HELLO! Sorry for the LONG, long... long, update. I've been meaning to get back to writing but many things are pulling me away, especially since this is the 2 year Anniversary for this story! Yeah Wooh! Okay now that I have that out I'd like to say thanks you for following this story through thick and thin. Beyond that, unfortunately I will write again, but it will be longer than expected, I currently got a job that is taking 12 hours of my time throughout the whole week except saturday and sunday, but even I work 8 hours on saturday. So my schedule is tricky, sometimes I work 10 hours or 12, monday through friday FYI. One more thing, I've taken into account as well as re-reading my first chapters and looking back on it now, they seem edgy, crappy, they suck and I need to improve them and that's what I plan to do.**

**Your's truly, ~RevengeS197**


	15. Dark Dealings

**I do not own halo or star wars**

[...] - Cortana speaks through the speakers

{...} - Cortana's Private chat with the chief

/.../ - and Cortana replaying voice message or message

_"Comm lines"_

(-) - this show the other end of the communicator, so it goes from one end to the other until further notice.

|...| - Astromechs speech/ intelligible talking of varies species

**Halo: A Galaxy Divided**

**Chapter XV: Dark Dealings**

**(Location... UNSC Lucrehulk)**

After the meeting with Senator had went smoothly, she and her guard had left to the Hangar. The Master Chief accompanied her before going their separate ways. He made headway as a platoon of Battle Droids had marched by, this part of the Lucrehulk was heavily guarded due to the Sith he currently held, which he would have a chat with the council about. He was now in front of a door which Emily was currently in as he knocked once.

Emily having waited patiently in her new quarters, though she was wary of the droids when they had led her to her dorm at least they weren't outright shooting at her. She wondered how long it had been since she got here, it could have been at least forty minutes at the most as she just stared at the wall bored. She would have meditated but even then she would be reluctant to do, maybe from time to time but not often like the Jedi Masters. Her thoughts were cut off as she heard a hard knock on the door. She stood up and walked over to the door and opened it, to see the Spartan standing right there in front of the entrance and her face nearly got acquainted with his chest piece.

"Oh, Greetings Master Chief." She bowed her head in a respectful manner as he returned it with a nod of his own.

"Walk with me." he ordered, as she followed the towering giant. "Do you have information for me?"

"As a matter of fact I do, The council thought it best to have the Sith here in an isolated location which of course was away from any populated planets."

"Do they not have any special prisons to hold him in?" The Chief inquired.

"Yes they do, but with the Jedi spread thin, not many have time for active guard duty, but since there are Jedi stopping by every once in awhile on your station, it'll help with keeping him here."

John knew there must have been more to this, they wouldn't risk putting a Sith here without a reason. "Do you know this Dusun character?"

"Well, he's a Sith pureblood, From what I've been told; he was from the cold war which was three to four thousand years ago. How he survived being in stasis for so long is anyone's guess really." She commented, "Anyways, we barely found out that he escaped from stasis underneath the Jedi temple."

"Why were there no Jedi guarding him?" He asked.

"The Jedi never even knew he was there, it turns out that he came from a secret dorm which no one even knew about."

"How do you lose a room?" Cortana asked over the ship's speakers.

"The Temple is thousands of years, old. Whoever knew about that room must have kept it a secret and not have kept records on it." she claimed, "That and the temple was ravaged by the Sith in that time period." she added.

"I see." John nodded in understanding.

The two came to a stop in front of a singular door that was guarded by four Droidekas and multiple Super Battle droids which had been repaired and repurposed for their use. The droid acknowledged their presence and let the two enter to meet with their Guest. The door glided open as they entered the Spartan room, the Sith sat cross legged on the bed shirtless and was facing the window, John guessed that he was meditating.

"It's about time you showed up." Dusun muttered in annoyance. "I was dying of boredom."

John remained silent and studied the man before him waiting to see if he'd make a move which of course he did not, "No words huh?" the Sith asked, "fair enough I'm more of a man of action really."

"Dragonheart here, has told me how you ended up here." He calmly began.

Dusun smirked, "Oh, do tell." getting a glare from the Jedi.

"Only that you were a Sith and that you were trapped in stasis for 3 thousand years."

He rolled his eyes, "Obviously, I guess you wanted to get a full story from me?" the Spartan dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement, "Very well."

**(location Coruscant the LiMerge Building)**

The Dark lord of the Sith waited patiently for the arrival of his apprentice, as he waited he wrestled with the treacherous cobra that was the Dark Side of the Force, his goal was to see if the events to come that he had seen before the arrival of that Spartan from regions unknown were the same as before, he snarled slightly it seemed that he was getting nowhere with this, Sidious felt his apprentice approach and he went to greet him, Tryanus walked forward then got to his knee when he approached the Dark lord of the Sith.

"Rise Tyranus." Sidious said his tone showing that he was board, "I have much to explain."

"I am ready to listen." Dooku said as he stood up, "you said something about an invasion?"

Sidious beckoned the count to walk beside him, "My informants in Chiss space have told me of a threat that comes from beyond the Galaxy, it's why I had them destroy the Outbound flight."

Dooku's eyes went wide at that, "I see, you were worried they would have flown into this threats territory?"

"Precisely." Sidious answered, 'that and I got to kill 6 Jedi masters and over a dozen Jedi knights so there was that.' he thought to himself, "I believe this Spartan is a part of this group."

Dooku's brows furrowed in thought, "Because we can't sense him." he said in realization.

"You're feelings serve you well Tyranus, this threat, no abomination, has no detectable presence in the Force, surely you can understand the implications of that."

Dooku could indeed, because of that they'd have no idea what this group's intentions were, "I don't understand though how are they devoid of the Force?"

Sidious seemed to ponder that for a moment, "I am not sure, it can't be because they're not from this galaxy, perhaps someone cut them off."

"Perhaps." Dooku agreed such a thing was not unprecedented after all it had happened before but it never resulted in anything like this, "how come you haven't informed the public about this?"

"And cause a mass panic, and not only that but reveal to this threat that we know about them?!" Sidious asked sarcastically.

"You are wise indeed… that's the purpose of the new order isn't it to combat this threat."

"One of them." Sidious said dismissively, "When my empire is at it's height no one would stand a chance against it, there will be nothing like it even Vitiate's empires will pale in comparison." Sidious cackled.

"I look forward to it." Dooku smiled.

Sidious internally scoffed, 'As if you'd be around to see it.' he thought to himself but outwardly he showed nothing to his apprentice, "What was Grievous able to ascertain from his engagement with the Spartan?" he asked changing the subject.

"According to his report, the Spartan was able to contend with his strength and speed, how unfortunate that we didn't get to him first." Dooku sighed, "the Spartan also seemed to be a highly skilled marksmen, and used both blasters and slugthrowers… a trait the General rather likes about the Spartan."

"Considering that Grievous himself used such a barbaric weapon it's no surprise." Sidious said dismissively, "he contended physically with Grievous you said?"

"Yes," Dooku nodded, "he also made use of an unusual lightsaber, the general said that it was a two pronged sword and thin with an edge to it."

Sidious nodded, "What else?"

"The general requested that he upgrade his eye sockets so he doesn't suffer from the flash bang grenades that the Spartan carries."

"Let him… tell him he can get whatever upgrades he deems necessary so he can defeat that Spartan… I need a sample of his DNA."

Dooku raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Think of it Tyranus, this Spartan is on par with Grievous if not superior to him, Imagine if we could find a way to replicate those augmentations done to him or even clone him."

"The perfect soldier." Dooku said upon realizing where this was going,

"Indeed Tyranus, indeed."

**A/N: Revenge here and I would appreciate it if you would hear my partners case this story, for he makes an excellent point. Don't take this the wrong way, he just's wants you to understand many things about star wars.**

**Hey I'm Squasher and I help Revenge with this story, I will admit I am a bigger buff on Star Wars then I am Halo, and well let's face it we all hate misinformation... you guy's made that apparent in the last chapter... sorry about that that was my bad, don't worry though we will retcon that to have it so that John was lying to them, that being said this section of fanfiction is chalk full of misinformation especially on the Star Wars side of things, such as the Force and it's 'area of effect', shielding in Star Wars, ballistic weapons, the speed of blaster bolts, etc. etc., when you all read that mistake about the amount of planets the UNSC had under its control it probably caused most of you to shake your head at our 'stupidity', and all I have to say to that is "fair enough.", but it utterly annoys the living hell out of me when I see mistakes on how 'lore' is treated for star wars things (granted this story has a few things wrong such as who's supposed to be on the council but I can let that go.), it astounds me how some authors are willing to use the 'lore' to justify the Halo Aliens and Humans being 'devoid' of the Force, yet are so willing to ignore it when it comes to the muzzle velocity of Blaster bolts compared to ballistic weapons, and the misconception about ballistic weapons are so rare and not used any more thus star wars factions have no defense against them and I have to say bull shit, 'slugthrowers' as they are called in star wars while yes have largely been replaced with blasters (for many good reasons) people still use these guns, Grievous used them when he fought against the 'huks' along side his people, Aurra Sing uses them on occasion, special forces even use them like the Republic Commandos, the trandoshan's use them I can go on and on.**

**while I would like to debunk all the misconceptions I don't have the time to, so I'll debunk one thing that I have been seeing pop up quite a bit, it's a review from a guest user who keeps saying that "According to the lore of star wars the Force is only in the galaxy because of the extragalactic species, the Yuuzhan Vong, Thus the Halo people won't have the Force."... NO that isn't the case! according to the books the Vong were at one point force sensitive just like every other being, but for whatever the reason the Force cut them off after their home galaxy was destroyed (by them), and if you don't believe me I'll give you a few example of species that come from beyond the galactic borders who are connected to the force, the Nagai, the Tof, the Faruun, the Maccabree (all these species come from the Galaxy Firefist or companion Besh one of the satellite galaxies to the main star wars galaxy), "but Squasher, that's a nearby galaxy so..." I hear you saying, here's another species from even further then that, the Chazrach and guess where they come from... the same Galaxy the Yuuzhan Vong do, they serve the Yuuzhan Vong as slave soldiers and have for many generations after the Vong conquered them, and if that isn't enough for you at least Two members of the Yuuzhan Vong species were able to reestablish their connection to the Force, Onime the jester of the royal court (and the puppet master of the supreme overlord make him the true ruler of the Vong), and a mysterious woman known only as Vongerella, this all being said I don't care if the Halo people are devoid of the force all I ask is that there is a better fucking reason then just "Oh the Yuuzhan Vong were so why not." I would be happy to accept if the Forerunners cut them off, or they're from another Universe where the laws of how things are different, fine.**

**To close this off I apologize if I come across as a little condescending, I am just so sick and tired of Misinformation, and if you truly want to, feel free to just call me an idiot or a star wars fanboy all that will do is just prove to me that you're just a bunch of hypocrites and one more thing if any of you say "Calm down it's just fanfiction." my comeback to that is "Then shut up about our mistakes with the Halo lore or how strong we make the characters!"**


End file.
